The Vegeta Trilogy: Pt 1: The Cold Accord
by Lil Songbird
Summary: What was Vegeta's life like before Vegetasei was destroyed and just how did Freeza gain control of the Saiyajin Empire? This isn't like any other chibi veggie fic you've read. Trust me. (Chapter 12)
1. Prologue

Since several people showed interest in this series I'm going to go ahead with it. As the title of this fiction suggests this is the first part of a Trilogy about Vegeta's pre-Dragon Ball Z life. It will follow him from birth right up until he is introduced in DBZ.  
  
The first installment is about Vegeta's life up until the destruction of Vegetasei and how Freeza gains control of the saiyajin and acquires the young prince. It starts in the Prologue with a brief vignette about Vegeta's birth.  
  
Before I begin I'd like to address Vegeta's age in this story. According to the Bardock Special and the flashbacks Vegeta was a young child when Vegetasei was destroyed. I have determined that he had to be around 7 years-old at the time through some calculations using the ages of the other characters I've learned thorough research. Since Bulma is 5 years older than Goku and Vegeta is 2 years older than her that would make Vegeta 7 years older than Goku. Goku was only a few weeks old when Vegetasei was destroyed so I'm figuring that our little Prince had to have been about 7 years-old at the time.  
  
The Vegeta Trilogy  
  
Part 1: The Cold Accord  
  
By: Lil Songbird  
  
Prologue  
  
   
  
The normally stoic Saiyaijin Royal Guard lined either side of the private royal nursery room barely containing their excitement, after all it wasn't every day that your squad was asked to attend a royal birth. The men and women shuffled nervously where they stood every once in a while, stealing a furtive glance at the door to the room or the incubation chamber that now held the tiny Prince. At the sound of the door hissing open they quickly snapped to attention.  
  
A large burly Saiyaijin with a mop of black hair on the top of his head was the first to enter. Towering over most of the other Saiyaijins in the room he used his height to his advantage, staring down contemptuously at them and searching for someone to berate. An ugly man already, the imperious sneer on his face made him appear even more grotesque. No one liked this man, not only because he was brutish and stupid, but because he had been elevated to the coveted position of King's personal bodyguard though he was only an elite. Up until three months ago he was merely Commander and Chief of the Army, but his loyalty to the royal family of Vegetasei had led him to put his life on the line to save the King's life. One of the imperial guards had turned traitor and attempted to assassinate King Vegeta, and Nappa had shielded the monarch with his own body. After the selfless act he was in near critical condition and it was doubted that he would survive, yet he did. When he had recovered, the King awarded him with the new position, feeling he could no longer trust the royal guard. The promotion had gone to his head and he took every chance he found to flex his new superiority. On this occasion, however, Nappa couldn't find anyone to bully, so he merely turned on his heels and snapped to attention himself just as the King and Queen stepped onto the threshold of the room.  
  
The King rushed in first, with a flourish of deep red cape trailing behind. His handsome brow was set with unmistakable annoyance while his dark eyes swept over the occupants of the room. Although King Vegeta was a Saiyaijin man of average height (which is tall by human standards) and build, his charismatic presence made him seem almost as tall as his giant bodyguard. He stood erect and proud; his mouth pinched into a grimace as he impatiently tapped his foot and glared at the door.  
  
The Saiyaijin Queen, Naoko, entered the room slowly and deliberately with a haughty tilt to her chin. Her deep brown eyes met those of her mate as she glided into the room. Her full lips curved up into a taunting smile as she stopped in front of the King. The monarch turned with a huff and the black haired beauty let a musical chuckle escape her lips. They'd obviously had words just before arriving in the royal nursery, which wasn't surprising.  
  
"Technician we are ready." the King said impatiently, unfurling his tail from his waist and letting it hang loose to twitch, disclosing his impatience to all.  
  
"Yes your Majesty." the small green alien said with a deep bow.  
  
Naoko walked past her mate to stand in front of the glass. She stared in fascination at the young Saiyaijin, her eyes betraying the tenderness that the tiny being inspired in her heart. Naoko held her breath as the fluid was drained from the chamber and her infant son slowly rode with it to the bottom. As the last of the blue liquid ran from the container, the baby began to wave his arms and legs about. She marveled as the young prince pushed his brow down in a miniature frown of protest at having his warm and secure world vanish from around him.  
  
The technician opened the door to the chamber and reached inside pulling all of the monitoring equipment off of the infant's naked body. As the technician did so the child's frown deepened and he began to flail his tiny fisted hands more desperately. When the technician removed the breathing tube, the baby's piercing cry filled the room as he took his first independent breath.  
  
King Vegeta winced at the loudness of the baby's wailing as he watched the technician reach in and pluck him out of the compartment. As the technician lifted him up and examined him, the prince's wails became shrieks that could wake the dead. His father tried to forget the fact that the unpleasant sound would be a common one in the royal chambers for quite some time. The baby continued his screaming tantrum, growing red in the face and his little fists trembling from exertion, while the technician turned him over to continue his examination.  
  
"He does have quite a temper." Naoko observed. "Like father, like son. Is it not so my Lord?"  
  
King Vegeta 'humphed' at his mate's comment and surreptitiously pulled out the scouter he had brought. Putting it on he tapped it twice to turn on the power and initiate a power level reading. He watched through the green tinted display as his son's examination continued and the numbers began to show on the corner of the eyepiece. He smirked in satisfaction when the number reached 100 and then watched in fascination as it continued to rise. He felt his heart begin to race as the total reached 200 and still went beyond that. At last the numbers ceased to ascent and the device beeped its acknowledgment of the completion of the reading.  
  
"Damn!" King Vegeta exclaimed. "By the Gods it can't be right!"  
  
Everyone in the room tore their eyes away from the baby and looked at the King who stood aghast, staring at the still furiously squalling prince the technician now held against his body after the conclusion of the examination.  
  
"Nappa," the King ordered his giant body guard, "check the brat's power level now on your scouter."  
  
The big Saiyaijin shrugged and complied with the King's order, not at all curious about what had flustered the lord. He tapped the device and disinterestedly watched as the numbers began to race across his display, trying hard not to feel like clobbering a few of the baka guards that were now staring at him. His disinterest quickly changed, however, when the numbers on the display reached the triple digits. His mouth nearly dropped open when the number went beyond 200. He watched in shock until the machine finally beeped its affirmation of the final reading and he could only stand and stare in disbelief.  
  
"Well idiot, what does it say?" the King demanded.  
  
"500." the giant simply uttered, staring wide-eyed at the child.  
  
The room erupted into whispers of disbelief, everyone present forgetting proper decorum with the starling news.  
  
"Are you certain?" the technician questioned in protest.  
  
"Yes." the King snapped, "I got the same reading on the brat when I checked."  
  
"But that would mean that this infant has been born with the power of an elite!" the technician proclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"And why is that hard to believe?!" the King blustered. "He is my son, the direct descendant of the first Super Saiyaijin!"  
  
"Your Majesty, you aren't suggesting that this baby is the Legendary?" Nappa began.  
  
"I AM STATING A FACT!" the King shouted. "We knew it would happen someday didn't we? Isn't that what the whole damn breeding program has been about?"  
  
"My lord it is not factual." the Queen cooed, taking the infant from the technician. Naoko was delighted that her son stopped fussing immediately and stared at her with curious, wide black eyes. "He is strong to be sure, but it is not certain that the Prince will become the Legendary Super Saiyaijin" she said, not trying to hide her smile of pleasure as she and her son regarded each other for the first time.  
  
"He will," the King stated, angrily watching his mate, "because he is my son." He eyed the Queen with displeasure over her affectionate display towards the Prince, and she answered with her own defiant glare. "Give the brat to me." the King demanded, knowing that according to Saiyaijin law, Naoko had no choice but to do so. He clumsily took the baby from his frowning mate and held the boy aloft over his head, beginning to critically peruse him. He noted with satisfaction that the Prince had inherited the typical Vegeta flame-like hair, but that it was the raven-black color of his mother's and not his own brown-black color. As he looked at the child's face he could not help but note the remarkable likeness to himself, which again was pleasing, although Saiyaijin boys generally greatly resembled their fathers there was no guarantee how close that similarity would be.  
  
Naoko watched as her mate and son suspiciously examined each other and couldn't help but be amused. The King was holding the boy as if he were a snake that was ready to bite him. She couldn't help but mark the similitude between the two in both temperament and appearance. They both were rigid and uncomfortable with the situation. The boy's tail hung loose and twitched with irritation like his father's, and the queen nearly lost her composure when the Prince exactly imitated the King's furrowed brow and frown on his tiny features. He was indeed his father's son. "Woe to the female who is selected to be his queen" she thought, "For she will have her hands full as I do mine."  
  
The King was taken aback when he saw the same look come over the tiny prince's face that he commonly wore. It was almost like looking into a mirror back in time to his childhood. His heart swelled at the thought of how much like him his brat was and then his feelings took an odd turn when he realized the power that was contained in his tiny frame. It was a far greater power than his at birth, and the highest in 1,000 years. The last baby who had had such power had become a Super Saiyaijin. "My son," he thought, "you will go down in history as the next Legendary."  
  
"Where is the brat's caretaker?" the King demanded.  
  
A young, teenage Saiyaijin girl stepped forward and bowed. "I am here Your Majesty," she said keeping her eyes cast towards the ground.  
  
"Take the Prince to his chambers and tend to him." he ordered. He was ready to hand the Prince to the girl until she stood up and looked at the King with a pair of violet eyes. The King had never before seen eyes like hers and this made him suspicious of alien impurity in the girl's bloodline. There had been a few isolated cases of Saiyaijins mating with aliens, but hybridization was uncommon. Saiyaijin genes were too different from that of the other known races in the galaxy to allow for children to be produced from unions, and even if they did, the culprits and those brats that they whelped were always culled before they could contaminate the purity of the Saiyaijin race. He knew little about this girl except that she was an indentured slave, but the idea of anyone who had alien blood, regardless of how insignificant they were, touching his son angered him.  
  
"What is your name, girl?" King Vegeta demanded.  
  
"My name is Nira your Majesty." she answered.  
  
"And who was your master before you came to serve the royal house?" he requested none too nicely.  
  
"Selc." she replied. "My master was the last of his house alive and he willed all of his property to the crown."  
  
"Were there other servants?" he continued to inquire rudely.  
  
"No," she replied, "I was the only slave he had."  
  
King Vegeta growled. He would have to look further into this girl's story but for the time being he would hand the Prince over.  
  
The girl took the newborn, bowed slightly and began to exit.  
  
"Wait." the King proclaimed. "Nappa," he told his guard, "you are now the brat's personal bodyguard and will go with them. Guard the prince well and I will allow you to assist in some of his training."  
  
The larger Saiyaijin could not hide his delight to be given such an honor. "It is my pleasure to obey you, your Majesty." the Saiyaijin said with a bow, bringing his clenched fist to his chest and dropping to his knee on the floor. "I swear by my life that none shall ever harm the Prince as long as I am alive."  
  
"You are both excused." King Vegeta declared. Both Saiyaijins bowed and exited the room. "You are all excused." the King declared. All exited except for the Queen and the King glared at her in displeasure for her disobedience.  
  
"Forgive me My Lord," she stated insincerely with a smile of triumph, "but I was curious as to why you sent your own bodyguard with the child?"  
  
The King grimaced, he did not want to admit he had taken her advice from earlier that morning when he had denied its necessity. "How dare you question my decision, woman." he blustered. "Now that the heir has been born, I have the right to destroy you for such impertinence."  
  
"My apologies." she stated, meeting his stern gaze. "You are right, of course. With your recent dealings with the Cold Empire, there indeed is wisdom in protecting the boy. You have made an enemy of the most powerful Tsirijin clan and to be cautious is indeed proper, despite what others may think."  
  
"I'm glad that you see sense." he replied irritably, seeing there was no way to make her see anything other than the truth that he had listened to her suggestion. He had grown fond of his mate and knew her to be wise, though he would never admit to either of the two things. "I will not, however, over-look your disobedience." he said with a wry smirk.  
  
She returned his smirk with a lopsided one of her own, unfurling her tail seductively. "I will await your punishment in the royal chambers." she purred and exited the room with a swaying gait.  
  
King Vegeta smirked as he set out after her. This was turning out to be a rather good day.  
  
  


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince Meets the Tyrant

_Here is chapter one in its finished form.If you read the expert of the draft please read over even t he parts you've already read before because I have added several clarifications in them._

_ _

Disclaimer:I do not own nor have I ever claimed to own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.I do own this story and the characters I've created for this story including Naoko, Nira and Ice who appear in this Chapter.This is a Nonprofit work.

The Vegeta Triology

Part 1: The Cold Accord

Chapter 1: The Prince Meets the Tyrant

** **

Vegetasei was buzzing with excitement.The public buildings that contained viewing screens were full to capacity, still thousands of others stood in front of the massive screen near the courtyard to the royal palace and those who were especially fortunate were guests inside the Great Hall in the royal palace itself.The main attraction that day was the Warrior's Appointment Ceremony of Prince Vegeta and all were eager to see the historic event.

The Great Hall was especially spectacular that day.Of course it was the most spectacular room in the palace to begin with because it was for created for public viewing and what better way to make a grand impression of the ruling family's power on the minds of those who saw it than for it to strike awe in their hearts?By some other race's standards the room would have been thought rather sparsely decorated but for a warrior race, such as the saiyajin it was just enough without being unnecessarily gaudy.The palace servants had taken special care to clean and polish every square inch of the marble-like floor, hanging brass light fixtures, and large gilded windows that lined the room so that the sunlight that shone inside was reflected back making the whole place seem to sparkle.

The grandly attired guests that hung back around the outskirts of the room chatted amongst themselves while the new arrivals who, after having been announced, made their way to the three thrones and their occupants toward the rear of the hall to pay their respects.

The handsome royal family sat tall and proud on their golden ornate thrones as they received their guests.Today they wore their ceremonial dress, which instead of the typical royal blue and white house colors, was gold and black.Queen Naoko, who sat in the center throne, being the royal of the least importance in saiyajin society, was in a pure black dress of a shimmery, skintight almost translucent material.She wore a femininely cut golden breastplate that glinted in the light, her golden royal pedant of office about her neck, and a long golden sash accented her waist and hung to the floor.Flanking her both the King and the Prince were in identical attire except for two items.Both were clad in long sleeved, black body suits of the same material as the queen's dress (only it wasn't translucent), golden breast plates with the black embossed royal coat of arms over their hearts, blood red capes spilling over their shoulders and royal pendants, however Prince Vegeta insisted on wearing every day white gloves and boots instead of the black gloves and boots that were a normal part of the ceremonial costume.

The young prince stifled a yawn as the 50th couple of that afternoon came up and bowed before the royal family."This has got to be the worst day of my life," he thought bitterly as they knelt first before the King and then before him."Stupid ceremonies are the first thing I will do away with when I am King," he thought nodding at them pretending like he cared.

"May the gods bless you with a bountiful future" the saiyajin nobleman said

"What other kind of future do you expect?" came the five-year-old prince's remark startling all especially his mother.

"Vegeta they merely want to express their loyalty" she berated them.

"Then that is what they should say," he haughtily said back to the Queen eliciting a laugh from his father."Every one knows that this thing is a sham.They only ever say good things about the future of the next King.This is a waste of time I could be using to train" Vegeta remarked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are excused" the Queen said to the couple who quickly went on their way.Naoko was deeply distressed about her son's lack of respect for this saiyajin tradition but she couldn't expect anything else.He was spoiled and petted by everyone, including herself, and thus had come to the conclusion that the entire universe revolved around him.He was looked upon by the entire saiyajin people with the awe and ardor due a god, because of his incredible power, and they all expected him to become the Legendary.Add to the plate that he was intelligent, far more so than a boy of his age should be, made it worse.King Vegeta was arrogant to be sure, but the prince was far worse and Naoko knew that the pride of both father and son would be their undoing if they were not checked.

"Vegeta" the King told his son "you know that these ceremonies are a necessary evil.It gives the people a sense of being a part of the Empire."

"It is still a waste of _my_ time," the Prince stated irritably setting his brow into a scowl."I don't understand why _we_ have to just sit up on a throne and watch everyone else have fun _especially_ since it is supposed to be a party in _my_ honor."

Before the Queen could remind him of his royal duty and honor the announcer's clarion call caught her ear.

"Lord Freeza of the Cold Empire" the caller announced.

Naoko turned to her mate venomously hissing reproach."How could you?" she spat falling into the role of an angry mate and mother instead of the respectful Queen."It isn't bad enough you have formed a pact with him but you invite him to our son's Warrior's Appointment?"

Vegeta was surprised with his mother's outburst and then he grew excited.He had heard his parent's fight about Freeza often and he had heard his name whispered in fear by others but he had never seen him.Although he was forced to sit in on other bureaucratic meetings as part of his royal training he had never been allowed to sit in on the ones with Freeza.He craned his neck anxious to get a better look at the all-powerful warrior.

"Know your place woman!" the King snapped back at his mate."He heard of it and asked to come.It is all a part of diplomacy."

"He will be our undoing Vegeta" she told the King.

Only half-registering his parents' exchange Vegeta watched as a pasty, horned creature with a long tail whipping behind him entered the hall.Vegeta was surprised that he appeared to be alone, no bodyguards or dignitaries accompanied the ruler of half the universe, as one would expect.All the activity in the hall had stilled and all eyes were on Freeza as he confidently strode towards the thrones.Vegeta was surprised to see that Freeza wasn't very tall or stately; in fact he wasn't that impressive looking.Their was a great shelf of bone around the back of his head and down the sides of his face from which the shiny black horns protruded out of either side of his head almost making him appear top heavy.A great deal of his skin was pink, corded and scaly except for the skin around his face and hands which at first looked white but upon closer perusal had a sickly looking, barely visible pinkish cast to it.As the tsirijin stood before the throne Vegeta noted that he had almost-black lips, a wine color so deep it looked ebony in the shadows, drawn up into an imperious smile and red eyes that appeared to be studying Vegeta as intently as he was studying him.

"King Vegeta" the tyrant said in a raspy rather prim gentlemanly voice directing his gaze to the saiyajin monarch "how good to see you again."He then directed a quick glare of dislike to the Queen, which she returned.

"I'm so glad you came Lord Freeza" the bearded King replied.

"How could I miss the opportunity to finally meet your son who I've heard so much about," he said smoothly once again directing an intimidating gaze to the young prince.

Young Vegeta met the tyrant's gaze straight-on in defiance the corner of his mouth turning up in a rebellious smirk."And I am glad to meet you Lord Freeza" he said sweetly. "Tell me is it true that you are the most powerful warrior in the universe?"

Freeza's eyes widened slightly at the brazen prince.He had never heard of a child that dared speak-up to or question a visiting dignitary let alone a ruler.He returned his own smirk of challenge."No one is as powerful as I am" Freeza informed the prince.

"Not for long" Vegeta said proudly to the tsirijin relishing in the horrified gasp of his mother.

"You are very young to have such an ambition" Freeza said seemingly unfazed by the prince's remark.

"I'm an over-achiever" Vegeta remarked.

The powerful Lord chuckled."Your son is refreshingly bold," he said to the King condescendingly."I do tire of the boot-licking lackeys that surround me all day.He speaks well for a child of his age.I must say I am _very_ impressed with him." He then turned his gaze back to the boy. "And if he is half as skilled in battle as he is with words then I will be still more impressed, however, he shall never compare to me."

Vegeta's, anger that had been growing steadily when the tsirijin began to mock his father, exploded with the stab aimed at him."We shall see Freeza" Vegeta snapped, "When I become the Legendary no one will touch me!Not even you!"

"Hold your tongue boy!" King Vegeta bellowed.

Freeza chuckled again."It is quite alright Your Majesty" he said with a dismissing wave of his hand "besides if what I have heard is true the boy is far more powerful than you are so I doubt you could discipline him effectively."

King Vegeta fairly growled under his breath and composed himself.

Freeza then directed his icy stare at the prince."You are passionate little monkey but do not place too much stock in legends" he mocked."I shall be seeing you again."With that he nodded to the shocked couple and disappeared into the crowd. 

Naoko who had remained quiet through the entire exchange felt sick with foreboding."Vegeta" she told her son."You mustn't say such things to him.He is dangerous."

"You should have respect for Lord Freeza," the King added. "He is very powerful."

Vegeta 'humphed' and leaned lazily on the arm of his throne."He had no respect for you and you are a powerful King," he said. "Why should I respect him?"

The family discussion was cut short when one of the royal guards approached."Excuse me, Your Majesty," she said with a bow "but the soothsayer is here."

"Then let her in and we will begin the ceremony," King Vegeta declared rising.

After a disapproving glance was received from his mother Vegeta sat up straight.

"Every one" the King yelled over the cacophony "we are ready to begin."Once the noisy throng had quieted he cleared his throat as he began his speech."Today is a momentous day for Vegetasei.Today its Prince has reached the age and skill level deserving of recognition as a warrior.It is particularly momentous in that he is the first on record to be appointed directly to Super Elite and the first in 1,000 years to attain the qualifying power level a full two years before the age of appointment."

Vegeta tuned out his father's boring speech and looked out at the sea of familiar faces marking that everyone he would wish to be there was there but for one."Mother" he whispered in question leaning over to her."Where is Nira?"

The Queen looked up and around as well."I don't know" she replied noticing the disappointment on her son's face "but I'm sure she will be here any moment."

"Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei come and receive your appointment" King Vegeta said beaming with pride.

Vegeta sighed and stood up to applause.He hoped it would be over quickly and he could sneak away after that.

Freeza slid into the library unseen.It had been all too easy to slip away since everyone's attention was on the ceremony.He scanned the room his ears perked to detect the slightest sound.His eyes snapped to the corner where the scene before him began to twist and an outline of a tsirijin became barely discernable.

"It is alright my dear," he said clasping his hands behind his back "there is no need to expose yourself any further.I know you are here."

"As you wish my Lord," the soft feminine voice replied."Has it been done?"

"The ceremony has already begun" he replied."Don't worry this won't take long.I know you have an attachment to the boy and wouldn't dream of keeping you from it.What do you have to report?"

"Nothing of great importance" the female continued."Your supporters and those that speak against you are the same as they always were.The Queen being the loudest in the latter group."

"Its too bad she doesn't like me" Freeza said gleefully "but as long as she doesn't exert any undue influence over the King then she can remain alive.What of the supporters, have they accepted the bribe?"

"Yes my Lord" she said "they will eagerly pursue your interests with the King."

"Good" he replied."I'm glad things are running so smoothly.Now that is all and you can be on your way, but with this word of warning.Do not let your affections lead you to question where your loyalty lies."

"I won't my Lord" the voice replied and the shape headed for the door of the room.

"One more thing Ice" Freeza at last said unclasping his hands."Keep me updated on the Prince's progress, he has caught my interest."

"As you wish my Lord," the voice replied in a worried tone and then the door opened and closed leaving the changeling Lord by himself.

Freeza smiled to himself.He soon would have another empire under his sphere of influence that would add to his fearsome reputation."Just think I won't have to waste anymore of my soldiers by using them to purge planets.They will be free for me to use for wars and conquests instead.Maybe I'll even find a soldier or two in amongst the ranks of these monkeys to strengthen my army, like the Prince."The evil Lord smiled wickedly.Things couldn't have been more perfect.

"I pledge to live and die for the battle; to uphold the honor of my house and people; and to do all things for the glory of Vegetasei," the young prince recited from memory kneeling before his father his fist clinched over his heart.

"Then arise warrior prince," the elder Vegeta stated.

Young Vegeta rose facing the cheers of the adoring masses that lined the great hall and smugly he drank it all in."At last I am officially recognized as the warrior that I am," he thought to himself with pleasure."It was ridiculous that even though I have been the strongest saiyajin alive for quite some time that I couldn't be recognized as such just because I wasn't the traditional age to be appointed to the ranks of the army."He smirked, the lopsided smirk of his mother, crossing his arms over his chest, like his father, and basked in the glory of being royalty hailed by his subjects.With the air of deference of a god who was condescending to share his universe with mortals he bestowed those fortunate enough to catch his eye with a nod of approval.His eyes then spied Freeza in the back who seemed to be highly amused by the scene before him as if the Prince of Vegetasei was something to be scoffed at.Not one to be undone young Vegeta gave him his best scowling glare and then moved on until he reached the young saiyajin woman with the violet eyes toward the back of the room.Catching Nira's eye he gave her one of his rare true smiles that she returned clapping wildly.

"And now," King Vegeta stated "as is traditional, the life of our future warrior king will be told."Turning he sat back down on his throne leaving the prince standing alone to learn his fate."Come forth soothsayer," he ordered.

Prince Vegeta cocked his eyebrow as the crowd parted for the old woman.She was clothed in a long black cape that covered her entire body and touched the floor.Her slightly pointed ears revealed her age, as did her hair, which was almost entirely gray but for two braided, black locks near the sides of her face.It was rare for a saiyajin to live to be so old.Most were killed in battle before they reached their hundreds but this woman had never seen a battle because of her unique gift.He was the 5th generation that she had lived to read.She approached the steps and kneeled before him.He looked at her with mild interest, after all she was the oldest known saiyajin on the planet, but not with anything approaching the eagerness of the other attendees for this was the part he despised the most.The appointment ceremony and feast weren't so terribly bad to suffer through but the reason for this part escaped him.The other peasant warriors never had their future read when they were appointed so he didn't see why it was done for royalty.All they ever did was tell about the great deeds that the King supposedly would do during his reign most of which never came to pass.He had read the records and watched recordings of this woman's previous readings and they were all the same.

"Old woman," Vegeta said to her "I dare you to give me my true future and not the lies you told my father.That is if you can."

"Young Prince" the woman said looking up at him with black eyes lined with crow's feet "know this.You want to know the truth about the future but it isn't always what we would like it to be."

Vegeta arched his eyebrow growing slightly more curious with what she had to say as she stood up.

"You will out live everyone in this room save one" she stated "but even he you will outlive in another life.You will never be King of Vegetasei because of him but you will find a crown of another sort.You will find the vengeance, which you seek, however, be warned that in your quest for it you do not become that which you despise.If you do not let your heart become completely cold you will find a balm for its wounds in time."

"What kind of a reading is that?" the bemused Prince asked. 

"The kind you wanted" she answered with a slight smile."I gave you the truth.No one ever wanted the truth before."With that she unceremoniously turned and walked away from the throne amongst the murmurs of the crowd.The soothsayer watched their reaction with amusement and a touch of sadness because she knew their fate.She knew that in a few short years Vegetasei would be destroyed and that its executioner now stood in her path to the door.Before she reached the exit she hesitated for a moment in front of Lord Freeza and, careful not to look back at him, she spoke to his mind."I have a reading for you as well my Lord. The path that you now are taking will lead to your death at the hands of a saiyajin. "She then turned and smiled at his shocked expression just before she disappeared from view.

Freeza clinched his fists in silent anger."How could she know that I have anything but peaceful diplomatic intentions?" he wondered.He shot a glance up to the raised platform and to find Prince Vegeta, who had remained standing in the same place where the woman left him, was curiously staring at him.It was then the woman's words came back to him._"The path you now are taking will lead to your death at the hands of a saiyajin."_"Could it be possible that those absurd legends are true?" he thought looking at the boy who his people proclaimed to be the next Legendary Super Saiyajin.He watched as the young prince glared at him and turned with a snap of his cape and lowered himself onto his throne.Freeza turned and began to stride out of the hall but stopped short and turned to get a last look at the Saiyajin Prince."I will be watching you young monkey," he said under his breath before leaving the celebration all the more determined to grind the saiyajin race under his thumb. 

And thus the love/hate Freeza has for our little prince, his fear of the saiyajin and our story begins.

_ _

_As I said before in the draft of this chapter I am implying that there are female tsirijin.Even though it is popular in the fan fiction world to make Changelings either hermaphrodites or asexual there is nothing in either the manga or anime to suggest that is the case.In my version of the Dragon Ball universe there are female tsirijin and if you don't like it then don't read this story._

_ _

_Next time you will learn a little more of Freeza's plan and where its headed and the Prince's family life in…_

_ _

# Chapter 2:Proposed Alliance

** **

_Stop by my homepage at [http://www.geocities/l_songbird.com][1] for previous chapters of this epic, other stories I've written, as well as artwork based on my stories._****

   [1]: http://www.geocities/l_songbird.com



	3. Chapter 2: Proposed Alliance

# 

_Here is the latest Chapter.The previous disclaimer applies here._

_ _

# Chapter 2:Proposed Alliance

Prince Vegeta stifled a yawn as he listened to the adults bicker about what they had been quarreling about for the past year or more: Freeza.Last year the argument was if they should enter a non-aggression pact and if they should contract to do business with the Cold Empire.This year it was if they should form an alliance.One thing was for certain; he was tired of listening to arguments about Freeza.The counsel argued about Freeza, his parents argued about Freeza and even the peasants argued about Freeza.

"Your Majesty" Hakka, the Minister of War, implored, "I beg you to consider this alliance."

"Yes Your Majesty" Kabu said stressfully."As your Minister of Finance I believe it is a good idea.It will pour a lot more gold into Vegetasei's economy."

"I have already made a non-aggression pact with Lord Freeza and agreed to have some of our army do purging jobs for him so I do not see the necessity of an alliance" the King asserted.

"I agree with you My Lord" Lady Endou, the Minister of Trade, said supportively."An alliance with Freeza would almost certainly destroy our trade relations and other pacts.I am certain our technological and scientific agreements would suffer the most.Those races entered treaties with us on the understanding that we would agree to protect them and not overthrow them for the use of their resources."

"Yes" old Nonniku the Advisor supported."If our history teaches us anything it is that we cannot survive in the universe by having no peaceful relations with any of the other races regardless of how inferior they are to us."

"However" Kyuuri Commander and Chief of the Saiyjin Army "an alliance with the Cold Empire would make all other alliances inconsequential.They have an agreement with the Machine Planet Guild.Through them we would receive only the best and most advanced technology.Lord Freeza employs the best and brightest scientists and would share all of their knowledge with us gladly.We would be allied with the greatest power in the universe.They are as feared as the saiyajin are and they are led by a warrior and not bureaucrats therefore they would deserve the honor of our alliance more than the weak worlds we now hold under our influence."

"How can we put that much trust in Lord Freeza's hands?" questioned Hakusai the hitherto silent representative of the Eastern and Northern Provinces.

"I agree," said Tororo the representative of the Western and Southern Provinces."Our soldiers stationed on our allied worlds have been told many stories of Freeza's treachery.I fear he cannot be trusted."

"How can you listen to the fears of those inferior weaklings?" Kyuuri asked in disgust "They only fear Freeza because they cower in fear from a power greater than theirs we, on the other hand, are just as strong as Freeza so we need have no fear."

The old advisor had been scanning the attendants for their various reactions and at last came to the Prince who was quite obviously drifting away.He had never known a royal child to rebel and dislike administrative procedures as the young Prince.However, he knew much of it was due to the fact that he was an extremely bright child and became bored easily when things did not engage his mind and therefore sought to involve him in the proceedings."Prince Vegeta" Nonniku stated waking the boy from his daydream "what is your feeling about the matter, or have you been listening?"

All eyes turned to the prince.Of course they knew this was just the advisor's way testing him and getting him involved in the discussion because he had often done so before.No one really expected to follow the child's advice because it was just a learning tool for the King in training, however they also knew that the prince was not your average child.Often times the boy had said things that did indeed have weight so naturally they were curious if this would be one of those times.

"Of course I am listening baka," Prince Vegeta snapped sitting up straight in his chair."I think…" he began hesitantly trying to decide what he should say."I think that the Saiyajin Empire is strong and whatever decision is made it will survive but Freeza is even stronger.If we do enter an alliance we shouldn't give him too much power."The prince shifted nervously in the silence that followed until it gave way to nods and murmurs of approval for the various attendees.

The King frowned at his son.What the boy had said was a perfect compromised between both his views and those of his mate.He had no idea his son had been listening that intently to their arguments.He also knew that what the boy had said made sense.He felt extremely proud of his son in moments like this when he impressed all those around him yet he also felt a slight discomfort for being shown up by a child.He also suspected an outside influence had played a role in his son's thinking and this disturbed him.

"That is precisely what I mean," Lady Endou said giving the prince a smile of respect."If we put all our other alliances in danger of collapse by this one we are handing the changelings every last vestige of our economy.That is far too much power that they could wield against us.Eventually we would no longer be our own masters."

"Can I then suggest just a military alliance?" Hakka stated."Each others armed forces would be at the disposal of both Empires."

"But these peoples entered our sphere of power out of fear of Freeza" said the minister of trade "they are threatening to pull out entirely if we ally ourselves with them.They feel it is a violation of our agreements with them."

"That is enough," said the King."Lady do you think if we could guaranty to those peoples that Freeza would never come up against them and they would remain solely under our jurisdiction that they would agree to support us?"

"It is possible but I cannot say" Endou answered.

"Then go and find out from them and report back to me," the King ordered."That is all for today.You are all dismissed except for the prince."

Vegeta cringed at his father's statement.He had hoped that what he had said wouldn't get him into trouble but it evidently had.True he was more powerful than his father but Vegeta still held the King in the utmost respect and he disliked displeasing him.He was honor bound to give deference to him as both his father and King but it was more than that which motivated him.One could even say he was very fond of his father but of course he would never allow himself to own up to that fact as no self-respecting saiyajin would.Hiding his discomfort he met his father's appraising stare without wavering.

"Your suggestion of a compromise was very astute Vegeta," the King told his son.

"Thank you Father" the Prince said almost meekly.

"How long have you thought this way?" the King questioned.

"I'm not sure," Vegeta said "but for a while."

"Did you come to this conclusion yourself?" the King asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"How?" he asked.

"By listening to you, mother and…" he cut himself off realizing what he had almost said.

"And who Vegeta?" Vegeta's father asked lifting one eyebrow at the boy.

"Nira, father" said hanging his head.

"I knew that this had to be some of her doing," snarled the King."She has been intimating compromise to both the Queen and now she is exerting influence over my own son!Damn it Vegeta do you not have any of your own thoughts?How do you expect to be King if you allow a half-breed female slave to advise you?" he said.

"It is how I feel," Vegeta declared crossing his arms over his chest."Nira doesn't tell me what to do.Only you, mother, the advisor and Nappa do that but none of what you say makes sense."

"I could beat within an inch of your life for your lack of respect!" the King shouted standing up and banging his fists onto the table.

A knock came at the door.

"WHO DARES TO DISTRUBE ME WHEN I AM IN A PRIVATE MEETING?" the King bellowed at the door.

"Only I my Lord" came the reply of the Queen through the door.

Vegeta brightened slightly because when his mother intervened his discipline was never as severe if it only included his father.

"KUSO WOMAN!" he bellowed."This is NONE of YOUR affair!Leave AT ONCE!"

"All things concerning my son are of my affair My Lord" she replied."Now do I have to break in the door or will you let me in?"

Vegeta smiled as he watched his father's face twist with annoyance but a softer kind than his usual disdainful kind.This kind of annoyance the King only reserved for his mate and son.

"Very well" the King grumbled opening the door allowing Naoko entrance into the room."Now what in the hell do you want?" the King asked slamming the door closed.

"I wished to congratulate my son for his shining performance in the Counsel Session and for getting his father to see a small fraction of reason" Naoko replied smiling proudly at the prince.The King 'humphed' at her statement and she turned her attention to him."My Lord I don't understand why you are so angry with him if you took up his advice."

"I am angry because the little half-breed wench is taking it upon herself to advise the royal family.First you and now Vegeta.Sometimes I wonder if she has schemes to take over the throne herself," the King snapped.

Young Vegeta relaxed and sat back knowing he would soon be forgotten in the flurry of words that was sure to come.

"You could find no evidence that she was a half-breed, remember My Lord?" Naoko asked him.

"That is only because anyone who knew about her is dead which I find almost too convenient," the King said defensively."How else do you explain her eyes woman?No other saiyajin of Vegetasei has violet eyes."

"The only thing I know is that she has been nothing but a good an faithful servant these past 5 years" Naoko stated "during which she has never given us any reason to doubt her.Your irrational hatred of aliens is just blinding you."

"I am NOT irrational!" the King stated furiously.

"Anyone who could see the way you are carrying on right now would take issue with that" Naoko said slyly.

The King sputtered at the truth of her remark and Vegeta couldn't help but snicker at the comical look on his father's face.The King glared at his son who immediately composed himself.

"My Lord" Naoko stated "Is there not a meeting you are late for?"

King Vegeta looked at the chronometer in the room and snorted disdainfully."This is not over" the King stated "We will have a discussion about both of your lack of respect later."With that he stormed from the room with his cape fluttering behind.

Naoko smiled at her son knowing full well how empty the King's threat was."Come my prince," she said to him "I'm sure that there are other things that you would rather be doing.Perhaps we can find someone foolish enough to spar with you."

Vegeta jumped down off of the chair excited at the prospect of actually doing something instead of just talking or listening.However, though he loved to fight, he couldn't shake his father's words and the words of the others.

"Mother" he asked pausing in front of her. "Do you think it's wrong to listen to Nira?" 

Naoko sighed and looked down at her son."You do well to listen to all points of view before making any decision.As for Nira herself I think she can be trusted."She saw the look on her son's face become slightly sad with her uncertainty."Do not worry little one," she told him soothingly wrapping the tip of her tail around his "I'm certain she would do nothing to ever hurt you.Keep on as you have and do not let my fears or your father's fears become your own. You are far too young to be so serious."

Vegeta looked up at the Queen's beautiful face as she smiled with pleasure down at him.He wrapped his own tail around hers and gave her a timid smile knowing that he shouldn't indulge in such small displays of affection but somehow his mother seemed to make it seem right.

"Come and let us enjoy the rest of the afternoon" she said to the boy and led him from the room.

As the door closed behind them and the room was empty Ice at last stirred.She dropped her camouflage with a heavy heart.Her assignment was becoming more and more difficult as of late and not because of her performance.No things were working out perfectly.Those bribed were driving the King and now even the Queen toward forming at least some kind of alliance.Once the Cold Empire had its foot in the door then it would be a simple matter to gradually take over the rule of this world.She had done it several times before and she knew that she would succeed again but for the first time this thought disturbed her.

Ice sighed.She couldn't help but grow attached to the royal family.For five years day in and day out she had been observing them, living with them and had grown fond of each of them.Her assignments had always been quick before never lasting long enough for her to grow to care for anyone.However, this time she did care and she had particular affection for the young prince who she had watched grow from an infant into a proud and beautiful child.He was terribly spoiled and ill tempered but he had a true depth of understanding and feeling uncommon for his people who rejected such things for the supposed greater virtue of physical strength.

Her deception weighed heavy on her conscious especially now that she had even greater cause to worry for Prince Vegeta.His little defiant performance at his Warrior's Appointment Ceremony had caught the interest of Lord Freeza and since that day, one month ago, she was asked to report almost every detail of his day-to-day activities.Freeza often took interest in spirited and beautiful people taking perverse pleasure in skillfully breaking them and bending them to his will.She knew this from experience and did not wish the child to become a victim of her Lord's sadistic fetish and yet she was afraid to defy him.Besides if she did she would be rejecting everything that she was raised to be.She was a spy, an assassin and lived in shadows becoming whatever was necessary to destroy her enemies.The tsirjin females had always been used as such and always would be due to their unique abilities.

"I am sorry" she thought solemnly gazing at her reflection in the glass perusing her features that almost no one ever saw "but I must do my duty.Its what I was born to and its what I am."With that she faded into the shadows once more to do the bidding of her lord and master.

Hmm!This is kind of cool.I'm actually writing my own spy/political intrigue story.I've never tried anything like this so I hope I'm doing okay so far.

_ _

_Next time…_

_ _

_The plot thickens.An alliance is created but at what cost?Vegeta meets someone that teaches him a very useful technique in…_

_ _

**Chapter 3: The Seeds of Discord**


	4. Chapter 3: Seeds of Discord

_Here's the latest installment of Cold Accord.You'll see several familiar faces surface in this chapter._

_ _

_The same disclaimer from the previous chapter still applies here._

Chapter 3: Seeds of Discord

The saiyjin girl watched the two fighters size each other up from opposite sides of the ring.The stadium was empty, spectators never came to watch the Prince spar for fear that they would be forced into fighting him when he ran out of opponents.It was just she, Nappa, Prince Vegeta and an unfortunate young saiyajin man who was stupid enough to think he had a chance against Vegetasei's strongest warrior.Nira looked fondly at her young master as he stood proudly in the ring.He really was remarkable for his age, a prodigy both on the battlefield and in his studies.It was rare to find someone endowed with both intelligence and fighting skill, which made him such a formidable opponent at such a tender age.She was only an indentured servant, little better than a slave, but she couldn't help but feel almost motherly towards the Prince.Perhaps it was improper but she couldn't help it.After all it was she who, cared for him as an infant when his mother was busy training or in other official capacities, which was almost all the time.She was raising him and not his parent's as was the saiyajin way.Only noble's children had caretakers, the other children, were put in large training centers according to their power level and grew up there.The weakest were shipped off to other planets on inconsequential missions so that they didn't take up time that could be spent on the more deserving.

The saiyajin teenager looked cockily down at the child grinning evilly at him.Sure he'd heard that the prince was powerful, the strongest on the planet, but he was just a child.In his mind, that gave him the distinct advantage of more experience in battle, which he intended on using to the full.

"Are you ready?" Prince Vegeta asked his opponent.

"Sure I am" the teenager replied "but are you sure that you are?Shouldn't you go put on some armor?After all you decreed that this should be a battle until only one of us is left standing and in need of a regeneration tank."

Vegeta chuckled and smirked imperiously."I don't need armor against the likes of you," he stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Remember that child when I send you to the medical ward" he replied defensively. "But don't worry I'll go easy on you, after all you are the Prince and I don't like the idea of hurting you too badly."He watched as a dark anger settled in on the child's features and he heard the female sitting at the side of the ring gasp.

"He's gotta death wish don't he" Nappa commented to the young violet-eyed woman sitting on the ground next to where he stood.

"I hope the Prince decides to be merciful," Nira added quietly.

Picking this statement up Vegeta ventured a glance at the girl.He knew she disapproved of what she termed "unnecessary killings".She sternly spoke against killing people just because they brought you your dinner cold or questioned your authority.His father, on the other hand, said such displays of power were necessary in order to make your underlings fear and respect you.He respected them both very much, only in different ways, and he didn't like it when either one of them was disappointed in him.Often times he felt frustrated about just how he should act.

"Begin!" shouted Nappa thanking the gods that the Prince had decided to use someone else as his punching bag that day.

Before the young man could move Vegeta was gone in a flash.The startled warrior looked around and saw no one and a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.He felt a sharp pain in his back and wheeled around as he caught a snatch of retreating laughter.Crouching in a fighting stance, ready to defend himself, he stared into the face of nothingness again.His every muscle tensed as he searched for his opponent unsuccessfully.Suddenly he was almost yanked off his feet by his long hair and he struck out at his tormenter only to connect with air yet again.Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he began to wonder why he ever thought that he as a First Class warrior ever had a chance against a Super Elite even though he was only a child.

Nappa grinned as he watched Vegeta's ruthless efficiency while he played cat and mouse with the older boy feeling that he had something to do with the boy's skill.The truth was that he really did little to hone the prince's skills.The main crux of his ability was entirely and uncannily natural.He had a natural sense of weight and balance and possessed a natural grace and fluidity of motion that made his fighting a pleasure to watch.His abnormally high power level, that gave him strengthen beyond his years, was a deadly weapon wielded with the cruel air that was proper for a saiyajin warrior.

Suddenly Vegeta appeared in front of the teenager and landed a crushing blow into his leg instantly shattering the femur bone.The teenager doubled over in pain and clutched it holding back his tears.He screamed and fell over as the horrendous pain shot up his spine.He looked up at the child's gleeful face as he writhed on the ground every time a fresh pain shot up the length of his body realizing in astonishment that he had lost in less than a minute's time."Father you were right" he said in his mind. "I was a fool to think I could fight the prince and now I will very likely loose my life for it."

"You underestimated me," Vegeta said reproachfully twisting the tail he held in his grasp."You are pathetic" he gloated "I have beaten you without even breaking a sweat."He released the young man's tail and walked over to face him picking up his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes."You are fortunate that I'm in a good mood today otherwise you'd be dead right now" the boy said relishing the look of shock on the other saiyajin's face "mockery of the royal house is treason."He then kicked the teenager hard in the stomach causing him to pull into a fetal position and then he walked to where his bodyguard stood and Nira sat.

"Tell me that someone actually worthy of the honor of sparring with me has signed up" the boy demanded taking a drink from the bucket with the dipper watching disinterestedly as the young man emptied the contents of his stomach onto the battlefield and commenced to coughing up a large quantity of blood.

"I'm afraid no one else has signed up Ouiji-sama" Nira said."Your reputation for randomly killing opponents discourages other fighters from doing so."She smiled warmly at the boy knowing that it was her comment that had saved the young man's life.Her attention was brought back to the teenager who now collapsed."Shouldn't he be taken to a regen tank?" she asked her young master.

Vegeta 'humphed' "Whatever," he said sitting down next to her gloomily."Do what is necessary Nappa."

"Guards come and get this boy to the medical ward" Nappa ordered.He barely contained his jealousy at his charge's preference to his other caretaker.He found it very unsaiyajin to show preference to the one that attended to his physical needs and not the one who had taught him his fighting techniques.The prince had long ago surpassed him and moved on to other trainers and barely acknowledged his existence and he now served only as a figurehead of a bodyguard for a child who could easily protect himself.

"There's no one decent around here anymore to fight" the prince complained to the violet eyed girl."I'm bored," he pouted.

"You could spar with me if you'd like my Prince" Nappa said hoping to gain his young master's attention.

Vegeta laughed."You are as useless a sparring partner as you are a conversationalist," he told the man.

Nira looked up and saw the hurt and disappointment written all over the big saiyajin's face.He wasn't as shy about displaying emotions as most saiyajin were and this made her like him.That and his unwavering loyalty were excellent qualities but of course the only thing Vegeta noticed were his dim wits and his sloppy battle technique.

"Should I get some saibamen?" the giant asked hopefully.

"Why not?" the prince answered half-heartedly."At least they provide a challenge even though it is a meager one."

"I'll get some right away" the big man stated hurrying away.

"Looking for a challenge monkey?" a voice said from behind.Freeza looked down at the saiyajin boy who sat with his back to him, rudely refusing to answer him or acknowledge his presence.The boy was just begging to be put in his place and yet his refusal to fear him didn't spark the usual indignation that other's defiance did.He found the boy uniquely fascinating.

Vegeta squinted his face up like he had just bitten into a lemon when the words hit his ears.Every time Freeza spoke to him his blood boiled because he wasn't allowed to say what he thought.Freeza had been on Vegetasei for a month while he and the King ironed out their alliance and his father strictly charged him to be respectful for the sake of the alliance.Vegeta looked up at his bodyguard, the man who was supposed to protect him, in reproach as he fairly shook in his boots.It disgusted him the way everyone cow-towed and showed the tyrant such fear.Even Nira was doing her best not to look at Freeza and was nervously twisting the skirt of her garment.

"No answer monkey?" Freeza chuckled."You treat me deplorably.And to think I was about to offer you a decent challenge."Freeza smirked as he could see the boy desperately trying to hold back his explosive temper.He found the boy's little outbursts amusing and was disappointed that the king had counseled him against them. 

"Are you offering to fight me?" Vegeta asked hopefully looking over at the Changeling.Vegeta seriously liked the idea of pounding out his animosity towards the tsirijin in a fight.When he turned around he saw that Freeza was not alone, he had his two bodyguards with him.He deigned them both with equally contemptuous glares and was pleased that it annoyed them.

"You would be at as much of a disadvantage against me as that unfortunate monkey you just vanquished was against you" Freeza said smirking superiorly at the boy as he fearlessly glared daggers at him."I was thinking someone at your own level, the captain of my guard. I will arrange a match if you are interested."

Vegeta noted that the fat pink bodyguard looked a little surprised and perhaps nervous all of the sudden and the blue-skinned sissy one looked amused."I'll accept your challenge Freeza-sama" Vegeta said craftily "but only if I get to face you when I beat him."

Freeza chuckled again."It wouldn't be that simple.In order for me to consent to face anyone they must prove themselves stronger than my strongest men and you are far below their level Vegeta.I will allow you to face other fighters of greater power levels if you manage to vanquish him, in fact, I give you my word that I will always give you a new greater challenge each time you vanquish an opponent I set before you."

"Very well Freeza" the young prince replied."I accept your challenge."

"Good," the tyrant said "I will bring him here in one week at this time."

"I will be here," the saiyajin boy said confidently.

Nira ventured to glance up at the tsirijin only to be met by the tyrant's red mocking eyes.Freeza gave a slight smile that Nira knew the meaning of all too well.He was enjoying the fact that she was powerless to do anything.He knew her conscious was bothering her, fairly ripping her apart over her divided loyalties, and he was enjoying her mental anguish.She was yet another puppet in his sick game.He then changed his look knowingly, teasingly letting her know he had further plans for her that would involve her in some new blood-chilling way.All at once she realized she was expendable, she had lost his good graces and would pay.She saw the delight shine in his eyes at seeing the fear that had no doubt betrayed with her realization before he turned to leave with his two bodyguards in tow.

"Nira, are you okay?" Vegeta asked her noticing how she had paled under the tyrant's gaze.

"Yes" she said quickly and nervously avoiding the child's eyes."Yes, I'm sorry my prince.I disgrace you with my fear."Standing up she stared at the ground."I have spent too much time here.I should be attending to the Queen.Will you excuse me Vegeta-sama?"

"You are excused" the boy said confused by her wishing to retreat from him.

Nira bowed, turned and quickly walked away towards the palace.She turned before she reached it and went to a place that she knew there were no cameras or prying eyes that could find her.There she sat down and wept the bitter tears she had held back in the presence of the prince and his bodyguard.She never thought she would or could be rejected by her lord.It was disgraceful.She would be labeled a traitor and be despised after all her years of devoted service.There had to be some way to save herself, to redeem herself, and she feared just what it might be because it undoubtedly would mean hurting someone she cared about.She blended in with the shadows her heavy heart weighing her down.

Captain Ginyu twirled around in front of the mirror admiring his newly acquired body.She was really quite beautiful.She had two large dark eyes framed by thick eyelashes and topped by gracefully arching silvery white-eye brows. She had a small delicate mouth, high cheekbones and a snubbed nose.Her long, hair caught the light and appeared to be great mass of spun silk as it cascaded down to the middle of her back.Her figure wasn't too bad, but he himself preferred bustier women.He laughed his deep raspy laugh and looked over to where his newly occupied body sat trashing trying to get free of his men.Fortunately she had finally stopped screaming at last understanding that the sound bubble created by the machine prevented anyone more than 50 yards away from hearing her.

"Well, I'll give you this much Queenie" Ginyu stated, "your body may not be all that strong but it does look good.You have an excellent taste for clothes.They really do fit form as well as function."

His men laughed."Yes Captain" Bata said "You look so good I wouldn't mind asking you out on a date."He was cut short as the Queen chomped down on his finger.He hissed and let go of her.

"You baka!" she screeched."How dare you do this to me!After I was so hospitable!"

"It just goes to show you should never invite a strange man back to your quarters for a private dinner" he said with a smirk.He laughed as she screeched again and tried to pull away from Bata as he grabbed hold of her once again."Don't worry you'll get your body back" he told her "this is only a loan until we get everything done that Freeza's ordered.I promise to take good care of it for you."

"Do you actually think you'll fool anyone," the Queen shouted."You still sound like your old self and when I tell them what you've done they'll believe me!"

"Recoom" Ginyu said "hand over that new toy to me."

"Uh sure" the big fighter replied complying with the request handing over what looked like a large diamond choker.

"Now say something Queenie" Ginyu said with a smirk placing the necklace in front of her.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you," she hissed.

"Thank you" he said now taking the item and placing it around his neck.After lightly touching the top of it he began to speak only this time it was not with his own voice."You see Queenie now I sound just like you and you sound just like me" he said.

"No" she cried and looked horrified when she spoke with the voice of her captor.

"You see I have a special device implanted in my voice box that is connected with an outside, external device that at this moment inside this necklace.When I take a voice sample and turn it on it automatically turns the one on in my body so that for as long as I want I can swap voices with anyone I body snatch."

"Why?" she asked, "Why are you doing this?We agreed to support the Cold Accord."

"You see" Ginyu stated "Freeza wants more than just an alliance he wants the whole Saiyajin Empire and your little kingdom is going to play a big part in accomplishing that purpose.We are a commando squad specializing in little covert operations like this for Freeza."

"You are despicable," the woman said dolefully causing laughter to erupt from the three men that held her.

"Alright men I think it's time to begin" the captain told them."Gurdo let the squad out just like you brought them in."

"You got it captain" the small green alien replied turning off the sound-canceling generator.

Preparing himself he took several preparatory inhalations before sucking in air deeply and holding his breath.The world froze around him and he quickly gathered Ki into his hands and lightly touched Bata and Recoom infusing a little of his ki into them.His ki allowed them to unfreeze and they bolted for the balcony leaping off and took flight.He leapt into the air already beginning to strain in holding his breathe.He concentrated sweat drops forming on his brow knowing he had to hold the Time Freeze long enough to allow them to escape unnoticed.He blinked his four-eyes as they reached the wall and flew over it.The others were already donning their hooded cloaks as he joined them.He noticed that there were people, a group of four women, passing by and they probably would react funny to a group of hooded figures appearing out of no where but he was beginning to feel lightheaded and knew he would never make it if he tried to continue further.He tried to reach out for his cloak but he was dizzy and missed it falling on his face instead.Unable to hold his breath any longer the air escaped his lips as his head struck the ground knocking him out cold.

The women gasped when they noticed the cloaked figures appear and watched transfixed as one of them stooped over and picked up the strange green creature. They had no chance to react any further as they were callously vaporized by Recoom's mouth attack.

"That was close" Bata said wrapping Gurdo in his cloak."Sometimes I wonder if Gurdo really is an asset to the force."

"He has made our escapes much easier" Recoom offered.

"But I kind of miss blowing away everyone who saw us as we made our escape" the purple alien replied.

"Those were the good old days," Recoom said nostalgically.

Just then they heard the queen's, or rather Captain Ginyu's hysterical screaming about attempted murder.

"I think we should go" Bata suggested.The two walked calmly away leaving the melee behind them.

Vegeta strode into the throne room and found his father giving audience to a group of saiyajin who were kneeling before him.As the Prince drew near all but the saiyajin at the head of the group risked sidelong glances at him.Other than to note that there were four males and a female he took little notice of them.They were clearly third class soldiers and thus did not deserve anything more than a cursory glance.

"So Commander Bardock" King Vegeta intoned giving his son an annoyed glare. "I hear it is to you we can attribute the victory at Rycon 7?"

"Yes Your Majesty" Bardock said lifting his head to meet the ruler's gaze.

"Father I demand to speak to you immediately" Vegeta demanded upon reaching the platform.  
  


"Brat I am busy" the King growled that the child"I will speak to you when I am ready."

"But it is important" Vegeta proclaimed.

The King stood up from his throne and gathered energy in his hands."You will wait brat or I will personally destroy your entire training center!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.His father knew just where to hit him."Alright but don't keep me waiting long" he grumbled.

King Vegeta 'humphed' and sat back down and gave his attention back to his subjects.

"Now go on Commander," the King said returning his attention to the group who quickly lowered their heads respectfully after gawking at the little scene.

"Yes sire" Bardock said before continuing."By using a technique that I invented during my time in the science labs I was able to turn the tide of the battle to our favor.By creating artificial moonlight we were able to transform and even the local's radical weaponry did not stand a chance against us then."

Vegeta looked at the saiyajin man with more interest after hearing his statement.

"You are Third Class" the King remarked "and you gained victory because of a parlor trick when my elite squadron had been struggling for weeks.I am very impressed.I can imagine what this technique could do in the hands of an Elite.I trust that you can teach this technique to others?"

"I would be honored to teach it to anyone but it is very difficult to learn" Bardock said."It takes someone with extraordinary control over their ki energy to execute it successfully.Thus far I am the only one who has learned how to master it." 

"Then I should be able to learn it easily" Vegeta interjected with a smirk."I demand to be the first to be taught this skill."

"I would be honored to teach this skill to you my Prince" Bardock stated "with the King's permission."

"You have my permission Commander," the King said with a bit of an aggravated glower at his son."You will receive a list of those others that I wish to be trained as well.You are dismissed."

Bardock and his squad crossed their arms before them in the military salute before rising and exiting the throne room.

King Vegeta immediately looked angrily at his impertinent son."Now what is it that is so urgent brat?"

"I am in urgent need of a new trainer," Vegeta said. "I have learned everything the current baka can teach me and I need new skills for an upcoming battle in a week."

"What battle?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Freeza has agreed to have the captain of his guard fight me in one week and I need to be ready" Vegeta replied.

"You accepted a challenge that Freeza gave you?" King Vegeta said with delight."I knew that he was taking an interest in you but this is extraordinary.He doesn't make a practice of doing such things.I hope you were respectful."

"What is this about Freeza?" Queen Naoko demanded entering the room.

"He has set up a match between the brat and the captain of his guard," the King told his mate."I told you that he has taken a liking to him."

"That is why you cannot allow it" Naoko told him."Freeza is treacherous and may very likely use the Prince against you.Who knows what he is scheming for this match."

"You are making too much of this woman" King Vegeta told her "besides which, it is none of your affair."

"I cannot stand by while you endanger your people and my son," she shouted unfurling her tail and waiving it about in agitation."Every time you make a concession to him and allow him put his finger in another area of power he gets closer to taking the rule from you.He has done it before to others so what makes you think he won't do it to Vegetasei?"

"He sees us as equals and respects us as warriors" the King returned.

"And that is why he calls us monkeys and degrades us" she snapped."You may be a fool but I am not and I will not allow him gain control of my son and he has my mate!"

"SHUT UP!" King Vegeta bellowed rising up and glaring down at her gathering energy in his hand."How dare you insinuate that I am anyone's puppet!"

Vegeta looked at his parent's in dread.He felt the animosity thick in the air and it disturbed him.For the first time he feared that it was possible for his father to hurt his mother and yet she stood defiantly before him unafraid.

"Leave now Vegeta" Naoko said to her son "I need to talk to your father in private."

The prince gave them both a look of concern and for once obediently left their presence without a protest or complaint.He entered the hallway and the door closed behind him and then slowly ambled down the passageway his tail drooping and lifeless as he heard his parent's raised voices invade the quiet of the palace.He tried to tune them out by concentrating on the even rhythm of his footsteps.He had a terrible feeling of foreboding and the words of the soothsayer echoed in his mind._"You will never be King of Vegetasei,"_ she had said.He didn't want to think about it and concentrated more deeply to the sound of his footfalls and found no solace but more confusion as he came to realize he was hearing more than one set. 

Vegeta wheeled around quickly in readiness for his shadow and instead found nothing but an empty hall to greet him.His keen eyes darted back and forth his, his tail following suit, but he could detect nothing but a familiar scent that always seemed to hang about him and his family that he couldn't quite place.

"I think I'm letting this get to me.I need to block this out and concentrate on other things," he thought starting down the hall again listening carefully but not hearing another set of ghost steps this time. "I will find this Commander Bardock and demand he teach me his technique and begin training for the match."

"But Lord Freeza" Dodoria protested "why do I have to fight the little monkey?Why should I waste my time?"

"Because Mr. Dodoria" Freeza said evenly swishing the wine in his goblet staring out at the endless sea of stars."I want to test the true nature of his power which is something that I cannot do when he is fighting those weaker than himself.Your power level is much closer to his than any of my other men so the task has fallen to you."

"But why not Zarbon?" he continued.

"Zarbon is much too strong for him," said Freeza."There would be no contest."

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you are nervous that the kid might beat you Dodoria" Zarbon prodded.

"I am not" Dodoria protested, "I'm stronger than him and there's no way he can pull anything that I haven't seen."

"Then why are you sweating?" Zarbon continued with a chuckle.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and their honed reflexes immediately snapped them into fighting stances.The door swished shut and the intruder revealed herself.

"Oh Ice" Zarbon said resuming a relaxed position."I forgot you had the code for the door."

"You could warn us when you're coming" Dodoria scolded.

"What else do you expect?" Freeza asked the bloated alien with a throaty chuckle.Freeza turned the hover chair to greet his guest, a rare gesture that made Ice nervous."She excels at her work Dodoria and what's more she never questions my authority.No matter what I ask she will do.Is that not right my dear?"

"Yes, My Lord" she said trying not to sound as fearful as she felt.

"Come here and sit at my feet" Freeza commanded the tsirijin female "and join me in a glass of wine."

Ice came towards him and did as he bade hoping that she had been wrong earlier that day about his rejection of her.She knew from experience that his kindnesses always came with a price attached.He had not offered her wine since the night he had ordered her to perform her first assassination for him.Her test of loyalty then had been very cruel, as she knew; no doubt this one would be as well.She took the goblet from Zarbon and noted the pity in his golden eyes.

"Thank you Zarbon" Freeza said politely "now both of you guard the hall."Freeza watched as the two exited and then directed his blood-red gaze on Ice.He was pleased to see her squirm and advert her violet eyes."Come now my dear," he said "drink and enjoy the wine it will help you relax" he said taking a sip of his own goblet.He watched as she brought the glass to her lips and swallowed a mouthful of the draught and smirked."Tell me what you have to report," he commanded not wavering his piercing gaze.

"My lord the Queen is against the match you arranged between the Prince and Dodoria but the King is not" she stated.

"Yes" Freeza said sadly."She is beginning to become quite a thorn in my side. She seems to have somehow gotten a smattering of my plans and the King has listened to her on occasion.Do you believe our monkey king is beginning to give in to his mate?"

"I fear it My Lord," she answered still not looking up.

"Yes Ice you do fear it don't you?" Freeza answered."There was a time when you feared me and never dared to even think about disobeying me."He reached out with his free hand causing her to drop her wine in alarm and grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eye."Now you balk and cringe at my every command and it concerns me for today's doubt always becomes tomorrow's betrayal.Need I remind you of how I took you in after you were so tragically orphaned and your clan was in shambles?"

"No My Lord" she pleaded in panic."You know that I am forever grateful to you and I am loyal."

"Ah there it is!" Freeza cooed sweetly."I was wrong you still do fear me Ice and I know that you won't disappoint me.Will you?"

"No, my Lord" the tsirijin girl mumbled.

"I'm so glad we have that straightened out," Freeza said coldly releasing her face."Now I have a little assignment for you" he continued almost seductively caressing her cheek."I want you to kill the Queen of Vegetasei for me" he said slowly so as to let the words sink in watching in satisfaction as her pale blue skin blanched almost completely white."I want it be an especially violent and imprecise assassination that you could blame on a young nationalistic fanatic.This is your cover."

The tyrant handed Ice a hollow-image projector and she hit the button with a shaky hand.An image of a dark orange-skinned humanoid with short white hair appeared.

"He is the oldest son of the royal family from a planet in the saiyajin's influence," the tsirjin lord continued."His mother openly opposed the alliance and when it is announced the Queen will be rejecting it.He will then disappear; you will be notified and will take action.Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord" Ice replied meekly.

Freeza smirked."That's my good girl," he said with a laugh."Now I think you should be getting back to your duties before you are missed." 

"Yes my Lord" Ice replied still feeling numb from shock and fear.She stood up still clutching the emitter in her pale, shaky hands.She looked at her lord and master as he peered at her over his beverage examining her carefully for every delicious and minute detail of her inner struggle.Taking another sip of the wine as red as his cold eyes he turned the chair from her and faced out toward the view port once again.Ice turned her back to him and melted into the air before leaving so that no one would see her as the tenants of the Shadow Sisterhood decreed trying hard not to think to deeply about the horrible task set before her.

Bardock watched the young prince scan the area.The boy was a strange child, yet there was no way for him to be anything else, he was being raised to be both a king and a legend neither of which allowed him to be normal.

"You have done well Commander" Vegeta told the older solider."This is so far away from everything that there is no risk of discovery while I train."He turned and regarded the man suspiciously."You will teach me both how to create the ball of light and how to control the transformation, as you claim that you can, and when I dismiss you upon your return you will tell no one where I am or what I'm training to do.Is that clear?"

"Yes Ouji-sama" the man said with a smile "as long as you grant me what you promised."

The boy frowned at him."Yes, yes" he said irritably "I will be sure that your squadron has the opportunity to take choice assignments no matter what power-level is recommended.I don't see why you have such a death wish but my word is good."

"Excellent" Bardock said."I wish to thank you for that and for your earlier service to my house this day."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow."And what service was that?"

"Earlier today you sparred with a First Class warrior, a teenager, who you spared despite his foolish disrespect of you.That boy was my son, Raditz, and I am pleased that he will live to continue my family line."

Vegeta smirked."That weakling was your son?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes I warned him not to fight you but he is stubborn and believes himself invincible" Bardock said."I hope you managed to knock some sense into his thick head.He could use it."

Vegeta laughed."You may only be a Third Class peasant but at least you are not feeble minded like half of the Elites."He looked at the man inquisitively."Can I ask you a question soldier?"

"Of course" the commander answered.

"Why did you leave the work of a science technician?" Vegeta asked.

"Because there was no honor in it," he answered."Only those with low power levels who manage to come back from their infant assignments sane and in one piece are put there.I wanted a chance to prove that I was a warrior that deserved the respect of his race."

"And you have proved it with your recent victory?" asked the prince with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot" the warrior told the boy with his own smirk.

Vegeta laughed."Well then warrior let's begin.I have much training to do before my match and you will want to get back to choose your next suicide mission."

"Very well" the man said beginning to gather ki in his hand"Pay close attention Ouji-sama I don't want to have to explain this more than once."

_And thus concludes another complete chapter thickening the plot still further.How did you like it?_

_ _

_I had to add in a cameo from Bardock and crew to explain how Vegeta learned the artificial moon technique so I found a way to fit it into the plot.Yes Captain Ginyu and his band of merry men do figure as a major component in the story and you will be seeing more of them and Raditz too but not Bardock_

_ _

_What's next?_

_ _

_Vegeta faces off with Dodoria and * **sniff *** Ice is called upon to carry out her dastardly assignment.Will Vegeta best Dodoria or be pounded into the ground by the disgusting blob?Will Ice carry out the assassination or will she find the courage to defy Freeza?To find out "tune in" for…_

_ _

**Chapter 4:The Sealing of Fates**__

Shameless plugs:

Be sure to read my other current epic Machine Planet Saga (it's staring Veggie, Bulma, Chibi Trunks, Android 17 and Android 16) and you will find that all of my stories connect in some way.At one point or another in the trilogy you will see some of the characters that appear in this saga because Machine touches on Veggie's past. In fact, you will kind of be getting a sneak peek at some elements of part II of the Vegeta Trilogy inMachine.

Please read my short story A Super Saiyajin Story it's about chibi Trunks and Goten going SSJ for the first time.

_Last but not least come and visit my homepage, The Songbird and the Dragon,for more fan fiction and fan art at_ [_http://www.geocities.com/l_songbird_][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/l_songbird



	5. Chapter 4: The Sealing of Fates

_I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out but my life has been really crazy recently and I also tend to take my time when writing the battle sequences to be sure that I have communicated exactly what is happening clearly._

_ _

_NOTE:Despite valiant searching I could not find the name for quite a few of thealien species in DBZ.Apparently Toriyama didn't find naming all of them important so I have tried to avoid naming as many as possible.I found it necessary to name the race that Jeice (or Jitzu) belongs to.Since he is described as orange (I think he look more red though) I have named them Daidaiirojin (Orange People).Conversely the planet is called Daidaiirosei.I describe their skin color from orange-red to peach but they always will have white/platinum hair._

_ _

_WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of violence and I went into a little more detail than usual on some of it.Still I don't think it's terribly gory._

_ _

Chapter 4:The Sealing of Fates

The Memorial Stadium was jammed to capacity with eager saiyajin watching the monthly blood sport.Once a month a tournament was scheduled wherein all those with vendettas, grudges and challenges to settle could do so without all hell breaking out on the planet.The ruling class had long ago discovered that the warriors, if left to their own devices, would pick fights and battles with each other at the most inconvenient times and places.After the crown was responsible for cleaning up after several knock-down-drag-out brawls a law was passed that stated battles could only take place once a month in the stadium for all to see.Now the Day of Blood was a highly treasured part of the saiyajin culture broadcast planet wide for the entertainment of the masses.

Freeza sat haughtily erect in his hover chair in the royal viewing box taking pleasure in the look of contempt the Saiyajin King gave him.He deliberately gazed at the empty throne next to King Vegeta before speaking.

"Your lovely mate isn't here to join us I see" the tyrant said sweetly."I had thought she would want to see how the Prince fairs in battle.I take it she objects because I arranged it."

"Freeza-sama accept my apologies" the King replied."She still does not trust you."

Freeza laughed."Don't worry she'll come around" he said once again in a sweet voice that made the saiyajin uneasy.

There was a sound of horns and the voice of the announcer came through the speaker system in the large arena."And now we have a special challenge match.It seems that you will be receiving the great honor watching our own Prince Vegeta square off with the Captain of Freeza's own body guard Dodoria.Unfortunately this is a match to be waged until only one of them is left standing and not to the death.Enter contestants."

A thunderous cacophony of cheers and shouts mixed with the sound of pounding fists erupted from the rowdy audience as Vegeta set foot out on the battlefield.King Vegeta looked over at the pasty tyrant as he directed his crimson gaze down at his son.His mate's words came to him and he wondered if Freeza's interest in his heir was hypocritical, as she suspected, or real.The lizard-like warrior had a satisfied sort of smirk as he leaned over to get a better look at the child in the center of the ring.His demeanor was almost affectionate, almost fatherly, as he watched the boy and King Vegeta was not sure if he liked it.

The saiyajin boy felt energized by the electrical atmosphere of the crowd.He sucked in their adoration through every pore using it to further bolster his strength.Vegeta was supremely confident, he had been on a self-imposed training retreat for the whole week, and he knew that he was ready.He was waiting with baited breath for his promised opponent to show himself.Vegeta felt his heart take a dive of disappointment and disbelief when he saw who entered the ring.

"You?" Vegeta asked incredulously."You are my opponent?"

"That's right kid," Dodoria said with a grin spread across his black disgustingly cracked lips. "I'm the one who's going to teach you a little humility."

Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the pink alien before he suddenly busted out laughing hysterically.With every guffaw Dodoria was sent closer to the edge of loosing it.He silently told himself that his master wanted the boy alive and clenched his fists while the little monkey-tailed upstart wound down out of his outburst.

"Are you done?' Dodoria asked Vegeta.

"Yes I'm now ready to teach _you_ a lesson in humility," Vegeta said brazenly throwing Dodoria's own words back in his face while carefully wrapping his tail around his waist.

Dodoria rushed at Vegeta with a growl.He slammed his fist down at the boy's head and found himself jamming it into the ground instead.He fell forward onto his face when he received a kick to his rear and sat up cursing and spitting out dirt shocked that the little saiyajin was as fast as he was.

"Come on pink-boy I know that even you can't be that pathetic," Vegeta taunted with a cruel air.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" Dodoria screamed before shooting off a mouth ki attack where the child stood.

Vegeta darted away barely skirting its edge and it went off as it struck the domed protective ki shield that hung over the stands full of spectators.

"You're aim is a little off Do-Do breathe" Vegeta chided.

"Why don't you attack me?" Dodoria screamed.

"Because I know that you're holding out on me" the Price divulged "and I refuse to fight back until I see that you're giving it your all."

Dodoria laughed his enormous bulk quivering like a pink mound of jello."Okay monkey I'll be happy to indulge you but just remember you asked for it." 

Vegeta grinned at the alien and watched with anticipation as he prepared to power-up.The ground began to tremble as the first flames of energy became visible around Dodoria and the audience became silent.The ugly pink alien screamed as his ki flared and the little red veins in his eyes became visible with his strain.Vegeta watched his scouter and was surprised to see that his opponent's power level was indeed approaching his own.After a few moments it became clear that Dodoria's energy level was shooting past his own even in his most highly powered stage and the young saiyajin gapped in disbelief.

"HA!HA! HA!" Dodoria chortled."You should see your face!Now you see what you are really up against!You can always forfeit so I don't have to mess up that cute little face of yours."

"Don't be ridiculous" Vegeta quickly retorted regaining his composure."I never consign a battle.As for your power, you are impressive but not that impressive.You may be stronger than me, but not by much, and seeing as I have brains working for me as well as brawn that stacks the odds decidedly against you."

"How dare you insult my intelligence!" Dodoria fumed."You are nowhere near my league."

"Think not?' the boy asked."Don't count you chickens before they're hatched.Now its my turn to show you my true power."

Vegeta planted his feet.Breathing in deeply he unwound his tail and took a spread legged stance.He concentrated briefly before he slowly allowed his the energy to release and build.His aura glowed brightly at intervals and seemed to encircle him for a moment in almost a whirlwind.Vegeta glared evilly at Dodoria before gave a mighty battle cry and released his energy in a tremendous burst that nearly knocked the alien off his feet.His power level climbed rapidly to Dodoria's horror making him realize that he had made a mistake in underestimating the child's power.Freeza had been absolutely right that Vegeta's power level was near his own.The ugly alien glanced up at his master to see his reaction and was dismayed to see Freeza fairly grinning at the young boys display of power.

"There's no way you can be that strong!You're only a child!" Dodoria stated glancing back at the cocky boy."How can you be almost as strong as me?"

"I'm a prodigy," Vegeta said with a lop-sided smirk "haven't you heard?"

"It doesn't matter" Dodoria spat."I'll squash you Veggie-boy!"

"Don't ever call me that!" Vegeta snapped."For that little crack I won't let you take the first move."Vegeta allowed some energy to gather in his hand."I look forward to the challenge of defeating you.It's been a long time since I've had a good workout.Shall we start with a little game of catch?"With that he through the energy ball square at Dodoria who batted it away with his hand.With the fat alien occupied Vegeta targeted a stronger burst of energy at his chest.When it struck Dodoria he rushed forward and struck him in the groin.His opponent was so stunned and in such pain the saiyajin found it easy to knock him off his feet with a flying kick, which he followed with a ki infused kick to the alien's ribs.Vegeta was about to deliver another blow when Dodoria's aura suddenly exploded sending him sailing backwards through the air.Vegeta's flight was quickly abated when he found himself slamming into the stand shields and hitting the dirt floor of the arena with a painful thud.

"You'll pay for that little attack in spades monkey!" Dodoria laughed firing away several rounds of energy tracing up to the Prince.

Vegeta quickly shot up and out of the way sending his own blast at Dodoria's head.Dodoria blocked it and moved in on Vegeta quickly where he hung suspended in the air.He jabbed and kicked furiously at the child but found each and every one of his moves parried.Suddenly Vegeta dove under Dodoria's fist.Using his opponent's own weight against him Vegeta landed a right hook to his abdomen as Dodoria's own bulk, for the alien was unable to stop his forward motion quick enough, connected with it forcing all of the air from the bloated blob's lungs.Next Vegeta shot a close range ki blast to the same area piercing the man's armour.Vegeta then sent the alien sprawling with an uppercut to his jaw.The boy could hear and feel the cheers of his subjects as he carefully watched Dodoria pull himself to his feet.

Dodoria gave the child a glare betraying the fact that he no longer cared about his master's orders.From this point on the battle was to the death as far as he was concerned.This of course was no skin off of Vegeta's back and he signaled his understanding with a lopsided smirk.

Naoko listened the roar of the people as they cheered for her son.Part of her wanted to be there, to experience their ardor with him and pridefully watch as he fought with the skill that she knew he had but she knew she could not.She had to remain by her word and make her mate see the truth in the only way she lawfully could.She disagreed with the Alliance and they were already seeing protectorates withdrawing themselves from their influence.The boldest of these was an ultimatum from the queen of the Daidaiirojin who said they would be forced to go to war against them if they didn't disavow the Cold Empire.

Naoko started at the sound behind her and when she turned to investigate its source she found Nira standing there."Nira" the Queen said in surprise "I thought that you would be there to watch the Prince fight."

"I cannot," she said nervously.

"Is something wrong Nira," she asked."You look upset."

"I am sorry" Nira replied."I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, My Lady."

"I don't understand" Naoko replied walking towards her.

"Come no closer" Nira stated waving her hands in front of herself in protest."I don't deserve your concern.I'm not your friend or loyal servant.I never was.I'm not what I seem." 

Naoko was at first puzzled by the girl's declaration but what happened next utterly shocked her.As she looked on Nira's features begin to melt away, her skin giving way to a pale blue and her hair and ears disappearing until a shelf of bone was all that remained around the back and sides of her head.Her tail paled as well and thickened into a whip-like reptilian one and her feet became a three-toed saurian sort.When the metamorphosis was complete Naoko doubted that what stood before her was Nira but the large, limpid violet eyes confirmed the fact against all other protests she might have.

"What are you?" Naoko asked still not wanting to believe what her eyes told her was reality."Nira what does this mean?"

"My true name is Ice and I am tsirijin," the girl stated.

"Tsirjin?" Naoko replied bewildered.No one she had ever known had seen a female tsirijin just as no one had ever been to their home planet.The tsirijin liked to keep to themselves and thus no one really new much about them.The fact that they could possess such shape shifting abilities never crossed her mind.

"I am a spy for Lord Freeza" Ice continued "and I am here to kill you."

"A spy!" Naoko snapped her uncertainty overtaken by anger."And to think I trusted you with my son, the heir to the throne of Vegetasei!Baka!You shall not kill me!You shall never touch my son again because it is you that shall die!Traitor!"

"I am sorry" Ice said sadly."I promise to make this quick and painless as you deserve."

Dodoria got a hold of himself realizing that this was as much a test for him as it was for the boy.Freeza wanted to see if he could quell his temper long enough to win a battle.He'd started off the battle on the wrong foot and let the little monkey get to him so that he had been fighting sloppily.He normally out-classed his opponents by so much he didn't have to think much in battle but he couldn't do that now.He had to gain the upper hand and prove to Lord Freeza that he still deserved his position by killing the Saiyajin Prince.Grinning he fired off a rapid succession of Ki blasts trying to herd the boy towards the ki shield.He knew if he could somehow corner Vegeta he could use his size and weight to trap and overpower him.Unfortunately the kid seemed to figure out his little plan and, after dropping almost to the ground he extended out one of his arms palm-up, blocked his chi fire with a strong beam of energy.The attack was so powerful it forced him to counter with one of his own strongest attacks.He then noticed the resistance at the other end vanish and the boy appeared above him.Dodoria stopped the crushing blow heading toward his aorta with his hand and countered with an over-the shoulder punch at the boy's face that his opponent successfully dodged.Wheeling around Dodoria immediately took the offensive.

Vegeta slammed into Dodoria and the hulking fighter smashed a double axe handle onto the small saiyajin's back.Vegeta nearly collapsed under the blow but found enough will power to drop and duck away.Unfortunately Dodoria saw the weakness and assaulted Vegeta with a barrage of quick jabs and punches connecting with his face several times.Vegeta concentrated realizing he needed to go back on the offensive.Shooting a powerful blast of energy to his opponent's face Vegeta quickly moved to jab his elbow in the side of Dodoria's head.With satisfaction the boy felt the crunch of breaking bone and left off the assault when he heard a strange sort of cry come from the big alien.

Dodoria felt his shattered jaw fall open and hang merely suspended by the skin of his jowls.Quickly he brought his hands up closing his mouth with his hands and grew hot with range once more when he saw the twisted look of glee on the boy's face.He felt his blood pouring out of the corners of his mouth into his hands and knew that he had to end this battle quickly if he wished to save his jaw.A longer fight could shatter the bone more and send it beyond repair.Knowing this he decided what his attack plan should be.Charging the boy and phasing in and out he forced the saiyajin to go completely on the defensive in order to block his blows.Faking a punch, causing Vegeta to try and block it, he snatched Vegeta's tail, immobilizing the boy, and snapped one of the vertebrae in it.

Vegeta howled in pain as he felt the paralyzing pain that seemed to take over every muscle and sense in his body.He was scarcely aware of the beating he was now receiving, the agony of the pain radiating from his tail being so great that it eclipsed everything else.Vegeta was disgusted with himself.His tail had only been used against him once before and he had been carefully aware of it ever since.In a momentary lapse of his guard he had allowed Dodoria to render him helpless."I must regain control," he told himself pushing the pain to the back of his mind.In his moment of forced clarity he acted quickly.

Dodoria was having a marvelous time pummeling the helpless Prince.He could hear the jeers and hisses of anger from the crowd and decided to prolong the little saiyajin's torture for their benefit before making the kill.Tossing the boy into the air he went to slam Vegeta into the ground and was shocked to find the boy instead grabbing onto his wrists and throwing him over.Dodoria hit the ground with so much force he sank several inches into the soil.He stared up in disbelief as the young saiyajin punted with his feet into his chest cracking several ribs.He opened his eyes to see a heavily breathing, beat-up Vegeta glaring down at him in pure hatred.He raised his right hand up to shoulder level and began gathering energy in it.

"And now" Vegeta gasped through the searing pain in his chest "any chance you had of winning is gone."Vegeta tossed the ball up and smirked down at Dodoria who had crossed his hands over his face expecting him to throw the ki ball at him.He then turned up his face to the orb and heard the shouts and murmurs of the spectators telling people 'not to look at it' and to 'close their eyes' once they began to feel the effects of fake moon.His eyes became mesmerized by the soft light of the orb and he slowly only became conscious of the own heartbeat and his breathing.

Dodoria peeked out from between his fingers when the blow he expected didn't come and saw a very puzzling sight.Vegeta was staring up at the sky.When Dodoria directed his gaze in the Prince's line of sight he saw an extra sun in the sky.He looked back at the prince and was struck with horror when he saw the boy's eyes were glowing with and unholy light and his features elongating.Although Dodoria had never actually seen the oozaro transformation before he was certain that must be what was happening."Kuso!" he said leaping to his feet.He had no idea how to stop the metamorphosis now that saiyajin was now becoming more bestial and was growing in size and panic began to set in.He heard screams of people trying to leave the stadium and he remembered that the saiyajin were blindly destructive in this form and cursed again.He started to run but was struck from the sky with a massive tail.

"HA! HA! HA!" the oozaro boomed."Poor little baka!There's no escape."Vegeta bent down and picked up the screaming alien.He brought him up to his enormous red eyes and laughed again."I think turn about is fair play" he declared "and I'm going to slowly torture you to death like you intended to do to me."

"Please don't.." Dodoria began before his voice was cut-off by the gasp of pain as he felt his arm pulled out of its socket.He looked up at Freeza who was grinning from ear to ear and cried out in pain as another limb was rendered useless.

Freeza sighed.He was almost tempted to let the monkey finish off his minion but he still had use for him.He gathered a small amount of energy in his hand and allowed Vegeta to luxate the alien's other limbs before shooting the light ball disrupting its energy.

Vegeta prepared to snap the impertinent shrimp in half but suddenly felt the power leaving him.He dropped the warrior and felt his body begin to contort and shrink back to normal.The pain in his spine and body began to return when he reached normal size.Overwhelmed he collapsed to his knees and squeezed his eyes closed for a moment trying to collect himself despite the debilitating pain.When he opened his eyes he found a pair of three-toed boots were inches in front of him.Vegeta looked up into the smirking face of Freeza."Damn you!" he gasped realizing it was the pasty tyrant who ruined his kill.

"This was to be a match to victory and not death monkey" Freeza said wrapping his tail around the boy's waist."It is very dishonorable and ungentlemanly to break the rules young prince.I expected it from Dodoria but not from you.You will have to be taught better manners before your next challenge."

Vegeta gasped and looked up to the box wondering why his father was allowing Freeza to interrupt a match and treat him in such an undignified manner.Cold horror struck his heart when he saw his father wasn't there."Where is my father you baka?" he hissed struggling as Freeza brought the young saiyajin to his eye level.

"I have no idea" the tsirijin told him."He called your mother's name and rushed out of the stadium just before you transformed." He relished the look of worry on the child's face."Don't worry I'm sure its nothing.I think we should get you two in too regeneration tanks.After all you are worth far more to me alive than dead."He callously tossed the child to the ground on top of his unconscious lackey.The moment Vegeta's head struck the ground he lost consciousness as well.

After calling for the medics Freeza left the ring and made his way toward the royal chamber with anticipation.He knew Ice would do her job well to win back his good graces.

Naoko ran at Ice with an indignant scream of rage kicking fiercely at the girl's head.The Queen found herself falling to the ground.She was surprised to find the cause was the tsirijin's tail that the reptile had wrapped around her ankle and thrown her off balance with a tug.Naoko had never seen another race use their tails in that manner.Quickly trying to recover she struck out behind herself towards Ice's exposed belly when the girl came up behind her. 

Ice jumped back avoiding the saiyajin's flying elbow and whipped her tail around striking the Queen in the head.Using the woman's disorientation to her advantage she wrapped her tail around the saiyajin's neck and cut-off the woman's scream as she tightened her hold lifting her off the floor.Ice's heart clinched in her chest as the woman's hands desperately clutched at her prehensile appendage thankful that she was unable to see the panic and fear that was undoubtedly in Naoko's eyes.Pulling the woman towards her body Ice placed her hands at the sides of her head.Her heart hammered in her ears as she quickly gave the saiyajin's neck a twisting jerk.Ice could hear and feel the sickening snap of Naoko's neck under her fingers and tears filled her eyes as the saiyajin's body instantly went limp ceasing her desperate struggle for life.

"I am so sorry" Ice cried fighting back the tears "but at least you will not feel what I now have to do."

Ice held the body in one hand and brought the other one up before her.She concentrated forming it into a hand encased in a knifed gauntlet.Freeza had said to make it a violent and brutal death and she would make it look like a violent and brutal one.He would never know that the saiyajin's actual death was quick and painless and the mutilation had occurred post mortem.Ice tore the knives into the flesh at the woman's throat with clumsy precision that was worthy of an inexperienced killer, and not a professional assassin.She felt the warmth of blood spill onto her hand as she nearly severed the head completely from the body.

Ice dropped the body to the ground and began to sob staring in horror at her deed as the red liquid began to pool at her feet.Forgetting everything including her duty she cried for the slain woman as she had once cried for her brother when she had killed him for Freeza.She stared at her soiled hands and wished desperately in disgust for someplace to wash bodily fluids from her skin.Pounding at the door of the royal chamber snapped her back to reality.

"NAOKO!!" she could hear the King howl as he rammed the door.

Quickly Ice composed herself and took the form that she had carefully studied, that of the orange prince.With years of practice she buried her feelings for another time and swiftly went about her business.As the livid King tried to get through the door she broke out the window and created magnetic strips on palms of her hands and soles of her feet.She waited just until the saiyajin entourage burst through the door to slip out of the window to be certain she, or rather the prince, was seen.Quickly and expertly she scrambled up the wall to another window, which she entered.Once she found herself in the locked room she blasted the camera and used her chameleon-like abilities to vanish.Invisible and unseen she waited for the guards to burst into the room expecting to find their quarry and quietly slipped out.

Ice ran down the corridor and slipped into the hanger where they kept the space pods.After a quick check around she chose a pod and entered the memorized access code.Slipping inside she placed an artificial ki generator on the floor.She next turned on the ship and set the auto launch sequence.Knowing she had little time the tsirijin dashed for the door.Barely squeezing throughshe landed on the ground outside the pod just as the palace guards entered the room.She scrambled out of the way of their feet as they rushed to the control console.Out of the way she leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes listening as they scanned the out-going craft.

"There's a ki signature on board all right" one saiyajin declared.

"Is must be the baka that attacked the queen" another said."Shoot it down!"

Having caught her breath Ice exited the room and found a quiet place.After she was certain that she was alone, and there were no cameras, she rematerialized.Ice sadly perused her face, her true face, in a mirror, which hung on the wall.She wondered how much longer she would be required to stay on Vegetasei and what other deeds she would be required to perform.Sighing she reassumed her disguise, that of a lowly servant girl, dreading the reality she had to return to.A reality where she had just killed a woman she had loved and admired and where she had to face the widowed King.How could she face him?How could she face the Prince that she had just robbed of his mother? 

Freeza entered the room and found the scene satisfyingly pitiable and gruesome.Kneeling on the floor, in his mate's own blood, was the proud King trying hard not to betray the despair he felt.He cradled her body barking orders at the guards who suddenly froze when they saw him enter the room.He smiled coldly at them and then at the King when he turned to them.

"What the hell are you doing here" he demanded.

"I heard about this terrible incident and I came to see if I could be of any assistance" Freeza said almost warmly."I could have my guards help in the search of the perpetrator."

Suddenly a guard burst in the room and stopped short when he saw the tyrant.

"Well" the King barked "What is it?"

"Your Majesty"the man began."You should see this."He reached over and turned on the view screen in the room.The picture fuzzed in and revealed the Daidaiirojin queen."By this time" she said "your beloved queen is dead.We warned you saiyajin that we would act if you went through with the Cold Accord and even gave you several days to rethink your position but you did not heed us.I am now officially making a declaration of war on Vegetsei and the Cold Empire."

The King screamed with rage and obliterated the view screen."You will pay!" King Vegeta declared clinching his blood soaked blood."I will revenge the death of my mate with life of every last daidaiirojin.Tell the people that their King will address them.We will answer their declaration with one of our own.All of you leave at once!"

The saiyajin scrambled from the room leaving the two rulers alone.

"Of course you have the Cold Empire's full backing" Freeza told the King once they were alone."Perhaps I should join you for your announcement and declare war on her myself.Imagine the saiyajin and my vast armies squelching this uprising and everyone else who dares to defy us.We should use this opportunity show these fools just how solid our new alliance is."

"Very well Freeza-sama" King Vegeta said looking sad, tired and desperate all at once."I will see you then but I must ask you to leave me now."

"Of course" he said with a courteous bow.Just before he left the room he stopped short."By the way" Freeza said "your son won the match.I saw to it he was taken to the medical ward immediately for treatment."

"Thank you" the King uncharacteristically said in earnest.He watched as Freeza left and the door slid shut behind him.Every part of him was aching and the emptiness in his heart fairly overwhelmed him, but he could not grieve.He could not betray his weakness.He could not let anyone know that he actually cared for his mate.No one would ever know of their bond.The King bowed his head and closed his eyes squeezing out a single tear in tribute to his mate.

Yes now you know for certain that Nira really is Ice.I'm sure you've guessed it by now because of all the hints I was dropping but now its definitely clear.It would be kind of interested to know how many people knew it (I'm sure that's everyone!) and when they did.Speaking of Ice I hope to have a picture up of her, as both of her alter egos, next week.

I found this chapter extremely challenging to write but I really feel good about it.I really, really would like to hear from you on what you think. You don't need to review but I'd love it if you would.

Next time…

Vegeta awakens to find his mother dead and his Planet at war.How will he react?An assault on Daidaiirosei is planned, captain Ginyu moves some more pieces on his end of the game and notices a promising young warrior, and Ice and Zarbon get a new assignment…

**Chapter 5:Upheaval**

_Please check out my new short story "Visitations: A Warrior's Dream" and Chapter 4 of the Machine Planet Saga now playing on ffnet and my homepage, The Songbird and the Dragon, at www.geocities.com/l_songbird._

_ _

_ _


	6. Chapter 5: Upheaval

At long last here is the next chapter!Sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 5:Upheaval**

** **

Nira placed her hand upon the glass window of the regeneration tank and contemplated its occupant's sad situation.While the Saiyajin Prince had remained in the healing sleep of the chamber things had changed drastically for both he and his entire planet.Buying perfectly into Freeza's plot the Saiyajin King was quick to declare war and rally his forces to strike the Daidaiirojin in vengeance for their supposed assassination of the Saiyajin Queen.Freeza, of course, had been very supportive and declared war as well.Things were moving forward according to plan and she was the one responsible for this turn of events.Ordinarily she took pleasure in having accomplished her task but this time she was almost overwhelmed with guilt.She could barely look at the King and the prospect of facing the small saiyajin that now occupied the chamber in front of her was worse.

"I'm ready to begin the waking process" the helpful technician informed her rousing her from her reverie.

The girl merely nodded her understanding and permission keeping her eyes on the figure of the boy who would soon wake-up in a world undergoing the upheaval of war.After a few moments the boy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around in disorientation before understanding when he met her violet depths.Nira smiled half-heartedly at him and received a knitted brow in reply.She was relieved that he was okay but still dreaded his reaction to the news as was happy that she was not the one to give it.

The technician came over and Nira moved politely to the side, allowing him to start emptying the chamber.When the green liquid had emptied the prince tore-off his mask before the tech could open the tank.The boy stood-up immediately flaring his ki to dry himself and promptly ignored the technician instead he walked straight up to the girl who awaited him with his clothes.Without a word he snatched the bodysuit from his caretaker and began to dress.

"Prince Vegeta" the technician babbled "I need do a visual check before I release you."

"You can see that I'm alive, can't you?" Vegeta told the technician as he adjusted the sleeves to his suit.

"Yes.." he began and was then cut-off again.

"You can see that I'm able to walk under my own power, can't you?" he quipped slipping on his armor.

"Yes, but.."

"Then write that in your report" the boy snapped crossing his arms over his chest."I don't have time to waste.I've already been in here for…for.." he stumbled."Nira how long has it been?" the child asked sitting down.

"A week my prince" she said handing him his boots.

"A week" he said softly in disbelief absently pulling on his footwear.

"Yes My Prince" she said feeling hypocritical for what she was about to say."Much has happened.Your father wishes to speak with you immediately."

"What could the old man possibly want that can't wait until I've eaten?" the prince grumbled donning his gloves.

"It is very important Ouji-sama," she said fastening his cape to the armor.

Recognizing the seriousness in her tone the boy turned and looked at her questioningly."Nira, what is wrong?" he asked her a large knot forming in his stomach seeing the troubled expression in her eyes.

"You must go before your father becomes angry" the girl told him adverting her eyes.

Vegeta stared at his caretaker a moment more before turning on his heels and leaving the room.As he walked through the hallway of the palace toward the conference room he couldn't help but notice the sense of urgency all around him.Saiyajin elite warriors, in full battle gear, walked with purpose toward the training center.No one loitered in the halls but were busy with one thing or another.They passed by him so absorbed in their own thoughts that for once in his short life he went almost completely unnoticed, which, for someone who had been worshiped wherever he went since infancy, found unsettling.

He reached the door to the conference room and opened the doors and found his father sitting alone at the table staring up at a large chart and display.

"Come here brat," the King demanded in a much softer tone than his usual one.

Vegeta walked up to the head of the table feeling the thick gloom in room begin to settle in his chest. 

"Do you recognize this place?" the king said pointing to the photographs and diagrams.

"Yes, it is Daidaiirosei" the boy answered."Aren't these battle plans?"

"Yes, they are battle plans" Vegeta-ou replied turning towards his son with a weary but pleased expression for his correct assumption."We are at war with them now.They declared war on us for our alliance with the Cold Empire in the most deplorable and cowardly manner."

Vegeta couldn't help but notice how poor his father looked.He was pale, drawn and had the distinct air of melancholy about him.The boy tried not to betray the uneasiness his father's state gave him."You sound as if it were a bad thing" he said."I thought wars were good for our people."

"Any battle gives us each an opportunity to sharpen our skills as a warrior and grow stronger but only a fool welcomes war" the King told the boy seriously leaning back in his chair."This war is necessary as a matter of honor," the King informed him, as his mood grew still darker."Vegeta" the king began "both our house and our planet have suffered a great tragedy."

The young prince froze transfixed as his father's eyes met his in a dramatic pause.He could see great sadness and pain in his gaze and this unnerved him still further.His father's mood and the use of his name told Vegeta that whatever his father had to say must indeed be terrible and he felt an odd sense of foreboding when his father continued.

"As you battled Freeza's lackey a Daidaiirojin assassin attacked the Queen" King Vegeta said in a carefully measured voice."She is dead Vegeta and must be avenged."

"Mother.." the boy began in question as the numbness of shock overtook his senses.

"She is dead," the King stated tearing his eyes away from his son's lest the child's mood feed his own into becoming more emotional.The child was always too emotional for his own good, although his training had tempered them a good deal, and he knew that he was likely to see a little more emotion from his son than was proper.He was only 5 years old after all.He had been much the same when he was a boy but his centuries of experience had allowed him to keep his emotions in check as befitted a saiyajin warrior.

Vegeta lowered his eyes to the floor as the strange feeling of grief tore into his young heart.The idea of never seeing her again brought a feeling of overwhelming sadness that wanted to burst forth in a wail of mourning or a torrent of tears and this made him angry with himself."Emotions are for the weak," he repeated silently to himself as he felt one tear escape his eye."The only productive emotion is anger" he continued to tell himself silently guiltily wiping away the proof of his lack of self-control. "I must harness the emotion and channel it into anger."He carefully chose to think of the assassins instead of the victim and allowed his anger to grow until it evaporated the tears that he had been holding back. 

"Then I swear I will kill the one responsible with my own hands" the boy said as the soothing feeling of anger completely taking over his senses.

"Unfortunately that is not possible," the King stated."It is my right as her mate to do so.Remember our laws."

"Forgive me ou-sama," the prince said bowing slightly "but it is my right to exterminate all that you cannot dispatch yourself.I want to join the assault on Daidaiirosei."

The King looked at his son.All trace of sadness was erased from the boy's manner.He had done well in controlling his emotions so he graced the boy with a slight smirk."You are of age and may come if you wish" the King said "but you cannot be a part of the strike on the capitol."

"But father…"

"You lack the experience needed for such a dangerous mission and that is final," the King snapped swiveling away from the boy once again."You are dismissed," he barked closing the dialogue.

Vegeta left the room his mind and body overwhelmed with anger and frustration.He needed a way to let it out and knew precisely how to do it.He would go to where the Elites were training and order them to fight him.Vegeta smirked he would definitely have to test out the new strength his recent near death had brought.

***

"Your majesty" the King of the Lizardjin said to the orange queen."I don't think it's wise to make enemies of either the Saiyajin Empire or the Cold Empire, let alone both!I cannot join you in this rebellion."

The others in the room grumbled their support to his opinion.

"Believe Me," the queen said, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think we had a chance.Between all of our kingdoms we have more than enough warriors and with the new arms technology that I've procured we could do very well.Especially if we use guerilla tactics."

"Forgive me" the horn headed ambassador stated "but how do we know that you speak the truth and not some unrealistic dream."

"Don't worry" the queen said with a throaty chuckle."I'm planning a little raid on a saiyajin colony that will more than convince you of just how realistic I'm being.Look, I know how Freeza works.It's only a matter of time until the saiyajin and we will be nothing more than jewels in his crown if we don't do anything.I'd rather go down fighting than just willing hand over everything to him.The only thing I ask is that you keep an open mind.I know that when you see precisely how well my strike is then you'll be happy to join me."She laughed again."Now if there are no more questions then I'm calling it a day."

The various dignitaries watched as the Daidaiirojin queen exited the room with her new bodyguard squad with curiosity.Everyone was shocked, and some even appalled, by the queen's proposition.It wasn't like her take such an offensive against the saiyajin let alone instigates a full-scale rebellion of all the protectorates.All of them couldn't help but puzzle over her strange and recent change in behavior.It was almost as if she was a completely different person.

"You sure know how to work the room captain" Bata stated once the entourage was a safe distance down the hallway.

"It's a gift," the Ginyu said with a smirk."Tell me" the captain asked Recoom "have you evaluated the Daidaiirojin forces."

"Yeah" the big man said."They're an average bunch.I think we'll have to take care of most of both the raids to make them work."

"Then maybe I should ask Freeza to take care of his own base" the man in the woman's body said."I don't want to send any of you to a place without a partner.Are you sure there's no one we can use in some capacity?"

"There are a few that are rather promising but they need a lot of work" the giant replied."Especially this one kid."

"Really?" the captain asked coming to a stop."How good is this kid?"

"Well" the big man said, "he's strong, has a good battle instinct and is a snappy dresser."

"In other words Ginyu material?" the captain asked.

"Maybe" the big man said shrugging his shoulders.

"Bring him to me and I'll see if we could use him" Ginyu stated rubbing his chin.

"You got it captain," Recoom said with a salute before walking off.

***

Vegeta stared out the window into the courtyard below.He guiltily wiped the tears away from his eyes.He was ashamed at himself for allowing this empty feeling to come back but he couldn't help it.When he had looked down at the courtyard below by habit it seemed strange not to see her there in her evening training.The thought that he would never again see her performing her graceful katas had brought a fresh wave of sadness with it.He was thoroughly ashamed of himself and now understood all of the lectures he'd received on not allowing yourself to become too familiar with anyone.He heard the door to the room open and he quickly faced away from whoever was entering.He felt angry that someone would have the chance to witness his weakness.

Nira entered the prince's chamber tentatively.She found Vegeta in front of the large window staring out at the dieing sun as it cast a deep purple glow across his features.

"So Nira" the boy said unmoving."You finally decided to come and attend to me."

"I'm sorry Ouji-sama but I thought…" she began examining him with concern.

"Just because my mother is no longer here doesn't mean you can slack-off in your duties" he snapped at her only barely moving his head in her direction.

"My prince" she said softly approaching him. "I just thought you would like sometime alone to absorb everything."

"I'm not some weakling that needs coddling just because his mother has been murdered," he shouted at her wheeling around with his outburst.

"You're not weak" Nira agreed, "but you have suffered a great loss and you need to grieve."

"You only grieve if you allow yourself to become emotionally attached," he said crossing his arms.

"You can't hold it all inside.It isn't healthy," she told the boy approaching him."Just look at what its doing to your father.He looks terrible."

"My father is worried about the war and his honor," the child asserted more trying to convince himself than her."Once he kills who's responsible he will be fine."

"But what about you?" she asked softly kneeling down to his height at last seeing the traces of his mourning."You don't have to pretend when no one else is around Vegeta," she said softly tracing the dried path of a tear."No one will ever know the tears you shed in private."

"Leave me alone" he said fighting back the tears he felt still ready to flow from his eyes."Leave now" he said turning from her as they began to come."I order it!"

Respectfully the girl left the room as the door closed behind her she finally heard the muffled sobs.She almost wanted to cry herself knowing that she was the true cause of his pain.

"He's taking it pretty hard isn't he" she heard a familiar voice ask. 

"What do you want Zarbon?" the girl asked angrily for the intrusion.

"The boss wants to see you," he said simply with a smile of understanding.Despite how hard Freeza had tried he had never been able to beat the girl's innate kindness from her and for that he respected her a great deal.However, he also pitied her for it because their master used that same kindness to torture her cruelly.

The girl sighed and watched as Zarbon began to walk down the hallway perplexed as to why he would speak so openly in an area where he knew that there were cameras.Slowly she began after him at a distance so as not to betray that she was following him.She stopped after a time leaving the blue alien to arrive before her taking a moment to push back her emotions.She was safe in a blind stop in the security and when she was certain she was prepared she melted away discretely before making her way to the chamber her master was given for the duration of his stay in the royal palace.

***

"So this is the kid?" the queen asked her minion.

"Yes your majesty" came the reply.

"What is your name?" she asked in a lilting tone carefully examining him.

"Jeice, my lady" the teenage boy said with a bow and a winning smile.

"Well he certainly is polite," the queen said with a laugh."And he does have a certain style about him."

"I am an able warrior as well" the boy asserting looking flirtatious up at the monarch.

"You can't charm me kid" the woman said slapping her knee in a very unlady-like fashion."Do you know why you've been brought here?"

"The tall fellow said you needed someone to help protect you while several of your body guards took care of some off-planet business" he answered.

"And you think you're worthy of this great honor?" she asked."You have to prove yourself first."

"What must I do to prove myself worthy of your trust?" he asked.

"Strike a pose that shows me you are a man of action and you have the job," the woman said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Jeice asked in disbelief. 

"Not up to the challenge kid?" the woman asked leaning on the arm of her chair lazily.

"Of course I am!I just well…" he stuttered.

"Then snap to it soldier!" the woman shouted."And make it look polished and dramatic."

"Okay" the boy said."Here goes nothing!"Quickly the boy flipped up in air, landed in a crouch, flipped his hair and landed in a fighting stance.

The woman yawned."That's so ordinary.Can't you do anything flashier?Demonstrate the pose of a true warrior for the kid Recoom."

Recoom decided to give the kid his favorite pose for the boy.He shot out his fists on either side pivoting gracefully in a manner seeming impossible for his bulk and then kicked his leg out behind himself.Leaning forward he kept his arms at his side executing a strange sort of arabesque while the daidaiirojin teenager stared at the exhibition in disbelief.

"Now let's see you do something equally impressive" the queen said.

Jeice stood in place a thought for a moment before deciding what to do.He flipped over and landed in a handstand.Leaving himself to balance on one hand he brought the other out to the side without separating his legs for counterbalance.This trick used to impress everyone when he was a little kid so he was hoping that it would work.It was equally as ridiculous as the arabesque at least.He looked hopefully over to the throne as the woman rubbed her chin examining him.

"There may be hope for you yet" the woman said at last."You start tomorrow morning."

"Uh thank you your highness" the teenager said lowering himself out of the handstand and coming back up to his feet.He bowed and exited the room making his way out of the palace still a bit puzzled about the interview but glad that he got the prestigious position.

****

Ice waited patiently as her Lord slowly sipped the last of the wine in his goblet.She looked nervously over at Zarbon who merely shrugged his shoulders confirming that he also had no idea why Freeza wanted to see them.

"Ice my dear," the tyrant finally said raising the empty goblet "refill my cup." 

Silently she moved forward to his hover chair and took the glass.Freeza's red-eyes followed her as she went to the bottle and carefully poured more of the expensive beverage.He slowly took it from her sure to make eye contact and give her an intimidating smile.The girl looked away to his pleasure. 

"You did your job very well" he told Ice."You should have seen him.It was pitiful.The proud and arrogant King covered in the blood from his mate's mangled body utterly wretched still trying to sound like the unfeeling and savage saiyajin.It was positively exquisite."Freeza smirked at her as she tried not to display her discomfort at the topic of conversation."Yes I am most pleased.So pleased in fact I'm going to reassign you to my ship.I need your skills to escalate this war."

"You want me to leave Vegetasei?" Ice asked clearly upset. 

"Yes" the tyrant, said taking a sip."Your work here is complete.King Vegeta is now completely at my sway.I will be staying here to help coordinate the war effort and can personally see to the rest of the take over."He peered up over his glass and regarded her discomfort with scorn."What's wrong my dear?I thought you'd be glad to finally leave the monkey barrel.You've been here so long you must be bored out of your mind."

"Of course I'm pleased" she replied in an expert lie.

"If it's your little monkey prince your worried about, don't" Freeza said."I have great plans for him.You will be seeing him again soon enough."

Ice looked up at him with a lump in her throat."Then you have decided to take him?" she questioned in a trembling voice.

"Yes" he replied with a cold smile."I wish to take the boy under my wing.He has great potential."

"If it is his allegiance you wish," the girl pled, "then let me stay.He listens to me and I can be sure that when he becomes King that he is your willing servant and ally."

"That is not what I want," Freeza said evenly."I want his fear and his power."He paused taking a slow sip from his glass carefully mulling over his words in his mind so as to do justice to his plan."Imagine, if you will, a living weapon.One so powerful people live in fear of its arrival.One so cruel and deadly it's as feared as it's master.With that power Ice I can stretch my rule further across the galaxy.His constant presence in and around my holdings will ensure I won't have to deal with the inconvenience of paltry rebellions and insurrections."The tyrant stopped and sipped his draught yet again allowing what he had just said to sink in before revealing the most delicious portion of his plan."Besides I have always wanted to mold someone in my own image and he is half-way there already.His people have made him cruel and an efficient killer.I just need to erase the little bit of twisted morality that exists in his mind and he will be perfect.He will be best of _all_ my pet projects."

Ice watched the face of her master soften just slightly, as he mused over his plans, with the condescending tenderness he only showed to his creations.This kind of tenderness he had once displayed towards her when she was once his 'pet project' but he had grown tired of her, as he inevitably seemed to do with all his 'pets'.She knew from the moment that he had sent her to stay on Vegetasei he had grown tired of her.She had become merely another of his loyal followers, like Zarbon and Dodoria, and no longer held a special place in his plans.Freeza cared nothing for his soldiers and they merely fell into one of two categories as far as he was concerned.The 'useful' group he used extensively in work and preserved alive for his own ends and the 'disposable' group about whom the Lord cared nothing of whether they lived or died as long as they did it in his service.With her assassination of the queen she had elevated herself to the 'useful' group and nothing more.Strangely enough this realization wasn't in the least bit comforting despite the fact she had been long wished his interest would wane.She had been replaced, and would be allowed to fade into the background, but at the cost of someone whom she cared about taking her place.

"Enough of my plans for the monkey" Freeza said at last"now for you and Zarbon."The Lord raised his hand and waived the blue-skinned warrior to come forward.He waited until Zarbon was standing next to Ice."I had a call from Ginyu.It's seems that the Daidaiirojin forces are far too inexperienced to carry out a raid without assistance.I want you two to go to my base on Delta 4 and do whatever you must to insure that the base falls to them.Zarbon, my friend, you will go under the pretext of an inspection and Ice, my dear, you shall accompany him, clandestinely of course."

"Do you wish me to be taken prisoner during the raid?" Zarbon asked."It will be extremely difficult to get away undetected."

"No" Freeza replied "you will get away safe I assure you.Ice will see to that.She excels in that sort of endeavor.Don't you my dear?"

"Yes my Lord" she replied.

"Good" the tyrant said."Gather what you need and quickly.I want you to get there as soon as possible.You are dismissed." 

Freeza watched his minions bow before him and exit quickly to do his bidding.He smiled softly to himself mulling over his plans for the near future.He swirled his wine, clockwise in the glass and let its gentle motion send him further into his visions of the future.He could see everything very clearly now.The entire saiyajin race would be reduced to a planet of his own personal, private mercenaries doing the jobs no one else would take.They would willingly do anything he asked because he would have their most precious possession, their Prince.King Vegeta would bend over backwards to ensure his son's safety. 

"Just think of all the delightful games I could play pitting father against son," he thought with an evil chuckle."How it will torture the poor King to see his son turning to me as a role model instead of him.How I will enjoy subjugating these apes."

He allowed his thoughts to drift towards his new pet.He had never run across a find like the saiyajin prince before.There had been others defiant is spirit and strong but this child was different.He had a charismatic air about him, a born leader as one might say, and he had enormous power.Power that he had only begun to tap.Harnessing that power now, and bending the boy to his will while he was still young was imperative.He would be quite a nuisance when he reached the apex of his power if he was not completely controlled.With this thought the sooth-sayer's words popped into his mind once more and he began to feel and unsettling fear.

"This is ludicrous," he scolded himself out loud."There is no way in heaven or hell that any of these monkeys will ever equal my power.Not even Vegeta with his potential could ever equal me."Freeza grumbled in frustration as the feeling of uncertainty still clung to his mind."Damn that witch," he hissed crunching the glass he held in his hand.Somehow he couldn't escape from the ever-present specter of her prediction despite everything that spoke against its truth.On the other hand he couldn't dismiss them either.It was wise to take every threat, although it may be unlikely, seriously."There are other's out there said to have the gift of prediction and I will seek them out for their answers as well" he resolved."Whatever the future holds I will be prepared."

NOTE:There are some people who might object to young Vegeta's reaction to his mother's death stating 'he'd never show emotion' but I however feel it is realistic.Just as King Vegeta said in the story 'he is only 5 years-old' and has just experienced the loss of someone he cared about for the first time.As I've said before, I think Vegeta must feel other emotions just as deeply as he feels the anger and hate he freely displays.Someone isn't born with perfect control over their emotions, its learned and in this story he is still very young.

_ _

_I hope you are enjoying this story.I now have no way to know how many people are reading my stories since they disabled the hit counter so it would be nice to hear from you guys who are kind enough to follow my stories every once in a while in either an e-mail or a review._


	7. Chapter 6: The Hour Approaches

Hello again

_Hello again.In case you didn't know I have been injured and it's slowed my writing down a bit.For the time being I will be releasing a Chapter of Cold Accord every other week, alternating with Machine Planet._

_ _

_We have reached the halfway mark of this story!The entire epic will be about 12 or 13 chapters long and then we will be on to the next part of the Trilogy!_

_ _

_All standard disclaimers still apply._

_ _

Chapter 6: The Hour Approaches

The young Prince walked down the hallway with singular purpose only pausing to give a stray soldier here or there a nod of recognition.His young mind was occupied with many things, most of which he'd rather not think about.It had been an entire week since he had awakened from his healing slumber, an entire week without his mother's reassuring presence in his life, an entire week since Nira had disappeared and an entire week of preparations for war.With one single action the Daidaiirojin had succeeded in turning his life upside down and he was determined to make them pay for it.

As Vegeta approached his destination he could hear Nappa's booming voice shouting and downgrading the would-be troops and smirked.They were probably already jumpy and the big idiot was making it worse.It was almost impossible to access somebody's skills when they were overly nervous so, not surprisingly, the boy was rather miffed when he entered the arena.

"How dare you think that you could come in here" Nappa hollered as he berated someone that his massive bulk blocked from Vegeta's view. "The Prince only wants the best and that means Elite Class Warriors only!"

"Nappa that is enough" Vegeta announced striding confidently towards the towering giant. 

"Prince Vegeta" Nappa exclaimed with an apologetic air, dropping to one knee. "I was just preparing the troops for your inspection."

"By dismissing candidates for my squad before I have a chance to see them?" the five-year-old asked accusingly.

"I only wanted to get rid of the unworthy so you wouldn't waste your time" the big man said defensively.

"If I had wanted your help I would have asked for it baka" the boy told him.He next set his keen eyes upon the target of Nappa's tirade.The young man had his head bowed respectfully, his long hair falling about his face, so that Vegeta could not see him.He was about to order the young man to look at him when he heard Nappa begin to speak again."You are to be silent until I tell you to speak again.Do you understand?" The prince paused long enough to see the man nod before he turned his attention to the other soldier.

"I can see clearly from your attire that you are a First Class soldier," the Prince said looking up at the inclined head."The announcement said that I would only take Elites for my squad, so why are you here?"

The teenager lifted his head and just enough to look the child in the eye.He was pleased to see recognition register on the Prince's face and more than a little surprise. "I am here Ouji-sama to repay a debt," he said confidently.

"You are Raditz, son of Bardok, are you not?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes, my Prince" Raditz replied."You spared my life although I was foolish and now I wish to repay you with my loyal service."

"It seems, like your father, you have the insane desire to take on tasks far above your sphere and ability" the boy remarked."Tell me, why should I allow someone who couldn't even last a minute in battle with me to fight by my side?"

"With all due respect, my Prince, there is not a man in this room that could last a minute in battle against you" Raditz replied cagily."You are the only opponent ever to best me and I doubt I'll be fighting anyone close to your power level.Besides both you and I know that superior strength doesn't always guaranty victory.Your recent match with Freeza's lackey proves that."

Vegeta studied the young man's face intently upon hearing this and saw the unmistakable spark of intelligence in his black eyes.He was confidant yet deferent, a refreshing combination."I'll tell you what, Son of Bardok.If you can last for one minute against Commander Nappa here I'll let you into my squad."

"Thank you Ouji-sama" Raditz replied with a deep bow.

"But Prince Vegeta…" Nappa began.

"SHUT-UP NAPPA!" Vegeta cried angrily wheeling around striking the man hard above his knee.The child watched as the man sunk to one knee and grabbing the other."I didn't tell you that you could speak yet."

"Come back in one hour Raditz" Vegeta told the teenager turning his back on his former sensei."By then the mental midget here will have recovered from his punishment."

"I will be here then," the teenager answered.With another low bow he exited the chamber.

The young prince's gaze immediately returned to the line of soldier's who snapped to attention."Now I think I'll test all of you myself since Nappa is indisposed" the boy said observing the squirming group with a sly smirk, clasping his hands behind his back."Who would like to go first?"

***

Zarbon walked cautiously into his quarters glancing around as the door closed."Are you here?" he asked in a hushed tone.His answer was Ice suddenly appearing two feet in front of him.The man jumped although he had known to expect something like what just had happened."I'll never get used to that," the man told the girl.

Ice didn't answer, but merely closed her violet eyes and made her way to the view port on the far side of the room.Curling her tail beneath herself she used it to prop herself upright and commenced to staring out the window.Zarbon sat on the bed and removed his boots while he watched her.She seemed to always be gazing at the stars her delicate features unreadable.He had never taken the time to truly study her before and he was surprised to realize how she had matured.She was now probably the equivalent of a late teen or young woman now.She had grown up, like so many others, under Freeza's grip probably to remain there forever.

"You didn't here anything from Lord Freeza?" he asked Ice hoping the break the awkward silence.

"No" the girl replied succinctly "and we won't unless his orders change."

"You know I don't know what's worse" Zarbon stated "knowing that you're probably hanging over my shoulder and I can't see you or seeing you and getting the silent treatment."

"I'm sorry that I'm not a better companion" she replied "but I wasn't molded to be one.I was made to be a silent and unseen assassin in the tradition of the Shadow Sisterhood.If you want a conversation I suggest you go elsewhere."

"So you can actually say more than just a few words at a time" Zarbon replied with a smirk taking off his cape."You know I'm not your enemy and we could at least make this partnership a little more friendly."He said removing his gloves."It won't hurt to have a little conversation Love."

"What would we talk about?" the changeling asked nervously observing him removing his armour.

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me a little about yourself or tsirisei," he suggested.

"We're not suppose to talk of the home world," she answered.

"I've never seen a more secretive lot than your kind," Zarbon answered."I've been working for Lord Freeza for 10 years and I've been practically living with you for two weeks and I still know next to nothing about your planet or your customs.Why all the secrecy?"

"That's our way," she said.

"Well," Zarbon pried "if not about your planet what about you?"

"There's not much to tell" the girl replied.

"From what I understand you're from a rival clan to the Cold Clan" he pressed."Is it common for someone from a rival clan to serve a warlord?"

"No" the girl answered."My circumstances are not usual."

"Then how did you come be under Lord Freeza's yoke?" 

Ice turned her head from him and gave no reply causing his heart to sink.This changeling girl moved him for some inexplicable reason he had yet to name.He had seen the plight of many under Freeza's thumb and she was the only one that had moved him to pity.He wished to reach out to her but she was so aloof.

"Okay Shadow Sister, what-ever-the-hell that is," Zarbon said releasing his hair from its braid "I'd like to look my best for the assault so I'm going to take a shower.Don't you dare go invisible on me and watch."

"I would never…" the girl gasped turning a darker shade of blue.

"Relax Ice" Zarbon chuckled "can't you take a joke?"

"I'm sorry I just…"

"No its okay" he said with a smile and a wink."I think you should just relax and try to enjoy yourself is all.Catch you later."

***

Ginyu sat on the orange queen's throne watching Bata teaching young Jeice some fighting moves.The kid seemed to catch on pretty quick and definitely was seriously worth considered as a new member of Team Ginyu.Of course, once they revealed their true identities there was a chance the boy would refuse.He wanted to join them in their exercises, but of course the queen would never do that so he was reduced to just being nothing but a bystander.

"So kid," Bata said, "now that I've taught you some of my special attacks why don't you show me some of yours."

"If you insist," Jeice answered."Shoot off a small attack."

"I wanted you to show me something not the other way around" Bata said snidely.

"I will if you'd just do as I say" Jeice said with a sly smile.

Bata 'humphed' and, stretching out his arm before himself, fired a lance of ki into the air, from his palm.To his surprise the young daidairojin sent a small bit of energy that swallowed his own.He gasped as both the attacks began to swirl in a whirlwind of purple and yellow and the combined energy went zooming through the window, blackening a stand of trees outside.

"Very impressive" Ginyu said."You can combine your own energy with someone else's attack to create an even stronger one.How did you learn to do that?"

Before the teenager could answer a soldier interrupted him."Excuse me your majesty but you are getting a transmission from Strike Force A"

"Put them through" the queen/fighter replied.

"Hiya captain" Recoom said flinching after he received a poke in the ribs from Gurdo.

"Uh..your majesty" the toady creature said "we are about an hour away from the saiyajin base."

"Excellent" he replied."Remember not to underestimate them men.They may be monkey's but they are also one of the best warrior races around."

"We won't Cap….er…your majesty" Recoom stuttered."We're striking at the precise time the guard changes."

"Report to me as soon as the base is secured.I know I can count on you."

"We won't let you down" Gurdo replied.

***

The politicians and military strategist in the meeting stood at attention as the Saiyajin King and the Tsrijin Lord entered the room.They tried to ignore the chill that crept up their spines as they were appraised with crimson eyes.

"Everyone be seated" King Vegeta declared and everyone did so, but for Freeza that is.

"Lord Freeza won't you sit down?" the King asked the tyrant.

"I'd rather stand if its all the same to you" Freeza replied in an almost sugar sweet manner.

"If that is what you'd like" the saiyajin ruler stumbled out in confusion.

"Yes" the warlord said beginning to walk the length of the table satisfied that he had made everyone in the room rather uncomfortable.

"We are here to plan the first strike on the planet.As agreed it will take place next week coinciding with the full moon on Daidairosei.I asked for all of you to bring your reports on the status of your tribe's battle readiness."

Freeza watched as the attendees shuffled their papers ready to speak in turn.The Lord managed to catch the eye of Hakka.The minister of war shifted uneasily in his seat knowing what the tyrant expected him to do.

"Ou-sama" Hakka spoke out.

"Yes Minister" the King said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I agree that this invasion is of great priority but I feel that there are other matters of still greater importance" the War Minister stated.

"Such as?" the King prompted.

"There is much unrest and talk of rebellion in all of the empire and its protectorates" the politician began."It is our duty to send military to create constant presence in and around the Empire while we battle with the Daidairojin otherwise they will follow suit."

"That is just what would increase their chances of rebellion!" Lady Endou retorted.

"It is that attitude that resulted in the murder of the queen" Hakka replied."Swift strong response is necessary!"

"If you want to start a galactic war!" Endou responded.

"SILENCE!" the King bellowed rising from his seat in a motion so violent his chair topple over."This invasion, Minister Hakka will serve as an example to those that would defy us.It is enough for now.If we tighten our grip too quickly then these people will most certainly rebel and that is my final word!"

Freeza smiled as he looked at the chronometer on the conference room's wall."Soon, very soon, these apes will be forced to take decisive action" he thought to himself."Their entire empire will be rendered in two with the disease of rebellion and I will be there to pick up the pieces.I will increase my grip on the universe and the Cold Empire will at last have no equal."

Wow, I just went back and noticed how many Chapters end with Freeza's little contemplations.LOL!I guess I like probing into his devious little mind.He's my favorite of all the villains because he's so sadistic and conniving.I'm really having fun writing him.There may be much more of him in Part Two of the Trilogy than in this one!

_ _

_This is a spot that I'd like to ask your opinion.As you've probably noticed, Zarbon is a little partial to Ice (which is important for plot development) but I hadn't planned on writing anything romantic for this fiction.After that little "bedroom" scene above it made me wonder if I should though.Do you guys want to see a little more between Zarbon and Ice or should I just leave it as is?Let me know and I'll write some in for you.The more I write Ice the more I like her and it breaks my heart knowing what's going to happen to her… **sniff**._

_ _

_In Chapter 7 we witness the assaults on the bases and their effect on the Saiyajin Empire and Freeza's plan…_

_ _

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End 


	8. Chapter 7: The Begining of the End

Hi all 

_Hi all !Here's another installment of Part 1 of the Vegeta Trilogy.I know that it's been awhile but now things will be underway again.I apologize for making those of you following this wait, but life is unavoidable.LOL!_

_ _

_This chapter is kind of long but there is a lot of action._

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End 

Gurdo leaned against the wall hyperventilating while trying desperately to stay unnoticed by the saiyaijin guard that circled the base.

"Why did I have to do this?" he wondered."It's a damn shame I'm the only one who can stop time.Recoom gets to be the diversion of the phony meeting while I got to run around planting bombs and nearly passing out from exhaustion."He looked down at his chronometer."Only 30 minutes to go and then all I have to do is sit back until the stupid Daidorijin Army makes its entrance."

"Here goes nothing," he gasped taking a deep breath and holding it.He took off running down the hall his chest burning from exertion not watching where he was going.Suddenly he slammed into something and fell backwards loosing his mouthful of air.

"What the?" growled the male looking down at the fallen Gurdo picking the short creature up by it's neck.

"Its hideous" the female hissed as Gurdo began to sweat in nervousness.

"The question is what should we do with it?"the male said suspiciously sniffing at it and wrinkling his nose.

"Do you suppose its edible?" the female asked seductively brushing her tail across the male warrior's thigh."We could share it together," she purred.

His nostrils flaring with interest the male looked at Gurdo like the main course of a romantic dinner.

"Kuso!" the four-eyed warrior declared in panic before quickly holding his breathe again.He wiggled out of the grasp of the saiyaijin and high-tailed it to the next available room. 

Expelling his breath he allowed himself to rest for a moment as his heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest."That was close" he thought listening to the pair's muffled cursing in disbelief as they searched for him."I don't care where they wanted this to go" he thought "I'm setting the last bomb here and join Recoom now.They may not be very friendly but at least the commander of this base won't try to eat me!"

With a sigh he set to work eager to get on with the next phase of the invasion of the base.

***

Zarbon strode into the command room smirking at the urgent sound of their voices signaling that everything was going according to plan.Quickening his pace he barged into the control room.

"What's going on?" he demanded."I was just about to go to sleep when your call came through.This better be worth it!"

"It is sir," the soldier in charge babbled."There are two large ships headed our way and they refuse to answer our hails."

"Really?" Zarbon asked."Are these they on screen?"

"Yes Commander" he answered."Should we sound the alarm?"

"How close are they?" the blue-skinned warrior asked.

"Only 20 kilos" the man at the console stated.

"Good" Zarbon answered forming ki in his hand and hurling it at the console causing it to explode flinging both soldier's to the ground.

"What are you doing?" the chief officer demanded surveying the head of his underling pierced by a piece of the flying metal in shock.

"Lord Freeza thanks you for giving the ultimate sacrifice in his service" Zarbon said grinning wickedly gathering more ki in his palm.

"D-Drop your ki," a shaky voice ordered accompanied by the familiar click of a cocked blaster.

Zarbon looked over his shoulder to find a young man quaking with fear training a blaster on him.The young man's eyes held disbelief and fear of a most dangerous kind.He had seen it many times before from those experiencing combat for the first time unused to the sight of death and destruction overwhelmed them and sent them into a spin.This kind of fear made even the most level headed person a loose cannon, unpredictable and dangerous.Knowing he had little choice but to comply if he wanted to stay alive Zarbon dropped his ki and slowly turned to face him.He'd have to wait for a moment when he was unguarded and disarm him.

"Good job cadet" the officer said rising cautiously noticing the young man's state."Why don't you let me take the gun?" he said hobbling over to him."Okay" he repeated receiving a shaky nod.

Recognizing an opening as the gun was passed Zarbon flung himself at the pair.Unfortunately the experienced commander tore the gun away and fired a shot grazing Zarbon's cheek bringing the warrior to a halt.

"On the ground now!" the officer ordered.

Carefully Zarbon did as he was asked cursing his luck as he felt the trickle of blood down his face begin."Easy now there's no need to get pushy," he said hoping opening dialogue would help.

"Shut-up!" the officer yelled."Go and get back up now and have the warning sounded cadet" he said to the boy now transfixed by the sight of the blood pooling around his fallen comrade's head."Cadet now!" he barked.

"Yes…yes s-sir" the boy said running away.

Zarbon's golden eyes locked back onto his captor until a high-pitched scream startled them.They both looked over to see the young man hanging in thin air clutching at his throat desperately thrashing his legs.Suddenly a crack resounded through the room and the boy's body went limp as his head lolled to the side.The body was thrown at the commanding officer's feet as he stared in abject terror.Zarbon took the moment to tackle the man to the ground by latching onto his legs.Desperately the man grasped for the gun and reached it only to have his wrist snapped back by an unseen blow.He had no time to react as Zarbon smashed his head on the hard metal floor over and over until he stopped struggling.

Breathing heavily he looked up into guarded and dead violet eyes."Eh, thanks Ice" he said wearily due to the change she seemed to have undergone.

"The bombs are set, all communications are down so we should get going before the attack comes" she replied unemotionally.

"Sure" he said disbelieving this was the same girl who had been so shy and withdrawn not 30 minutes ago.

"Make your way to the hanger I've prepared the ship" she replied quickly fading away as she spoke."I will cover you if we meet anyone."

"Anything you say" Zarbon replied hurriedly exiting the room.

***

Raditz carefully assessed his opponent, a tricky task when not allowed the use of a scouter as the prince had decreed.Truth be told he didn't mind the challenge presented to him because it would only prove to further exonerate himself from the shame he suffered at the hands of those of higher rank despite his having a power level worthy of an elite.This chance the prince had given him was a golden opportunity to set saiyaijin society on its ear by becoming part of the prince's own military unit.All he had to do was win and he was confident that he could.The former High Commander of the Saiyaijin Army was formidable looking but he knew that such things were inconsequential.As soon as the prince decreed the match was to take place Raditz had immediately checked the saiyaijin commander's record and found many reprimands for 'rash decisions' and had concluded that the Commander had the distinct weakness of not being able to control his temper.The teenager planned to use this weakness against him.

"I'm going to make you wish you never set foot in here First Class!" the big saiyaijin blustered flexing his muscles to the cheers of the Elites that surrounded the field of battle."I'm going to chew you up and spit you out weakling."

"We'll see who is the weakling" young Raditz said with a smirk.

Young Vegeta smirked as he watched the two warriors prepare for the face-off.He was looking forward to the battle and had little doubt that the son of Bardock would prove a worthy opponent for Nappa.Nappa was strong but he had the distinct suspicion that Raditz was quite powerful himself.The boy tapped his scouter and read the two warriors and, as he suspected, Raditz resting power level was only 200 below Nappa's resting power level.Raditz, like his father, was evidently one of the notorious "sleepers".Occasionally, a saiyaijin baby was born with a low power level only to blossom later on and become powerful.Unfortunately for these "sleepers" their power level determination at birth hindered them for the rest of their life. The class distinctions would only let them rise up one-rank above their determined birth class at their Warrior's Appointment despite however dramatic the increase was.Of course there always was leeway when it came to nobles whom were deigned with the rare honor of gaining a higher title by order of the King.Bardock and Raditz, being neither of them nobles, would never be given this honor thus remaining Third and First Class for the remainder of their lives.

"You will begin when I give the word," young Vegeta announced.The crowd responded by falling into an anticipated hush.Vegeta noted with pleasure how Raditz stood alert, the tip of his tail twitching while wrapped neatly around his waist, his muscles taut as a spring ready for release.He fervently hoped that that the teenager would win because Nappa had become far too confident for his own good."BEGIN!" he shouted.

With the grace and agility of a jungle cat Raditz pounced on Nappa delivering a series of annoying little blows to the large man's face before ducking away from his grasp.

"Why you little" Nappa began to swear at the teenager before a swift kick to his rear caused him to growl.

"What's the matter?" Raditz laughed.

"I'm going to squash you like the annoying little bug you are!" the Commander hissed charging his opponent with his shoulder.

Seeing the Commander coming Raditz quickly stepped to the side receiving a glancing blow to his rib cage as he narrowly avoided the brunt of the attack.Leaping into the air he landed on the large saiyaijin's back putting him in a chokehold.Gagging Nappa clutched at Raditz hands.Unable to budge the teenagers grip he tensed giving a mighty shout raising his ki.Raditz valiantly tried to maintain his grip as his hands burned from the burst in energy but at last found himself unable to maintain his grip.Nappa pitched forward sending Raditz over his shoulder into the ground flat on his back.The increasingly angry Commander threw all of his momentum and bulk into the fist he drove into the younger saiyaijin's chest.

"I"LL TEACH YOU!" he cried catching Raditz in the back and throwing him up into his waiting axe-handle slamming the boy into the ground again to the cheers of the crowd.

Seeing the Commander's ugly mug near his face Raditz shot a close range ki blast into the man's eyes being rewarded with a roar as he stumbled backwards.Quickly sweeping the man's feet out from under him he took the opportunity to raise his power level as Nappa tried to push himself up.

"EEEYAA!" Raditz screamed sending an immense blast toward the shocked Nappa.Gazing intently into the raising dust from the crumbing wall of the arena the boy never saw the Commander come barreling down at his back.Narrowly escaping by a strange contortion of his body Raditz grasped for the giant's tail.

Nappa laughingly batted away his opponent's hand, smashing his knee into his jaw.Yanking him up by his hair the big saiyaijin prepared to use the boy as a punching bag, however, Raditz was not down yet.Gritting his teeth, the teenager ignored the burning pain in his scalp and swung forward slamming his knee in Nappa's face.Next the boy kicked the man in his groin.Nappa squeaked in pain and doubled over slightly releasing his hold on him.On his knees where he fell Raditz delivered a ki blast into the man's chest sending him over backwards.

Nappa flat on his back visibly seethed, gritting his teeth, resting his eyes on the burned skin through the hole in his armor.His eyes dared up resting on Raditz, who stood in a battle stance, his feet planted shoulder width apart and hands ready to defend.This was not so much what sent his blood boiling, but the self-satisfied smirk that graced the boy's lip was more than enough to send him over the edge.

"THAT"S IT YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" the man screamed leaping to his feet and making a murderous rush towards his opponent.

"NAPPA STOP!" Vegeta ordered the commander only to be ignored.The prince was ready to leap into the ring and stop his former teacher from exterminating a soldier that could be valuable in the coming war but was pleased to see Raditz, his aura raised, well prepared for the on-slaught.

Transferring his weight to the balls of his feet Raditz sprung up into a back flip avoiding Nappa's fist.His other arm came up instinctively blocking the next punch.The two warriors rose into the air trading blows.Nappa once again grabbed hold of the boy's hair as is flew past him and shot downwards toward the floor of the arena.Stopping his dive short he threw Raditz down into the floor of the arena.Grinning evilly at the clump of hair he now had clutched in his fingers the commander hurtled feet first towards Radditz back intend to break it.

Although he was face down, his lungs burning he could hear the commander closing in on him.Rolling to the side at the last moment he was rewarded with the commander's feet instead slamming into the ground next to his right arm.Snarling Nappa brought his foot up to stomp on his face.Catching the foot in his hands Radditz stopped the man short and shoved him off balance enough to allow him to rise up.As Nappa regained his footing the younger warrior ignored the searing pain in his chest and the feeling of his acrid bile coming up into his mouth.He was fading and he knew that the other saiyaijin could see it from the grin spreading across his face.

Nappa suddenly lashed out at the surprised Radditz who barely had enough time to block it.Nappa continued his barrage causing the young saiyaijin to fall back as he defended against him toward the wall of the arena.Nappa cackled in joy as he forced the boy towards the wall with each blow."Your trapped like a hairball in a drain" he said condescendingly."Now I'm going to kill you," he announced charging headfirst to ram the boy into the wall only to have the boy fling himself to the ground out of the way.Nappa's skull slammed into the wall and he slumped to his knees in a stupor as the hot-blood poured from the open gash in his head.

"Lights out" Radditz said wryly as he hit the man at the base of his skull rendering him unconscious.Breathing heavily the boy wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth as the audience looked on in quiet disbelief.

"Well done Son of Bardock," the prince's voice declared."You have earned the right to be part of my squad.I suggest you take yourself and Nappa to the medical ward.I expect to see you both at sunrise with the rest of the squad."

"Yes Ouji-sama" he said giving the boy a sayaijin salute grinning.

"Prince Vegeta!" one of the royal guard called entering the room."You are ordered to come to the throne room immediately by the King."

Vegeta scowled."Very well" he said giving his tail an impatient swish as he slowly strode forward."I had just concluded my business anyway."

"It is truly urgent My Prince," the guard said."A saiyaijin military base has been attacked by the Dardorijin."

Hearing this grumbles and gasps rippled through the room, as the prince's feature grew darker at the mention of his enemy, the enemy responsible for the murder of his mother.

Quickening his pace Vegeta strode down the hallways toward his father's throne room.

***

Freeza sat alone in his chamber in his usual position, staring out the window into the nigh sky of Vegetsei.They had two moons that hung large in the sky both in separate phases.

He smirked at them knowing full well they would both be full in two more years but by then he would be rid of his monkey problem and needn't fear retaliation from the angry wereapes.He would have them well in hand by then with the life of their prince in his possession.

The silence was pierce by a paging tone and he swiveled his hover chair towards the view screen pressing the button that activated it.

"Ah Gurdo and Recoom what new do I have from you?" he asked sweetly.

"Its done sir" Recoom said."All the bombs went off and the Daidorjin are now storming the place.No one knows our ship is out here with this cloaking.It's a great show from up here."

"Yes" Freeza hissed with a chuckle."I'm sure it is.Wait until it dies down a bit and make sure there are no survivors on either side."

"We hear you loud and clear Captain," he said brightly with the prospect of more carnage.

After the screen had gone blank the warlord sighed."I think its time to pay the King a little visit."

***

Zarbon watched Ice as she gazed out the window of the ship towards the burning remains of the base below.After they had entered the ship and ere safely away the strange unnatural coldness has melted away revealing the same deeply troubled girl.He could not understand how she could change so abruptly and quickly but he supposed it was her way of coping.She shut off her emotions and slipped into the role she had been programmed to do since birth, that of an efficient assassin.

Suddenly she sank to her knees, bowed her head and lips moved softly forming unknown words.He realized she speaking in her native tongue, a language he had rarely heard, since Freeza generally chose to speak in the universal basic when around others not of his race.Although not knowing the words he could somehow sense the meaning of them.She was praying for the unfortunate soldiers that she had helped kill and the reality of her actions sent a sympathetic ache through his chest.He could not turn away from the sight and stood mesmerized as her lips trembled and she brought a fist to her chest.All at once she slumped forward silent and he felt his heart cave in to the need to reach out to her that he had been fighting for quite a long time.Coming up behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder and felt it stiffen under his palm. 

Ice turned toward him almost in alarm and looked up at him with great pain filled eyes.Kneeling down before her he took her small hand in his and brought it to his chest where he placed his other on top of it.Her look changed to a bewildered shy one and she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't.She didn't know how to react here as herself.As someone else perhaps she could but she had spent so little time as herself during her life the truth was she didn't know what she felt about anything.

"Are you okay?" Zarbon asked quietly.

"I am" she ventured"I just don't like to do this…" then remembering her duty not to speak against Freeza she began to falter only to have him silence her with a finger to her lips.

"You don't like to kill" Zarbon said locking eyes with her "and yet Freeza sends you time and again and you do.Why?"

"He is My Lord" she faltered, "I am bound to do so."

"You hold no loyalty to him, you fear him and even hate him," Zarbon whispered"so why?"

"For my clan" she admitted a tear falling from her eyes."My serving him keeps them safe and me safe.He and his clan could destroy mine and the barging is the only thing that hold them at bay."

Zarbon reached up and wiped the tear away and Ice gasped at the gentleness of his touch.Her violet eyes locked with his golden and she saw his concern for her in their depths and she began to cry in earnest.Collapsing forward on his chest she let out the pent up emotions she had tried so hard to hide as he warped his arms around her.Zarbon rested his chin on the top of her head and enjoyed the feeling of being her solace.He closed his eyes and listened to her tears and felt how desperately she clung to him.This simple contact made him aware of how much he cared for her.Long after her tears had dried up she still clung to him just savoring the feeling of being held unaware of the feelings she was awakening in the warrior that held her.

"Ice" Zarbon said breaking the silence tilting her chin up to look at him."I want you to know that you can always tell me anything.I'll always be here and you don't have to be alone."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked timidly."Why do you care?"

"I don't know," he said softly caressing her cheek."I have no idea why out of all the people I've seen Freeza destroy why I care about you.I don't know why you move me like this."

Ice leaned her head into his hand and gazed up at him only to feel lost in his golden gaze and the warmth she felt in her soul.She felt safe there with him a feeling that she had forgotten over the years.She gasped as his cool lips met hers and ignited a tingle that ran down her spine.She closed her eyes and found herself instinctively responding to his tender lips upon her own forgetting her troubles in his arms.

***

Entering the room he found the view screen full of fuzzy static and a large group gathered around it.Immediately his eyes locked on Freeza who smirked at him calmly amidst the bedlam around them.Turning from the tyrant his eyes fell on his father standing in front of the screen, his fist clenched and his tail twitching in irritation.Making his way towards father he walked past the cabinet members bickered and vying for his attention receiving none.

"You see what this has wrote My King" he heard Lady Endou shout at Hakka as he passed them."We have already received 3 declarations of war from our former protectorates.I warned you this would happen!We must immediately break ties with Freeza."

"We are saiyaijin and we do not run from battles," Hakka declared."We must strike back now and quickly if they are ever to fear us again."

"You should not be so eager to rush into battle!" the old advisor chastised as he at last reached his father.

The boy looked up into his father's face and saw a sight rarely seen by his young eyes.His brow lined, his eyes troubled he was clearly displaying emotion openly to all close enough to see."Father?" he questioned.The King looked down at his son with a grave expression.

"There were 500 soldier and many had their families on base with them" he said quietly."We cannot rouse anyone and I'm afraid we have lost a great deal of them."

"Yes its very unfortunate" Freeza said lightly coming up behind them. "I have some ships in the area of the base, if you wish I'd be happy to send them to see if any monkeys survived."

Young Vegeta clinched his teeth at the mention of the "m" word.He had grown to despise Freeza even more for it over the past few months.The warlord was very aware that it upset him and made it a particular point to use it when addressing him.

"That would be good of you Lord Freeza" King Vegeta replied not in the least bit fazed much to his son's displeasure.

"I could also be of assistance with the world's that have just declared war," the warlord continued smoothly."I have bases very close to them and I could send them to capture the world quickly before they have a chance to move against you."

"Ou-sama" Lady Endou interrupted urgently "I must object.If we show more force now, especially using the Cold Empire's troops, more rebellion will ensue."

"As you know Vegeta I have a very large Empire," Freeza said carefully turning his gaze to see the young prince's negative reaction with pleasure "much larger than yours.I have found that quick decisive action is the only thing that the peons understand.If we were not to show a united front in response to this insurrection then our alliance would loose credibility."

"I agree with Lord Freeza on this" the King said with an air of finality."If we put up a united front and squash the rebellion quickly then the other world's should fall in line."

Freeza smiled coldly in reply."I will order it immediately then" he said inclining his head.Turning on his heels he stopped to give the frowning prince another glance before continuing on his way out the door.

"He is disgusting Father" Vegeta declared."How can you let him treat us with such disrespect. He doesn't use your title, claims his empire greater than ours, and calls us monkeys."

"He is rather annoying" the King confessed."They are just words however, and his actions have done nothing but help us.Remember that Vegeta."

"Ou-sama" Lady Endou said."I am sorry but I cannot remain in my position when we are taking this foolish course."

"Are you calling your King foolish?" the prince snapped at her before his father silenced him with a hand on his head.

"Yes she is" King Vegeta answered."Can I change you mind Lady?We are in great need of sound minds in the time of war."

"My opinion does not matter, nor has it mattered for some time" she replied."Since you don't seem to care about my views I'm resigning.I cannot condone this."

"Your time spent off world has softened you Endou," the King rebuked."You no longer speak words of a saiyaijin but of an alien.If you continue to speak against me I will have no choice but to silence you."

"I will save you the trouble," she declared."I'm leaving Vegetasei until you see reason."

"If you leave you are never to set foot on Vegetasei again" King Vegeta said darkly.

"Then I am banished?" she asked.

"Yes" the King barked."If you leave you are banishing yourself."

"Then that is unfortunate," she said sadly leaving the room her tail lashing behind.

"If she goes" the advisor declared, "I go as well."

"Does anyone else wish to turn traitor?" King Vegeta bellowed."If you do I suggest you leave immediately with Lady Endou.I have no desire for cowards serving me and I will kill you myself come tomorrow morning."

After he said this the five cabinet members who had been speaking out against the alliance left and with them and taking the voice of reason with them.

"We will crush all those who defy us" King Vegeta declared "and vengeance will be ours."

Young Vegeta cheered with the others in room as they fell into plans for the coming war charged with fire of vengeance and anger.He looked up at his father and returned his smirk of pride.

"You will fight by my side my son," the King told him solemnly receiving a grin from the boy that he barely stifled.

"I will make you proud father," the boy said carefully setting his features into a proper scowl.

"I will hold you to your word brat" King Vegeta declared resting his hand upon his son's head and smirking at him before turning his attention to the others in the room again."Now go and train I will need you strong for this fight."

"Yes Father" Vegeta answered bowing low before turning to leave with a practiced flourish of his cape.

The King stared after his son as he left the room his heart growing heavy as the words of the prophetess came back to haunt him as they had often done since the day of his Warrior's Appointment Ceremony."You will survive everyone in this room…" she had said, "…You will never be king of Vegetasei."He hoped to the gods she had been wrong.

_That's it for now.I hope you enjoyed it.I decide to throw in the Zarbon/Ice romance as you could see.I thought it would really make the last part of this story make more sense the stronger the connection they had.You'll see what I mean._

_ _

_Next time we jump forward 1-½ years from this chapter at the close of the war that's erupted in the Saiyaijin Empire._

_ _

Chapter 8: Freeza Plays His Hand 


	9. Chapter 8: Freeza Plays His Hand

Chapter 8: Freeza Plays His Hand

As I said before this chapter takes place roughly 1-½ years after Chapter 7.Vegeta is now 7 years old and the war is about to end.

The previous Disclaimer still applies.

**Chapter 8: Freeza Plays His Hand**

Young Vegeta stood at attention by his father's side on the bridge of Freeza's ship feeling his hatred grow towards the small planet they were approaching.It had been almost two years since the war began and at last they had arrived at the moment of truth, the moment when they would make the murderers of his mother pay.Daidaiirosei would fall on this day and with it the last of the rebels.The only thing that disturbed him was that they were using Freeza's ship as the flagship on the mission and the springboard for the assault on the capitol.

Suddenly a call for attention resounded around the bridge and the reason for the call made the boy's tail bristle.Unlike his father, who turned around, Vegeta remained facing the view port in insolent rejection of the tsirijin lord's power.

For the moment the prince's impertinence was unnoticed by King Vegeta as he gave his full attention to Freeza's approach to his position.The King was not surprised to see the lord's eye's turn toward where he knew his son stood but he was bemused at the look of annoyed fondness that crossed his face.King Vegeta looked down at his son to find, yet again, the boy in a total display of defiance towards Freeza.Prince Vegeta's continued animosity towards the powerful lord dismayed him to no end, especially in light of the strange way Freeza reacted to it.He almost seemed to welcome it and still held the boy in some strange fashion of twisted regard and affection.

"Brat you will welcome Lord Freeza at once" the King commanded the boy.

"Let him be Vegeta" Freeza countered."He is only a spoiled child that will soon learn his place."

King Vegeta watch his son's eyes acknowledge the remark as he stubbornly refused to turn around."I appreciate your lenience with the boy but I am his King and Father and he will obey me."

"Why should he when he is stronger than you" Freeza taunted."He should only have to show respect to those more powerful than he is, like myself."The tyrant shifted his crimson orbs from father to son."As your better I command you to turn around young monkey."

Vegeta clinched his fists and ground his teeth in hatred at Freeza turning his display of disrespect to him into a mockery of his father.To turn around now would be a slap in the face to his father's pride, his own pride and a nod to Freeza.

"I respect no one," he said remaining in his position, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to save face.

"Lord Freeza, I trust that all is ready for the assault?" King Vegeta queried holding back his anger at both the boy and the changeling.

Freeza shifted his blood-red gaze to the monarch.He was little disappointed in the change of subject but he was in a good mood and decided to let it pass.He would have plenty of time to continue such games after this battle.

"Yes" the warlord continued "Your Elite force is ready as is the prince's own squadron.I won't be taking any of my troops for my portion of the attack and have deployed them along with the others for the general assault."

"You can't mean you plan to do it by yourself?" the Saiyaijin King asked.

"Oh no" the tsirijin chuckled "I intend to take Dordoria, Zarbon, another and Prince Vegeta."

"What!" the boy shouted whipping around in fury."I have my own men and I am fighting alongside my father Freeza!"

"I require your services young monkey and I'm sure your father agrees with me," the changeling said almost sweetly.

The King looked at Freeza's unreadable expression not at all liking this turn of events.For the entire battle it was well known he intended his son to fight along side him in the capital as he had for all the other battles in this war."The only problem I can see" he thought "is that it will indulge this penchant Freeza seems to have in undermining my authority toward the boy.In allowing this, however, it will force the brat to treat Freeza with some respect.If I refuse the blasted lizard will definitely make it into a scene and I can't afford to loose his support for this assault.After this war is over then we won't have to deal with him that closely so it won't hurt anything to allow it."

"I don't see why the boy cannot join you," he stated.

"Father I refuse to go anywhere with that repulsive lizard!" the boy protested his tail lashing about.

"You will be coming with me if I have to humiliate you in front of your men and people to do it" Freeza insisted harshly.

"Vegeta go with him!" King Vegeta said sternly."Do not dishonor me or our house by refusing this."

The boy looked up at his father's face and realized even if he hated Freeza he needed to do this or Freeza would turn it into another mockery of the proud king."I will go" the boy sighed "but only for my father."

"Excellent" the tyrant hissed."I expect you to meet me in front of the saucer as soon as we land."

"Yes Freeza-sama" he spat out bowing, as he should.

"Now that's a good little monkey," Freeza laughed patting the grimacing child on the head leaving father and son to their own thoughts.

Vegeta braced himself for the lecture he knew he would now receive but was surprised to instead find his father actually smiling at him.

"My son" the King told him "remember that after today we won't have to deal with Freeza this closely any longer.I know how you despise him but you must try to put up with it for now."

"I'll try Father," the Prince promised wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Vegeta perhaps I have failed to communicate this to you" the King began "but we cannot always have everything to be the way we like it.As a King it is important to make concessions and sometimes take losses for the greater good.Although Freeza is not as respectful as he should be it is in Vegetasei's best interests to maintain a good relationship with he and the Cold Empire.You know he is the most powerful being in the universe it would be foolish to loose our good standing with him.Do you understand boy?"

"Yes Father" Vegeta answered resignedly.

"Now go and do your duty" King Vegeta ordered.He smirked with pride watching his son leaving trying hard to erase the dread he felt every time that Freeza showed marked interest in the boy."I know I should feel pleased and honored that a great warrior like Freeza is impressed with him but somehow I dislike it.Naoko, I wonder what you would say about this?Would you still believe there was something sinister behind his favor?" he thought.

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts from his head the Sayaijin no Ou turned and made his way towards the hanger where his troops, and now his son's troops, would be waiting for him.

************************************************************************

Zarbon stood at attention trying not to look as bored as he felt.The troops were rushing out into the field ready to do "battle" with the pitiful daidaiirojin.This race was not a producer of great warriors to begin with, but with Ginyu sending all of the troops off world this would be more of a slaughter than a fight.In a matter of moments Freeza would arrive to take he and his two companions to wherever this target was.

"Zarbon what do you suppose is taking Freeza so long?" Dodoria questioned.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he answered allowing his eyes to fall on the third member of the party.Today she was disguised to resemble a member of the same species as Freeza's be-horned, current captain of the guard. Her back was to him as she sat on a rock carefully observing everything around her, ever alert to danger.He knew she could feel his gaze as she sifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid temptation not to meet his eyes with her violet orbs.It was comical to see the tilt to her head as she attempted to peek at him through peripheral vision to understand why he was staring.

"Zarbon!"Dodoria chided glaring at the blue-skinned man as he suddenly blinked his golden eyes and regarded him."You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Uh," Zarbon faltered, "I guess I didn't."

"No you were too busy staring at your girlfriend over there" Dodoria chuckled.

Hearing this statement made him immediately look over at the girl in question noting the color that had come up into her cheeks as she turned completely away.

"She's not my girlfriend" Zarbon asserted nervously hoping no one was around to hear.

"Oh come on," the pink slob continued."You've spent the last two years almost exclusively on missions with her.You can't tell me nothing happened during all that time alone knowing your way with the ladies.HA!"

"Look Dodoria" Zarbon snapped noticing the slump to her shoulders as the pink being laughed."Keep your assumptions to yourself" he stated leaving him to laugh by himself and standing beside her.

"Are you okay?" Zarbon asked without looking down at her.

"Yes I'm fine" she said the worry in her voice undisguised.

"I'll make sure he keeps quiet love" Zarbon assured her."You don't have to worry."

A gentle smile graced her lips at his reassurance.She couldn't help but live in fear that Freeza would discover what had happened between she and Zarbon knowing he'd find someway to twist it and forge it into a weapon.She knew that Freeza was capable of destroying this one shred of happiness she had managed to obtain and he would delight in doing so.This was doubly the case because of tsirijin creed and the creed of the sisterhood.Eventually she would have to give him up and return to tsirisei to become part of some warrior's harem and when that time came she would do so but she wanted to hold onto the love she had until that day and not have it torn from her as everything else had.

"Ah I see my little band of loyal minions is all assembled" Freeza's voice announced smoothly.

"It's a pleasure to be of service" Zarbon responded turning gracefully with a gentlemanly bow.

Ice's head shot up as the chill of his presence struck her to meet his gaze.It had been a long while since she had been in his presence and she now found it twice as suffocating due to the added weight of her clandestine relationship.

"Zarbon" Freeza stated after a quick scan of the three before him "its good to have you back at my side.I knew I could count on you to be sure things turned out as they should in the war but there were many times I missed having a dependable second."

Dodoria huffed with displeasure at the clear dig at his ability.

"Ah, Ice my dear" Freeza next said smoothly to the young woman fairly hiding behind Zarbon."I'm very pleased with your success in our missions with Zarbon.Although I know you are accustomed to work in the field I know that you won't begrudge me your assistance in an important endeavor during your last few years of your service to me."

"Of course not My Lord" she said mildly averting her eyes.

"Now all we have to do is wait for one other," he said with a mysterious smirk and a pointed glance at Ice.

"Lord Freeza" Zarbon ventured not liking the implications the tsirijin lord's behavior toward Ice implied."Who will be joining us for this mission?"

"Here he comes now," Freeza said dismissively to the reptilian warrior.

Three pairs of curious eyes looked toward the direction in which Freeza was looking intently.It took a moment for them each to register and react to the realization of just who was joining them.

"Prince Vegeta!" Ice whispered in distress.All at once the incredible guilt of her injury to him flooded her mind overshadowing every other fear she had.How could she bear to be around him?

Zarbon looked at Ice in concern and then up at Freeza's crimson eyes that sparked with interest.The changeling still seemed to particularly delight in torturing her sensitive nature and there was nothing he could do about it but feed his impotent anger and magnify his empathetic pain while she suffered.

"Why is that little monkey coming?" Dodoria bellowed with all the vehemence of his grudge.

"Are you questioning my judgment Mr. Dodoria?" Freeza asked in a threatening tone.

"Oh course not sir" Dodoria recovered beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Freeza took a moment to glance at the unusually quiet Zarbon who normally wouldn't have passed up a chance to chide Dodoria with interest.He was obviously preoccupied with something and his instinct told him that something was Ice.Zarbon had always been a little partial to the girl cut now he seemed doubly distressed at her mental state and was being far too careful not to look at her.He would have to investigate this further at another moment for now he had his newest pet that required his attention.

"My young friend" Freeza greeted the boy "I'm so happy you had no trouble in finding us."

"Whatever" the boy stated."I'm here now let's get this over with."

"Patience is a virtue young monkey," Freeza counseled."Besides I think some introductions are in order.You know my personal guards but I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting the lovely lady of the group."Freeza paused and gestured at the clearly flustered young woman before continuing."Prince Vegeta, I'd like you to meet Ice."

Vegeta noted the shock on everyone's faces when her name was uttered in confusion.Why the use of the name should bother them was not quite clear to him but he appearance he found puzzling.She appeared to be a Selarian but her face was dominated by two large violet eyes, the kind of eyes he hadn't seen since his caretaker had disappeared and her name was not selarian either.

"Ice?" Vegeta questioned noting how nervous she was under his gaze."Isn't that a tsirijin name?"

"Astute as usual Vegeta" Freeza stated in approbation."It is a tsirijin name.She may not appear tsirijin, but I assure you she is one at heart."

"Lord Freeza" Zarbon said trying to push the conversation toward a subject other than Ice "I haven't heard exactly what we are going to be doing."

Freeza turned his attention to the green-haired man narrowing his eyes in thought."Yes" he began as he scanned the man carefully "I wished to keep our little mission a secret because of its sensitive nature.I have gained reliable information regarding a rather powerful weapon being built in a secret laboratory near here.This weapon was said to disrupt the body's own ki killing even the most powerful warrior instantly.They intended to use it on both the Saiyaijin King and myself.Needless to say we need to find it and destroy it before they have a chance to use it."

"You needed me to help destroy some gun?" Vegeta declared nastily " I thought at least I'd be fighting in a battle."

"Have no fear young monkey they'll be plenty of guards at this facility," Freeza stated."You should be honored I'm taking you at all."

In answer the young saiyaijin crossed his arms over his chest and 'humphed'.

"Now if there are no more idiotic comments we should be on our way" Freeza said sternly."Follow me and we will be there shortly."

The warlord blasted-off without a glance behind, his minions quickly in tow, before Vegeta joined them in the sky

************************************************************************

Ginyu laughed at the queen writhing in the grasp of Bata and Recoome.He flexed his arms and frowned as he noted the sorry state of his once muscular physic.Of course after two years languishing in a prison while housing a spoiled aristocrat what else could he expect?

"Thank you for lending me your body" he chuckled "and you'll notice its in perfect shape as I promised."

"Now that I am loose they will know of your treachery!" the woman screamed."You will never make it out of here alive!"

Giving her a snide little smirk he stretched his arms apart displaying the chains on his wrists."Your personal bodyguards will just be conducting another prisoner through the palace.No one will ever think anything about it and they'll be too busy fending off the invading army to really care.As for you, you'll be trapped in here until its too late."

"You'll never get away with this," the women declared.

The door to the throne room opened as Jeice slipped inside.

"Young man!" the queen shouted at him."Hurry and get my guard these men are dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Jeice questioned observing her flailing in the two large warrior's hold.

"I thought they were your bodyguards."

"It was all a clever ruse!" she cried."The ugly purple one stole my body and I was in his languishing in the cell below!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"She's telling the truth," Ginyu told him with a smile."For the last few months you've been serving under me.I am Captain Ginyu and these men are the soldiers of the Ginyu Squad.We are an elite commando unit serving Lord Freeza."

"You mean to tell me I've been helping Freeza?" Jeice cried in shock.

"Yes!" the queen shouted impatiently."You must run and get help!"

"If you did that would be useless" Ginyu told him."No one will listen to you while a full-scale battle is going on.In a few moments this palace itself will be attacked by King Vegeta himself seeking the blood of queenie here."

"King Vegeta!"she gasped wide-eyed."Young man you must protect me and get me to safety.I can find some way of reaching the king and explaining all of this."

"You and I both know you are no match for him or any of his Super Elite Royal Guard." Ginyu told him."Trying to protect her will mean your death.Lucky for you, I've always hated to see talent like yours wasted so I'm giving you the opportunity to join my little force and I.If you leave here with me you'll live like a king as a member of my squad.If you stay here you'll either die or become a slave."

"Don't listen to him!" she called."It is better to die defending your home world than to live as a traitor!"

"Well what will it be?" Ginyu asked.

Jeice looked sadly at the men he had come to think of as his friends over the past two years trying to muddle though his confused conscious.He didn't like the prospect of dying but the pleading eyes of the woman restrained before him sent a pain of conscious into his heart."I'm staying with my queen."

"Have it your way for now kid" Ginyu laughed tossing something at him.'Catch" he called out.

Jeice examined the same remote device in his hand and then looked questioningly at the purple creature before him."When you come to your senses find a good place to hide and press the button and we'll come for you."

"Here" called Bata pitching the woman towards the youth who barely caught her without falling over.

"I really hope you change your mind" Ginyu said with a winning smile."Let's get out of here men before things really start to heat up."

As if on cue the palace alarms signaled an attack while the three men began to exit.

"And I'm going to make sure you can't do anything until we're good and ready" Gurdo laughed as he mentally pulled the daidaiirojin pair into a time pocket."I t was nice knowing you kid" he said scurrying out and locking the door behind himself.

************************************************************************

"Look at the wonderful little fortress my friends.Isn't it quaint?" Freeza chuckled as he hovered above the island facility.

"It looks well protected enough" Zarbon commented.

"It's an anti-ki shield and its electrified to touch," Vegeta stated reading the display on his scouter "the same kind we use on Vegetsei.It's impossible to breach."

"You think so young monkey?" Freeza said with a touch of amusement in his voice."Ice show him how impregnable it is."

"Yes My Lord" she stated.She pulled a large black ball from the satchel about her waist and flung it at the shield.Upon contact it exploded releasing a ripple that voided the shield around it.

"Hurry before it closes" Freeza ordered leading the small group through the opening.He looked over at Vegeta who was incredulously staring at the closing shield."Vegeta would you like to do the honors of blasting our entrance to the compound?"

"Whatever" the boy stated with disinterest charging a ki ball in his fist and pitching it towards the wall in front of them.As soon as the smoke cleared the 3 experienced warriors swooped down upon the guards below like vultures with Vegeta and Freeza slowly following.Evidently Freeza had decided to sit this battle out merely landing just outside of the battle zone and Vegeta decided if the fight was too unimportant for Freeza to engage in then it was too unimportant for a prince, therefore he landed right next to the lizard.

"Sitting this one out monkey?" Freeza laughed."I imagine this isn't enough of a challenge for you?"

The boy rolled his eyes with distain and stared straight ahead at the fights intending on learning what he could from the other warriors.Dodoria, as usual, was unimaginative relying on his brute strength to power his way through a large group of guards.While the pink alien's messy rush caused more terror than accomplished anything Zarbon took out a few much neater and quicker with ki lances to the heart.However, what Vegeta found the most intriguing was the female's skill.She downed five men without a single ki blast using her own energy merely to deflect and defend.Her hits were precise and deadly first disarming, disabling and then snapping their necks.

Ever alert the young warrior detected an approach from behind and turned to face it.The tsirijin lord turned his chair to face them detecting their approach as well.

"My, my I think I'm trembling in my boots" Freeza chuckled noting the look of terror descend upon them as his identity sunk in "such an impressive regiment.I think you must have the combined power level of an ant."

Vegeta smirked in spite of himself.Freeza could be witty, if nothing else, and he was correct in his assessment of these yaros indicated by their low power ratings.

"You won't stop us Freeza," an obviously high-ranking officer declared.

"No I won't" Freeza said icily gesturing towards the saiyaijin boy "but my young friend here will."

The man took one look at the boy and smiled as he saw the surprise flicker across the boy's face.The child had spiky, black hair that stood straight up and wore fancy armor with a cape that fell over his shoulders.He could tell by his tail he obviously was a saiyaijin youth but he evidently lacked any interest in fighting from his expression.Besides he was too young to be much of a threat.He knew for a fact that children never participated in important attacks until they were at least in their teens.

"What hiding behind children now are we?" the man taunted."I won't even acknowledge your obviously twisted sense of humor.Even a saiyaijin child can't stand up to a whole battalion of the queen's best soldiers."

"I think that is the last mistake you'll ever make" Freeza said seeing Venetia's agitated reaction. "Prince Vegeta doesn't take kindly to questions of his ability.Do you Vegeta?"

Vegeta noted the surprise and fear his name seemed to strike in the man and his troops with satisfaction.Obviously his reputation from the last two years of battle had preceded him.He smirked evilly at the man wrapping his tail around his waist.Freeza's indulgent look of almost pure content was lost on him as the child sprang into action.The boy was so quick the unfortunate guard never knew what hit him as he was impaled with his own rifle.Several men bolted and were easily dispatched by lances of ki from the child's fingertip.

"Should we assist him?" Zarbon asked Freeza as he, Ice and Dodoria joined the changeling on the sidelines.

"No Zarbon" Freeza said darkly "I want them to know he's fully capable of dispatching them all on his own."

Ice looked at her master's face remembering his dark scheme with regard to the boy.He had already begun his plans involving his 'living weapon'.She shuddered to think about Vegeta under Freeza's control and what it would be like for him.She looked back up at the boy as he toyed and vanquished the soldiers with ease and for once cursed his skill as she realized Freeza's fascination with the boy stemmed partly from it.

Vegeta soon found himself under fire from the remaining guards and raised his ki to adequately protect himself setting off the beepers on the scouters of his assailants and worry in their eyes.One man suddenly found himself careening into the others bowling them over and into the wall with a metallic clang.

"Goodbye" the boy said with an evil smirk before sending a volley of energy instantly incinerating them.

"Excellent work my boy" Freeza said.

"I am not your boy Freeza!" Vegeta snapped."I am Prince of Vegetasei, not your bootlicking lackey!"

"You may be a prince monkey" Freeza retorted "but you belong to me more than you know."The changeling lord watched the boy's face falter a bit before quickly changing the subject."Come let's hurry along to the laboratory room, shall we?"

************************************************************************

"Oh no, no.This can't be happening" the once proud queen moan slumping into her throne."Gods boy what did that abomination do in my name to cause this?"

"Well you…that is he, seceded from Vegetasei's influence and declared war on them first by having the queen murdered.He even got half of the protectorates to go along with it."

"Gods" the woman moaned again.

Jeice stared blankly at his queen, slumped down into her throne in defeat.With the silence that now permeated the room he could hear the battle from outside the palace.It seemed closer than before and inevitable it would reach them and when it did he shuttered to think what would happen.For all the bravado he put on in truth he was a coward terrified of the prospect of being forced to give up his life.He wasn't noble or honorable as someone who had been blessed with the natural ability to fight so well should be; rather he desired nothing more than to preserve himself alive.

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the palace and gunfire, shouts and screams of terror soon followed closer than ever.

"Damn!" the queen said in a shaky whisper."They're here!"She turned to the young man clearly in a state of panic for she too when it came down to it was afraid to die."You must protect me!I order you to help me escape!"

Her words were unheard now by the young soldier.With each passing moment he could hear the commotion approaching ever closer allowing the icy fingers of fear to gain a tighter grip on his heart.

Her own fear feed by her lone companion the queen at last felt helpless and alone.It all seemed like a dream, some terrible dream, to have your kingdom slowly destroyed around you and to have the emissary of your death closing in on you for nothing you have done.

An explosion shocked them back to reality by an explosion much too close to ignore.An incessant banging on the door next resounded throughout the room.

"Majesty!" a muffled voice called."You must come with me quickly!The saiyaijin are in the palace we haven't much time."

Her beautiful face now reflected the small glimmer of hope in her heart as she bolted to the door.Feverishly she undid the latches and locks that she had engaged not long before.Her fumbling hands and her hurried panic made it a difficult task.Suddenly at her elbow was Jeice, the young man, and his nimble fingers quickly finishing the job.

The soldier on the other end snatched the ruler's wrist and pulled her along with him through the large anteroom.Perhaps if the man had been thinking, he would have taken her through the shattered window in the back of the throne room and they would have escaped.Perhaps if Jeice had been thinking he would have noted the folly.Perhaps if the queen hadn't been a sheltered and spoiled royal she would have recognized the error but it wasn't to be.Her fate was sealed the moment they ran back towards the palace and their path was blocked the sudden appearance of two members of the saiyaijin royal guard.The soldier to his credit drew his weapon and fired but was immediately cut down with the guard's quick actions.

The scream of the queen echoed in his ears as the cold eyes of the pair sent Jeice into a tailspin.His instinct for self-preservation his only prayer he dropped to his knees in a display of surrender trying to avoid the accusing eyes of the monarch he had declared would die for not long before.

"How does it feel" the stern voice of the Saiyaijin no Ou resounded in room announcing his presence "to know you are about to die?"

"King Vegeta!" she whispered.

"Yes" he said proudly standing tall in the half shadow of the room.

The two monarchs perused each other in silence for a moment.He looked every inch the King to her though his cape was torn, his armor chipped and his bronze skin was spattered with blood of those slain.His eyes shown with and intense hate leaving no doubt as to her fate.There would be no reprieve this day and the best thing she could do was to receive her execution as gracefully as possible.She could only die like a queen and not like the sniveling coward at her feet.

"I know you probably won't believe this" she stated calmly "but it wasn't me who had your mate killed or started this war."

"You think to save yourself with lies" the King accused.

"No" she stated."I only wish to save you the pain of going through what I am.To see your people and kingdom destroyed before your eyes."

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Only that the true orchestrator of this war is Freeza and his aim to destroy your empire" she told him looking him straight in the eye.

For a spit second the honesty in her eyes almost moved him to accept the truth but his rage soon squashed it.

"You are a coward" he spat.

"No" she said proudly."I am the Queen of Daidaiirojin and I wish to die with my people and I'd rather die at your hands than Freeza's" she stated holding her arms out from her body."I only tell you the truth in the hopes you haven't already become Freeza's pawn."

"I am no one's pawn!" the King shouted in rage sending a blast straight through her heart.The woman crumpled to the ground, instantly dead from the wound.

Jeice looked up at King Vegeta in shock feeling his heart pounding in his chest as one of the guards spoke trying to erase the image of the queen's dead staring eyes.

"Should we kill him Ou-sama?" the man gruffly asked with a cruel grin at the prostrate youth.

The King's dark eyes, looking more haunted by personal demons than before, traveled across the boy's face.Fortunately for Jeice his bloodlust that consumed him before was replaced by the troubling last words of the queen.

"No" the king stated sternly "let the baka live and remember his cowardice this day.Take him to the slave encampment."

Jeice smiled as he was yanked to his feet and forced down the hallway away from the scene.He was alive and he had the passport out of slavery firmly trucked into his armor.He would live to fight another day.

************************************************************************

Vegeta watched the scene before him in partial revulsion.The lab technicians cowered shaking in their boots refusing to comply with the clumsy threats and beatings of Dordoria.He'd never seen such a pitiful display on either the winning or the loosing end of a battle.They had taken the facility with ease and found heart of the lab with little trouble.Now that they had found what they were looking for he didn't see why it had to be stretched out with this inane display.Why Freeza allowed and seemed to enjoy the sniveling and groveling of the daidaiirojin or Dodoria's fruitless pounding of the unfortunate head technician was beyond his comprehension.

If this had been a saiyaijin operation these people would have been rounded up already and the messy and rather dishonorable task of torture would be handled by those whose job it was to do so.Of course he understood Freeza had need of information from these cowards but he had a rather distasteful way of going about it.

"You disapprove of my methods?" Freeza inquired of the boy."You seem rather fond of inflicting pain on your enemies."

"Only if they are disrespectful," Vegeta replied.

"You don't think their refusal to tell me where the weapon is disrespectful?"

"No I think it is foolish."

"Ah" Freeza said."So tell me young monkey in what way do you think these people should be treated?"

"I just don't see why it is necessary for them to be tortured right here" the prince stated.

"It is better to capture all of them and determine the ones who have the knowledge you need and have them tortured.The others can be sent to work if they can be useful."

"Your twisted moral sense is refreshing" the Lord chuckled."As a saiyaijin you live by the creed of might being right and those who are not strong, as long as they recognize your dominance can be spared.You miss the finer points of destruction and mayhem in the staid platitudes of tradition."

"You unnecessarily drag out a situation because you get some pleasure from watching weaklings suffer" Vegeta snapped."What good does that accomplish?"

"It accomplishes much in the way of fear young prince" Freeza declared."The kind of fear you saiyaijin inspire is nothing to that which I command.They are afraid of your power but not of your mind.Physical violence can only get you so far unless coupled with mental.The sadist is always more feared than the executioner."

"I know you enjoy fear in the faces of your opponents and underlings, I have seen it" Freeza continued "and they would fear you so much more if you were to slowly wear away their mind with small acts of cruelty.Think of it Vegeta, you know how all, even your own father tremble at my name.You cannot tell me you wouldn't enjoy the same reaction to your name.I have seen your envy of the power I command."

"I do not envy you," Vegeta spat out.

"You know I am far superior to you and it eats away at you pride" Freeza goaded."You think you are so cold and unaffected yet you bubble forth with passion and sentiment which you try to hide."

Vegeta clinched his teeth in hate trying to keep back his epitaph from escaping."You know nothing about me!" he hissed allowing some of the build-up to release.

"See that is what I mean the explosive temper you have will only do you good if it is controlled instead of barely contained."

"Lord Freeza he's passed out" Dordoria informed the lord picking the head technician up by the collar. 

"Wake him" Freeza stated focusing his attention on the man as Dordoria shook and slapped him awake."Leave him be now Dordoria and I will handle this."Freeza floated out of his chair and landed before the man giving him an icy smile.The tyrant glanced back over his shoulder at the young prince."Now young monkey watch and learn," he said smirking at the boy.

"Ah now Mr. Naran, isn't it?" Freeza stated looking down at the man."You think that you can withstand any amount of physical punishment and I'm inclined to agree with you.I wonder if that child over there could withstand as much?"

The changeling dematerialized and appeared before the girl viciously clamping his pale hand around her neck ripping her from her mother's grip.The woman screamed as if her own heart were torn from her chest causing Freeza to smile in glee.

"What's wrong?" Freeza asked the woman sweetly."Oh this girl means something to you doesn't she?"

Vegeta's eye grew wide at this display.There was something about Freeza's manner that made it especially chilling to him.His eyes were glossed over with a kind of euphoria at seeing his victims suffer.The object was clear; the tyrant already had the man writhing in mental agony.This was the kind of fear Freeza felt was most satisfying, the kind of fear he believed that he himself craved.

With a strangled cry the woman flung herself in blind fury at the man that held her small child aloft.Freeza struck her with his tail causing her to loose consciousness and the child in his grasp to release frightened tears.

"Meala, no!" the man whimpered."Don't hurt her!Please let my daughter go!Don't harm either one of them!Please!"

"I won't, not if you tell me where the weapon is," Freeza stated calmly rolling the woman over with his foot.With a wicked smirk her kicked the woman at the man."Just to show you I'm a man of my word you can have one back now.It's up to you whether your daughter lives or dies."The changeling coolly shifted his grip making the child gasp and whimper. 

"Let them go and I'll tell you," the man pleaded.

"I'll let her go after you tell me what I want to know" Freeza stated tightening his grip choking off the girl's air completely."My patience is wearing thin," he hissed tightening his grip as the child's face began to turn blue.

"It's in the east wing of the lab behind a locked door," the man blurted out.

"And how am supposed to get past the lock?" he said squeezing harder.

"I'll open it just please release her!" 

"I'll release her when the door is open" he said coolly letting up just slightly on the child's trachea allowing her one intake of breath.

The man scrambled to his feet and produced a card from his pocket.He swiped it across the eye at the door opening a keypad on which he punched a series of numbers.When it was finished the door fell open.

"Excellent" Freeza crooned dropping the child on the ground.The father rushed over and clutched the coughing girl to his chest muttering sweet words of comfort to her."What a touching reunion" the tyrant said with a cold air."Zarbon won't you make sure they get their full reward.No one leaves alive."The changeling exited the room with a laugh.

Vegeta watched as the horrified man watched the wholesale slaughter was unleashed.He had no time to react as the girl was torn from his arms by Dordoria and he turned away unwilling to watch more.Of course he knew that was what happened on kill-all missions and purges but he had never actually witnessed this kind of slaughter.He had been in battles yes, but they had been nothing like this.He enjoyed the battles and the way it made his saiyaijin blood sing out to fight one of equal or greater skill but somehow just going on a killing spree did not hold any kind of satisfaction to him.Was it weak of him to feel this way?

"Come Vegeta let's destroy this weapon together" Freeza said to him carefully observing the boy's face.

Vegeta looked up at the creature with new eyes of understanding.At last he understood why everyone was afraid of him."Very well" he said gathering himself up and meeting the creature's eyes.

Freeza smirked with satisfaction knowing now for sure this child was everything he had hoped for.The fact he had not shrunk back after witnessing his merciless torture of the man and his calm despite the slaughter around him he knew this boy was perfect. 

************************************************************************

King Vegeta stood on the balcony of the royal palace and watched the flickering fires of his men and Freeza's men stretch out as far as he could see.They were celebrating the successful battle on this conquered world their voices wafting over to him on the wind.He did not share their mood, however, but was filled with a strange dread.The queen's last words haunted him because they had echoed every internal fear he had entertained over the past two years.These thoughts had never crossed his mind despite his people voicing them frequently until his mate's death.He had blindly grabbed the help offered by Freeza and slowly he began to wonder if it was a mistake.

"Is Freeza truly responsible for all of this?" he asked himself in sotto voice.

In the shadows the tyrant smirked knowing this was the moment of truth.The king would make this all the more easier by his frame of mind.

"And for what do you think I am responsible?' Freeza asked shattering the King's solitude.

"Lord Freeza" he commented in surprise as the hover chair proceeded onto the balcony.He gathered his composure as the tyrant cast him an appraising glace in the half shadow of the night.He could try to hide his doubts and his questions but he knew that would be pointless and worst of all cowardly."I was thinking about something the daidaiirojin queen said before she died."

"Really?" Freeza questioned."And just what did she accuse me of?"

"She claimed you were behind this war" he stated firmly "and your aim was to destroy my empire."

Freeza laughed in amusement."And do you believe her?" he asked.

"I don't know," he stated truthfully.

"Think about it Vegeta" Freeza began."Every single one of your holding now has a small force of my men containing it.Half of the worlds you allowed to be purged and turned over to me for sale.I have half of my troops occupying your home world.Your men carry out my orders, as do you.I could kill you right now with moving a muscle if you defied me.Is that not proof enough that I am in control?"

"You are not my master!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh really?" Freeza asked."Tell where is the great Saiyaijin Empire now?At my word all the soldiers here would turn on your people wiping out almost your entire army.At my word your home world would be captured.Your once mighty kingdom is lying in pieces at your feet after your glorious victory.All of it done in memory of your dear mate."

"You were behind her death then?" the King questioned angrily.

"Yes" Freeza chuckled."Don't look so glum my dear friend, all is not lost.You can continue on as you always have as long as you obey me.Your people will go on fighting glorious battles and I will continue sharing the profit with you.As long as you do not defy me I don't see why our profitable alliance can go on."

King Vegeta stared at Freeza in shock.He had been so blinded by his own vendetta he had not noticed Freeza's slow and insidious take over.The trap had been set and at last sprung and he could do nothing about it."If I agree to accept this you will allow me to continue ruling as before?" he asked.

"As long as you accepted me as the ultimate authority, yes" Freeza commented.

"If I accept this for now I'm sure there is some way I can regain control again and overthrow him," the King thought."Right now my duty is to protect my people."

"Very well, I accept" the King replied.

"Excellent choice" Freeza replied."However, I must say that I don't completely trust you not to rebel against me later on.It is for this reason I'm going to require a gift of good will on your part to ensure your continued loyalty."

"What is it that you want?" the King asked nervously as a contented smile spread across the changeling's lips.

"We have a custom on my home world that when a dispute between two clans is settled the ruling families each exchange one of their children.They are adopted into the rival clan and treated as the ruling family's true child thus creating a buffer to any continued animosity."

"What are you saying?" the King asked as the realization of the changeling price struck him.

"I'm saying" Freeza said meeting the Kings obsidian gaze "I want your son."

"No you cannot have him!" the King said darkly.

"Never-the-less he is my price for the survival of your entire race" Freeza said sternly."If you don't hand him over to me I will kill you where you stand and have my troops crush your people wherever they are."

"You think your troops stand a chance against saiyaijin warriors?" the King declared. 

"I have warriors at my command far stronger that yours" Freeza told him."I would succeed.You would be signing the death warrant of your entire race."

"You cannot have the prince he is my heir and to rule in my place" the King protested.

"He still could" Freeza stated."My aim is not to destroy his birthright but to expand his horizons.I could teach him so much and offer him far more than you ever could.I would help him reach his full potential."

The tyrant smirked with satisfaction at the desperate look of panic in the monarch's eyes.

"I won't make you decide right away," Freeza said sweetly."I'll give you time to think it over.I think 3 months should be sufficient."

King Vegeta merely nodded in response too destitute in spirit to do anything more.

"I will see you in 3 months then" Freeza said turning his hover chair."I'll accept your surrender at that time."

Freeza's retreat was as silent as his arrival.King Vegeta closed his eyes at last allowing the strange emotions coursing through his heart to surface.An overwhelming wave of despair struck him.

"I won't let him have him!There has to be some way," he stated to the cold night air."I won't let him steal my son from me!He's already taken my mate and my kingdom but he will not take my son!"

_Well that was a long chapter and a dark one too with a lot of killing and angst going on. I can promise a lot more death and carnage to come too and I hope you're enjoying it._

_ _

_What can you expect in the next chapter?_

_ _

_Freeza arrives on Vegetasei and receives a surprise visit from someone.Vegeta's father breaks the news of Freeza's demand to him and Vegeta is handed over and into the care of Ice._

_ _

**Chapter 9: The Pawn Prince**


	10. Chapter 9: Pawn Prince

Chapter 9: Pawn Prince
    
    _Here is the next chapter.It's a little shorter than I intended but I've been sick lately and busy with personal problems so I didn't have much time to write.I hope you enjoy it._
    
    ** **
    
    **Chapter 9: Pawn Prince**
    
     
    
     
    
    Freeza slithered out of the throne room of King Vegeta feeling very content.He took such immense pleasure in these moments of triumph.He had known the monkey king would give in to his demands.It actually was much less of a scene than he had hoped for, almost anticlimactic, the saiyaijin in the room were too scared and shocked to utter a word when the King had told him he could have the prince.The note of pain in the proud King's face, and the slump to his shoulders as he forced out the words was absolutely delicious, however. Everything had worked out according to plan precisely as he had foreseen it.Now that the Saiyaijin Empire was his he truly was the most powerful ruler in the universe.He chuckled softly to himself strolling down the shadowy halls fearlessly without an escort high on his victory.
    
     
    
    "I wouldn't be so pleased if I were you My Lord" an aged female voice said from out of nowhere.
    
     
    
    Freeza's eyes darted around the shadows for a sign of the speaker and found a form hanging back in half shadow.
    
     
    
    "Who are you to speak to me so boldly?" Freeza questioned threateningly.
    
     
    
    "I am one who speaks truth" the woman replied materializing mysteriously from the shadows.
    
     
    
    "You?" Freeza hissed immediately recognizing the aged soothsayer.
    
     
    
    "Yes" she said with a mysterious grin."You haven't changed your destiny you know.You've only insured it."
    
     
    
    "What destiny?" Freeza fairly growled."You mean that one of these pathetic monkey's will kill me?There is not a being alive that can destroy me. I am all powerful."
    
     
    
    "There is no one now, but the day will come when you shall fall to the golden warrior who's power will dwarf yours."
    
     
    
    "Again with the Super Saiyaijin Legend?" Freeza mocked."I suppose the prince will become the Legendary and destroy me?"
    
     

"He will not destroy you but he will bring about the means of your destruction" the woman continued."By taking him you are signing your own death warrant for he sets in motion everything that will lead to your destruction."

"You think you can fool me!" Freeza said angrily."You think you can make me forget about your people with these lies!I am not so easily swayed!I can master my own destiny.The child will be loyal to me once I have him under my influence."

"Believe as you will," the woman crooned."Your arrogant belief in your power and your ability to control all people and things around you will be your downfall."

"How dare you!" Freeza screamed shooting a blast of ki at the smug clairvoyant.The blast ignited on impact and Freeza smirked until the doom filled knell of her laughter echoed in the corridor.

"You cannot escape your destiny," the voice said drifting away with a cackle.

"NO!" Freeza cried unable to hold back his anger as it amplified his ki and its energy visibly manifested itself about his body.He heard the sound of booted stumbling feet and skids and collisions behind himself and turned to see three saiyaijin guards in a pile-up at the end of the hallway staring open mouthed at his display of power.A blood-curdling smile crossed his burgundy lips as he recognized his chance to let out his frustrations.Standing up straight and locking eyes with the nervous men he gathered all his energy, and malice into his cold red glare.His eyes lasers vaporized the first man, and cut-down his two companions before they had a chance to run.Feeling greatly relieved the tsirijin smiled as another group rounded the corner and slipped in the residue remaining from the first victim and gazed in shock at the two freshly charred corpses.

"I leave you to clean-up the mess" Freeza announced smoothly turning and continuing down the hall as he began.

************************************************************************

King Vegeta stood alone in the large anteroom of the Great Hall staring out the gilded window but not seeing the view before him.He had ousted everyone immediately after Freeza had left with orders to bring his son to him in one week.He had to tell the boy and he wanted to do it now before he somehow got wind of it through the gossip of those present when Freeza had laid the situation bare before his men.

"Damn you Freeza" he cursed softly.The clever changeling had purposely sought him out while he was conducting business to be sure an audience was there for the show.He wanted them all to know the helpless position he was in, and he wanted the people to know that they were about to loose their greatest treasure.Confronting him before the eyes of others Freeza hadn't given him any time to stall or come up with excuses to keep the boy out of his hands for longer.The normally stoic and dour monarch couldn't help but cringe at the knowledge that his son would be in the hands of the sadistic tyrant.He and his closest advisors had worked tirelessly to find a way to prevent Freeza from getting his clutches on the prince and one-by-one their efforts had been thwarted for a reason that up until two days ago he had been loathe to recognize.Doubtless there were members of his own cabinet working against him; Traitors were in among his small circle and only a handful could be trusted.

The squeal of the gigantic, ancient doors resounded throughout room plunging the knife of guilt still deeper as the footfalls approached from behind.

"Your Majesty," the voice of Zorn, one of the few loyal, prodded gently."He is outside.I thought you might need a moment to gather yourself before you see him."

"How do you prepare to tell your son you are about to hand him over to his most hated enemy?" he asked not bothering to turn around.

"It won't be for long sire just tell him that," the man offered.

Vegeta no Ou smiled disdainfully."You don't know my son," he stated turning toward him.The man's gaze faltered as the King's eyes met his and he tried to think of an answer."You don't have to say anything more old friend." Zorn's eyes shot up to his meet his King's in surprise at his words."I have few friends any longer" the man continued "and I know that I need every once of loyalty and every strong arm at my side if I am to pull this people out of the hole I dug for them."

"You can count on me sire" Zorn replied "and the other members of your personal guard."

"I know," he said briefly carefully erasing all trace of emotion from his visage."Tell Nappa I wish to see him once I finish with the prince" he said returning to a more business-like demeanor."Show the boy in." 

Bowing curtly Zorn turned to follow his orders.As the King watched the guards exit through the doors he sought to pull himself together as he heard Zorn speak to the prince.He couldn't allow the boy to see his helplessness; he had to be strong and proud because he was the King of Vegetasei.Crossing his arms over his chest he awaited the entrance of his heir.

"Its about time" his son snapped shoving his way past the guard and stomping angrily into the room."I was pulled out of my personal training session.I hope this is worth it Father."

King Vegeta looked down at his son as he stood before him impatiently tapping his foot.His head held high, his posture erect, and arms crossed over his chest he looked every inch the royal he was, so like himself.So like he used to be before this harrowing reality came crashing down about him.

"You should never question your King" Vegeta replied dispassionately.

Young Vegeta took note of the lack of authority in his voice and examined him more closely.The air that hung about his usually charismatic sire was thick with foreboding.He seemed different; something was missing from his manner that put the child on edge.He didn't like the way he was staring at him, with an almost regretful air.

"I" the boy began "will be more careful in the future."

Vegeta no ou heaved a sigh before he continued."Vegeta," the man began "I brought you her because I have to tell you something I would rather not burden you with but as the Prince of Vegetasei and future king you have certain responsibilities.I've tried my best, as have your tutors, to impress upon you the importance of being in our position.The well being of every one of our people is our greatest duty and we are expected to make certain sacrifices for the greater good.We are being called upon…or rather you are being called upon to now make such a sacrifice and it is my hope that you will do so with the honor and dignity you should."

The no ouji stared up at the ou confusion shining in his black eyes while he paused.It tore at King Vegeta's heart to see the innocence in those depths as well, innocence from the depth of the cruelty that life could deal its captives, innocence that was about to be torn away from him forever with the words he was about to utter.Of course the child was taught of royal duty all his life but he didn't understand it.There was no way he could understand it having been sheltered and coddled and worshiped by every being he had been in contact with for his 7 years of life.

"Vegeta" the King began trying to carefully weigh his words."Freeza has demanded that you go to live with him or he will destroy our entire race," he said stopping to allow his words to sink in.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked in numb disbelief.

"Freeza has ordered me to turn you over to him Vegeta," the King said carefully scrutinizing his son's wide-eyed lack of response."If I don't then he has threatened to slaughter the saiyaijin."

"Then we are going to war?" the boy questioned almost pleadingly.

"No" King Vegeta replied, "If we did it would be signing our death warrants for sure."

"Then you mean you're handing me over to him" Vegeta began with a little more desperate timber to his voice.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice" the King apologized noting the boys tail beginning to thrash behind him.

"No I won't go!" Vegeta shouted."You can't make me go!I refuse to!"

"You will go Vegeta it is your duty" more sternly.

"What the hell do I care about duty!" the boy snapped."I am the strongest!I am the next legendary!"

"And the next King" Vegeta began harshly "now act like it!If I have to I will force you rather than cause the entire genocide of the saiyaijin race."

"NO!" the child screamed in rage erupting in blue flames of ki."I won't!I'll fight anyone who tries to make me!I'm stronger than you all!I'll fight Freeza since you are too much of a coward to do it yourself!"

King Vegeta reached into his rage and swung at the unsuspecting child back-handing him.Caught unawares the child was knocked across the room skidding across the floor before coming to a halt.As King Vegeta walked over to his son the boy looked up at him in shock, frustration and hurt.

"You are the coward!" the King stated in disgust."You are such a coward you'd risk the necks of every last one of us rather than face Freeza yourself.I can't believe that you can be so self-serving.You don't deserve to be the Prince of our noble race."

His father's words were more painful than he had ever thought possible as he could plainly see his disdain and he felt the fight drain from his body.

"You are right none of us can force you to go" the King stated, "So I will just tell the people that you won't.I'll tell them that they are to take up arms against a force they are not capable of beating because there Prince is a frightened weakling so they know why they are laying down there lives."

"I'm not a coward," the child stated firmly.

"Then prove it," the man challenged."Prove that I haven't underestimated your worth and that every last one of those people who worship the very ground you walk on do so deservedly."

Silence pervaded the room for one brief moment while the child fumbled through his head fighting back the emotions he felt warring within himself.How could they expect this…how could his _father_ expect him to do this?He looked up at his stern face and fought back his tears.He had thought his Father would defend him against anything and everything and now…now he was angry.

"I hate you!" Vegeta shouted, "I hate this whole damn planet!"With that he flew out of the room and down the hall leaving behind the monarch.

King Vegeta closed his eyes and released the breath he had unconsciously been holding in response to his son's last words.He had known the boy's reaction wouldn't be good but he hadn't expected it to be so vehement or poisonous.He knew that the boy was selfish and egotistical owing a great deal to how he had always been spoiled but he'd never expected him to put himself above the people or his duty.He never thought the boy could…_hate_ him. 

"Gods above please let him see reason," he said quietly.'Or I don't know what I should do."

************************************************************************

The Changeling Lord smiled a cool smile as heard his doors swish open and closed.He had been in a rather bad mood when he had left Vegetasei thanks to the witch's visit.As was usually the case in such instances, when he was left feeling impotent and frustrated, he desired nothing more than to inflict suffering on another being.He also wanted to test out some recently obtained information.

"You came promptly my dear" Freeza almost crooned savoring his plans for the girl. 

"You wished to see me my lord?" Ice asked shyly from the other side of the room.

"Yes" Freeza said."I wish to give you your next assignment."

"I am at your command," she said nervously.

"I suppose you heard that the Monkey King has finally come to his senses and is giving chibi Vegeta to me."

"I had, My Lord" 

"I remembered how fond you were of the boy and I had a magnificent idea," the changeling continued."Ice I'm handing the boy over to you too assist in his acclamation to his new home.You are to serve him and manhandle him if necessary of course.You know how to make the child trust you and I want you to do so.Slowly work on his mind from the inside while I work on it without."

Ice did nothing but stare up at him for a moment stark still.

Freeza rose from his chair and walked slowly towards her."What's the matter Ice?I thought you'd be ecstatic at the news of your reuniting with the monkey.Instead you are silent."

"I'm sorry," she faltered as he began circling her ready to pounce on any weakness "I just thought you were sending me out again."

"No I think you could do much more good here" the said coolly meeting her gaze."which is why this will be your permanent home.You are to tend to Vegeta until your retirement."He noted with satisfaction how her skin blanched."Why so pale?" Freeza stated.

"I just don't think I should" Ice said almost panic stricken."The Prince is smart I know he'll realize he met me before I…"

Freeza brought out a hand a touch her cheek softly causing her to draw in her breath.

"I wouldn't worry my dear" Freeza said softly removing his hand."I intend to tell him everything about you and the sisterhood.I think he could learn a lot from you expertise as an assassin.I want him to know everything you know.He is to be a quick and effective killer.He can know everything about your stay on Vegetasei, except of course his mother's assassination."He chuckled seeing her stiffen.Pulling away he studied her carefully."There is something different about you my dear," he stated, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were in love."

Ice refused to look up freezing in dread of his statement unable to give an answer.

"I never thought you'd be so foolish" he continued "you know if you allow yourself to care too much it can very well kill you."Freeza smiled coldly."Someone in your line of work can't afford to make attachments that will distract them or could their judgment.I'm only saying this in concern for my adopted sister.I wouldn't want you to get hurt now would I?"

"I thank you for your concern" Ice managed to say.

"You may go" he finished.He waited until she was almost at the door."Oh, and Ice" he called out "I thought you'd like to know I won't be sending Zarbon out on any more missions either and I hope you won't be too distracted."He smiled at her unmoving form as it flinched briefly before fading from sight.

Her reaction, or rather attempt not to betray a reaction, had confirmed his suspicions.There was definitely a relationship between Ice and the blue-skinned warrior that would make the next portion of his plan all the more enjoyable. 

In the next chapter Vegeta begins his stay on Freeza's ship and meets the real Ice for the first time.What will his reaction be and just what is Freeza planning?

_ _

Chapter 10: This is Your New Home Vegeta 

** **

_ _


	11. Chapter 10: This is Your New Home Vegeta

_Hi Fan Fiction Fans!_

_I know its been a while but Lil's life has gone in another direction that makes less time to write and update things.  I won't be abandoning any stories though although I won't be updating as often.  I will finish this and Machine Planet as well as Unsung Heros and Super Saiyaijin Story.  I will be releasing a chapter of this portion of the Trilogy once a month until its completed beyond that it up to you!_

_If you go to my webpage at **http://www.geocities.com/l_songbird** and follow the link from the updates page you will find my proposed release schedules.  Please vote to determine how often this story and my others should be updated._

_Now that's finished here are my responses to the FFNet Reviews:_

Darke Angelus

Date: 2001-09-26

Ch: 10

**Signed**

It's been quite awhile since you've taken the time to post another chapter to this great story. Many authors (myself included) like to focus on the events that happened AFTER chibi Vegeta was handed over to Frieza, not the tense situation that led up to the actual act. The political tension and th echaracter of Ice were wonderfully executed and I hope that you continue this story to its end!

I'm sorry that I can't update as often as I used to but rest assured I plan to follow through with this story as well as the other three parts of the trilogy.

**Thank you for the praise, it means a lot coming from someone who can write as well as you do.  I'm glad you like the slant I took to thi story.  I want each part of this trilogy to have a unique slant which why I decided to focus on this time in Vegeta's life.  I hope I continue to please and I'm glad you like Ice.**

Digimon Empress Yaten (not signed in) (digimon_emperess@sailormoon.com)

Date: 2001-09-25

Ch: 10

**Anonymous**

This, is, magnificent!! The best chibi veggie-chan-or any veggie-chan, for that matter, fic i've ever read!! And Ice is just wonderfull, (altough her getting zarbon makes me jealous -_-") and the part where he cries, just what he would have done!! Ah, keep up the good work!

**Blushing  Wow what a compliment!   I'm glad so many people seem to like Ice since she is one of my favorite characters of my invention.  I'm glad you agree with my portrayal of chibi veggie.  I hope I keep up to the same standard.**

_All previous disclaimers still apply:_

Chapter 10: This is Your New Home, Vegeta

The young Prince stood next to his Father on the soil of the conquered planet, the oppressive atmosphere stifling every breath that entered his chest.  The extremely humid heat of the place was foreign to him, being used to the dry heat of Vegetasei, making him feel almost ill.  That was the reason for his numbness to the activities of the troops and the slave traders as they finished their business with the buyers of this dust ball, it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that he was being handed over to the repulsive tyrant hovering before both he and his Father in his strange chair.  He wasn't afraid of anything, he was the Saiyaijin Prince and the next Legendary so that couldn't be the reason he felt so lost and far away.

_There was a biting chill in the air, the kind she would normally find exhilarating but today it held no charm.  It was the end of the warm season on Tsirisei, the time of the new year and the annual rites of the Changelings began, a time to discard what was old and fetid and embrace what was new and fresh.  She had always looked on in fascination and envy as the adults went about their mysterious rituals, but now that she was a part of one it terrified her to the very core.  She knew she shouldn't be afraid, she was Ice, first daughter of the Frost Clan, specially selected by the order of the Shadow Sisters to become a part of their illustrious order.  She was a trained and skilled warrior capable of infiltrating the tightest security and killing with ease any number of species.  She knew her family was disappointed in her for her fear, as they rightly should be.  She'd always been a disappointment, having the natural talent for everything her people held dear but lacking the spirit.  Her father hadn't looked at her since the decision of the high council came down and she had burst into tears, her mother had ordered her into silence, and her eldest brother had told her to be brave.  The only member of her family to share in her despair had been her younger brother who flung his arms around her neck and sobbed before he was reproved and they were torn apart._

He didn't want to look at his father as he carried out his business with Freeza.  He hadn't spoken to him since that day and he was determined to do so never again.  He was angry with him and the entire universe for forcing him into this bargain.  In the end, he had relented, if only for his pride's sake.  After his few brief encounters with those that knew of his refusal, it was evident that he would become an outcast, a pariah to his entire people.  All of the officials had made it clear they no longer held him in the profound ardor of before.  For the sake of his esteem, he had taken on the role of a hallowed martyr.  He would go down in their worthless memories as a hero, leaving him with a feeling in the pit of his stomach somewhat akin to both guilt and rage.  He would never forget this humiliation and he would never forgive it.  And he would never forgive his father for abandoning him to his most hated adversary with only that simpering moron, Nappa, as a companion. 

_She gazed up at her father, towering above her and the others in his second form:  stoic and unreadable.  He refused to look at her and instead stared straight ahead, across the expanse of the arena on the opposite side of the ceremonial ring, to where their greatest enemy stood, their greatest rivals, the Cold Clan. Resolving to be bold, she ventured to examine them, showing them that she accepted her fate.  King Cold stood glaring sternly with a sinister smile on his burgundy lips, and standing at his feet, barely coming up mid-calf were the two girls about to take her place as the First Daughter of her clan.  They too smiled, this time at her, turning to one another as if they shared some marvelous joke.  For a moment, Ice felt a pang of jealousy that they would have each other and she would have no one.   Dismissing the thought, she moved on in her examination, the older brother, Lord Cooler stood by his father's side, looking for all the world bored to tears, his mother, First Wife of the Colds, Lady Sleet, also looked bored and inoffensive, stilling Ice's fears slightly.  It was then when she locked eyes with **him, Lord Freeza, and her resolve quickly evaporated in his red-hot depths.  She'd heard all of the blood curding tales about Freeza and had thought them too fantastic to be real, but now, as she gazed into his eyes, her blood ran cold with their unspoken promise of pain and suffering.  Although he was barely  older than her biggest brother, he somehow had gained more power than even his elder sibling, Cooler.  He was supposed to be freakishly strong, a skilled warrior, but with blood-lust so powerful and unmerciful, not one being who'd ever displeased him had survived.  It was then that he smiled at her, the smile like that of a child just presented with a new toy, and she instantly felt a shiver travel up the length of her spine.  He was terrifying, this soulless being, so much so that she turned from, him unable to bear anymore of what his eyes told her.**_

Vegeta met Freeza's gaze unflinchingly.  He would show the baka lizard he wasn't afraid of him, unlike all of the other weaklings, including his sire.  He would show Freeza that even though he could control his father and the entire Saiyaijin race, he would never control their prince.  Vegeta watched as the changeling smirked at him and felt his frustration build.  Freeza was laughing at him internally, he could see the malevolent mirth sparkle in his blood-red eyes.   Everything he did seemed to be some great joke to the Tsirijin.  Well, he would see how amused Freeza was when he ripped out his heart and shoved it down his throat.

_"Let the exchange take place." the call resounded throughout the arena.  "Come forward, Snow and Blizzard, daughters of Cold, and Ice, daughter of Frost."_

"Now that our necessary business has been completed," the Prince was dimly aware of the tyrant's voice speaking, "we can move on to our personal affairs."  

_Ice couldn't bring herself to lift her head and stepped forward with her eyes glued to the floor.  She didn't have to look up to know that the twins had done so without hesitation.  She didn't care that she was a coward._

Vegeta's instinct made his focus clear and he settled his hate filled heart to the best of his ability as the final words slid smoothly from Freeza's burgundy lips.  "Vegeta no Ouji, come forward and join your new family."

_"Join your new clans." the voice commanded._

Vegeta scowled and took two steps forward until he was standing directly before the tyrant with all the dignity befitting his royal station, despite the strange dizziness that threatened to overtake him.   He ventured a glance up at his bodyguard and found his face set into a fierce snarl and hard as flint, sending a tremor of shame into his conscience.  Quickly, he stood at defiant attention, crossing his arms over his chest and observing Freeza's entourage, his new "family."  Zarbon, Dordoria and the female, Ice, were there to welcome him.   The female seemed far away and troubled, unlike the others, making the boy suspicious.

_Looking up as she willed her legs to mechanically obey her, her eyes once again met her replacements' only to see the contempt shining there.  As they passed each other, she tripped and barely caught her balance as their girlish laughter rang in her ears.  Pausing to look back, she saw both girls take her father's hands.  Her family turned from her and walked away without a backward glance, except for her younger brother who quickly turned away when she caught his gaze in an effort to conceal his unshed tears from her._

"Vegeta," the boy heard his father say from behind, "never forget who you are and that I will never abandon you.  Never lose hope."  Vegeta found himself almost turning to his father, unconsciously seeking visual affirmation of the warm and pained tone of his words before he reminded himself of his anger.  

_"Ice?" she heard a sweet, proper voice say at her shoulder.  Snapping around she saw him, standing there, his cold eyes trained on hers.  She was panicked to find Freeza and not his father standing there. "Come." he said, opening his hand.  She looked down at it, feeling her heart threatening to pound its way out of her chest.  All she had to do to complete the exchange was to take his hand, but she was frozen in place, unable to do so._

"Welcome to your new home, Vegeta." Freeza stated sweetly.  "You are quite a talented warrior and you will learn to hone your skills and perfect new ones that will make you even better.  I know that in time, we shall become good friends."

_"You have no need to fear," he continued soothingly to Ice, taking her trembling hand in his, "you will enjoy being a part of the Cold Clan.  You will be my new little sister, and I will make you my special pet."  He began to lead her towards the others and she numbly followed, only hearing his voice drone on. "I have heard you are impressive, the best of your training unit in the Sisterhood, and I am anxious to take your skills even further.  I will see to it your that your abilities are perfected and you will be of great service to us."_

"Believe what you like," the young Saiyaijin snapped, tucking his tail safely about his waist, "but you and I shall always be enemies."

_She could only stare at him, her eyes wide with fear, unable to free her tongue from its prison._

"In time you shall see things as I do, young prince," Freeza said with sugarcoated conviction, "everyone always does, sooner or later.  If you are wise, it will be soon, very soon.  I do not tolerate insubordination."

_"Come now," he said sweetly, "you have no need to fear, as long as you do everything I say."_

"Ice?" Zarbon whispered, nudging her in the ribs and bringing her out of her fearful stupor.  She jumped and looked up at him, still feeling the vivid dread from her memory.  The warrior merely smiled softly, brushing her hand with his and gesturing with his eyes to the scene before them.  He knew that there would be hell to pay if Freeza caught her not giving her undivided attention to the little drama being played out in front of them.  No matter how difficult it was, she needed to pay attention and it seemed he had awakened her from her daydream not a moment too soon.

"Ice," Freeza commanded, "take the young prince and his servant to their quarters."

"As you wish, My Lord." she replied.  "Come, Prince Vegeta, and I will see you get settled in."  She punctuated the last statement with a smile, but was quickly disheartened by the glare she received in return.  "Follow me." she said shyly, turning her back to the pair of Saiyaijins.

Freeza watched as the trio retreated with a triumphant smile before turning back to the King.

"Don't worry, Vegeta," he said smugly, "I will make sure he gets the treatment he so justly deserves."

"This isn't over, Freeza," Vegeta no Ou said sharply, "he is my son and I will not see him raised by the likes of you.  I will get him back."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was a threat." Freeza said lightly.

"Then you are not a stupid as I thought." he said, turning with a snap of his cape and storming off to his ship, calling for his people to ready for departure.

"I do believe he's going to make some trouble." Freeza mused.  "What do you think, Zarbon?"

"I agree." Zarbon answered flatly.  "He definitely wants the boy back.  Funny, I never thought Saiyaijins could become so attached to their offspring."

"Even the coldest of creatures wants to ensure that their legacy continues." the changeling stated.

"I think he truly cares for the boy," Zarbon said, "after all, Lord Freeza, not all families are like yours."

The Tsirijin chuckled.  "Ah," he said with a smile, "and even in mine there is loyalty after a fashion."  He turned next to the man with a crafty expression.  "Speaking of family, you seem to have taken a great interest in strengthening your family ties as of late.  I've noticed that you have been calling home at least once a week, if not more, ever since your return to base."

"Uh yes," Zarbon said, trying to cover his nervousness, "my mother hasn't been feeling well and I've been concerned for her."

"I see," Freeza said, "it's been an illness of some duration then.  Your ships logs indicate that for the past year you have stopped by there quite frequently."

"Yes sir." he answered.  

"Didn't Ice mind being dragged there with you every few months?" the Tsirijin questioned.

"No, actually, she was very understanding about it." Zarbon added quickly.  "She has a very kind nature."

"Yes, she does." Freeza said, carefully watching his expression.  "It wouldn't take much to make her crumble."  The Tsirijin smiled, seeing the man's intake of breathe.  It was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.  "Enough with the small talk and on with business." the tyrant said, switching gears smoothly.  "Have our informants watch King Vegeta closely," Freeza stated, "I want the entire lot of monkeys scrutinized from this day forward.  I wish to know of any exceptional warriors among them, I don't want Vegeta to get the chance to gather the best and brightest of them into an army.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Freeza." he answered.

"Very good." the Changeling stated.  "You may go about your business."

"Thank you" he said with a bow before heading back towards the ship.

The changeling smiled to himself.  Zarbon was definitely hiding something and it had to do with Ice.  

* * *

Ice glanced back over her shoulder to the two saiyaijins behind.  Her attention immediately rested upon the young prince who was fixedly perusing her.  He had such an intensity about him, so unnatural for a child, but so familiar to her.  For all that was familiar, however, she couldn't help but notice that the past two years had drawn a hardness to his countenance that one should never see in a child.  Then again, he was no ordinary child, he was a gifted fighter of a warrior race and therefore not allowed the luxury of growing up normally.  He seemed so old for one so young, and she knew that he would be forced to mature still further now that he was under Freeza's iron fist.  For all that was different about him, it seemed she hadn't lost her touch for sensing his moods in the depths of his fathomless black eyes, for now she could see the dark clouds of suspicion in them.  It was disturbing for her to see him holding her in such mistrust, but it was only natural.  She was a stranger to him and he was dissecting her piece-by-piece, trying to discern if she was friend or foe.   She wanted more than ever to earn his trust again, for his sake.  If he could trust her she would do what she could to keep him from becoming Freeza's living weapon.

"Prince Vegeta," Ice ventured, "I am to be your guide and teacher, so feel free to let me know of whatever you need."

"I need nothing." he snapped.

Ice sighed.  He still had the same attitude and the same royal air.  Here in Freeza's world he was far from that station now.  It would be a major adjustment for him, one that she feared would not be smooth.  Even she, who hand been far from spoiled, had found it difficult adjusting to Freeza's oppressive yoke, how much more so would he?  

"The first thing you must learn is to hold your tongue and your temper." she counseled.  "They will get you into trouble here and you can spare yourself much heartache if you do."

"I will say whatever I please whenever I want." the boy answered tersely to the tune of his bodyguard's chuckle.  

"You are not on Vegetasei anymore." Ice answered.

"I am not an idiot." Vegeta responded.  "I know where I am."

"Then act like it." she said plainly.

"How dare you speak to Prince Vegeta that way!" Nappa cried indignantly.

"Believe me, I am the least of your worries." Ice said, relived to find that they had reached the first room.  It would be difficult to speak to the prince as she needed with Nappa breathing down her neck.  "This room belongs to you, Commander."

"My orders are to stay with the Prince at all times." Nappa sneered.

"Your previous orders mean nothing here, Commander." Ice replied.  "I would do as Freeza wishes because, unlike the Prince, you are expendable."

"Why you insolent little whore!" Nappa bellowed, striking at her.

Vegeta watched in astonishment as Ice quickly dodged the fist and slammed her shoulder into Nappa's soft belly, shattering the armor.  As the giant bent over into her fist, she neatly struck him at the base of his skull and the bodyguard dropped limply to the floor.  Two luminous violet eyes met Vegeta's incredulous ones.  She looked so soft, weak and remorsefull that it was hard for him to believe that she had actually managed to knock Nappa out with barely a struggle.

"Guards!" she called to two gapping soldiers from across the hall.  "Put this man in his room, it's here."  The men nodded and quickly went about their task, nervously glancing at her as she turned back to her charge.  "Come, Prince Vegeta, and I will show you your quarters."

The boy followed, giving one last glance to his so-called protector being dragged into the apartment.  He couldn't help but smirk.  There was something different about this woman with the Tsirijin name.  "You fight like no one I've ever seen." the boy commented.  "What are you?"

"I am a trained assassin." she answered.

"There is no honor in that profession." the boy stated snobbishly.

"It is the very thing Freeza wishes you to become." she told him, leading him into an elevator.  "I am to teach you."

"Then I will refuse to learn." he said, noticing that they were going up several levels.  "Besides, I can dispatch of anyone just as fast as you."

"Only when you are stronger than they are." she added.  "It takes different strategies to defeat a more powerful foe.  Speed, skill, and surprise are the only way to survive in those cases."

Vegeta wasn't sure how to reply.  He'd never fought anyone more than his level before.  This female was an excellent warrior and perhaps, with knowing what she did, he could become a better fighter himself.  Of course he wouldn't admit his interest in what she knew.

"Come." the horned woman commanded, exiting the platform.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked, noting the difference in opulence between this deck and the one in which Nappa had been interned.

"Your quarters." the woman said.  "Freeza has decided to give you quarters near his own."

"At least the lizard realized that I ought to be treated according to my station." the boy said blasé.

The woman stopped before a door and punched a code into the keypad.  The door slid open, revealing a modest, yet spacious, private dwelling.  Vegeta followed her inside, critically examining everything around him.  He seemed tense, not that Ice blamed him, he had a right to be suspicious of a hidden danger on an enemy's ship. 

"The quarters here are private and you have our own bathroom.  The rest of the crew must use communal baths and facilities.  As long as you please Freeza, you will be well treated.  I know this from experience.  Show him respect or he will force it from you.  I know how much you hate him but you must not let your hatred get away with you."

The boy scowled, taking his eyes from the shadows and turned to the woman again.  She seemed almost familiar in her tone towards him.  Once again, his attention was drawn to her large violet eyes.  "Do all the females of your species have violet eyes?" he asked. 

Ice felt the nervous twinge in the pit of her stomach resurface with his words.  "Yes." she answered truthfully.

"I had a servant woman once who had violet eyes," he added, "perhaps she had some of your people's blood in her."  

Ice nearly choked.  Why did he have to be so observant?  She hadn't intended to tell him everything right away.  It only would make things harder, but she had her orders.  Freeza wished him to know and since he brought it up...  

"I know." she answered, deciding to show him rather than tell.  She slowly shifted into her old guise, watching as the boy's composure left him and his eyes grew wide.

"You…you can't be her!" Vegeta gasped, stuttering slightly.  

"I am, Vegeta." she said softly, seeing him slowly begin to arise from his stupor.  "I am Nira."

"But how?" the boy demanded, trying his best to deny what his own eyes were now telling him.

"I'm a shape-shifter, and I was sent to spy on your government by Freeza." she said.  "My name is really Ice and I am Tsirijin.  Not many people know that my species has this ability.  The females of my kind are especially gifted, but the males have a somewhat limited ability.  This is what I really look like."  She punctuated her last statement by dropping her assumed disguise to her true self once more.  She gazed nervously at the boy who still looked on in disbelief.

"Then my father was right not to trust you." Vegeta said, at last finding his voice.  "I should never have been foolish enough to…" he lost his words, swallowing down the lump in his throat brought on by the suddenly feeling of vulnerability that this truth brought him.  She had been like family to him, and all this time he had still refused to believe anything ill of his former caretaker, even when she went missing.  He had wanted to believe she was deserving of his trust.

"I'm sorry," Ice said softly, "I never wanted to hurt you, any of you.  I know you must hate me now but please believe me, I never lied when I said I cared for you."

"Do you think I care what you feel?" the boy spat out maliciously.  "I never did.  You were never anything more than a servant to me."

Ice fought against reacting too much from the sting in his words and the hurt he denied he had shining in his eyes.  "I know I may never earn your trust again, but at least listen to what I have to say.  I have your best interests at heart when I tell you not to cross Freeza.  You may very well decide the fate of your people."  

"As far as I'm concerned, they can all rot in Hell along with you and Freeza!" Vegeta said harshly.

"I-I..." Ice stammered, "I think I should let you rest now."  Slowly, she turned from his obsidian glare and assumed her disguise of the red-skinned female know to the ship's crew.  "You should know my orders are to lock you in."  The door slid open as she hit the sensor.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

As the doors shut, Vegeta gazed into the eyes of the woman he now knew as Ice, seeking a better answer than the reality now thrust upon him.   Never in his life had he felt so completely and utterly alone.

_ I hope you enjoyed this installment.  Please review._

_While Vegeta is in the dark  his father is killed and Freeza's plot to destroy Vegetasei, the remaining saiyaijin and keep Vegeta in the dark begins.  Just how much does he discover?  Poor Ice it looks like Freeza is setting you up for a fall in:_

Chapter 11:  Death Knell for Vegetasei 

****


	12. Chapter 11: Death Knell For Vegetasei, P...

Here is my latest chapter. Once again I underestimated the amount of writing it would take to complete this section so there is a little less here than promised. This is Part 1 and Part 2 is partly written already. There will be a brief wait though because I need to complete a chapter in my other current epic before I post another here (details about them after the story). In Death Knell For Vegeta-sei Parts 1 & 2 I will be running around between various scenes that are in the events of the Bardock Special and the Freeza flashbacks to his murder of King Vegeta. I won't be recounting these scenes but I will be filling in the holes between all of them. I will give you cues as to what has just happened and you can use your imagination to piece it together with the events of my story.  
  
You will also get an explanation as to where Raditz and Nappa were when the planet was destroyed in the next two chapters. I got the impression from the call to Vegeta's space pod in the Bardock special that Nappa was not with him because he was told he was the only known survivor. It would be kind of stupid to tell him that if Nappa was with him.  
  
The conclusion of this story is fast approaching then Part II is waiting in the wings. Little teasers will appear after the last few chapters and I hope it whets your appetite. LOL!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
All previous disclaimers still apply.  
  
1 Chapter 11: Death Knell For Vegetasei, Part 1  
  
  
  
Three months until the destruction of Vegetasei:  
  
Zarbon stood dutifully behind his Lord drawing the folds of his woolen cloak around his arms. Of course this seer would have to be a hermit and recluse living at the top of a freezing and treacherous mountain. He glanced at his master and the seer as they sat at either side of the blazing fire at the center of the cave. They had searched long and hard to find this man after the amazing sight of an entire population awaiting their arrival and the subsequent surrender of his people by the Nekojin King. Once the monarch had revealed the reason for their surrender was a warning from his personal seer, a man who had withdrawn from society in a half-mad state after an unusual encounter that had left him with an unwanted gift, Freeza had spared little time and all his available manpower to ferret him out.  
  
Freeza sat on the cold stones of room his deepening scowl made all the more hideous by the dancing torch light deep in concentration. The kyouryuujin wanted to know precisely what was going through the tyrant's head. Over the last few month's his employer seemed to grow increasingly nervous and for no apparent reason began seeking out psychics and seers in order to know his future. Many had been frauds but a few had told him things and had suffered their demise at his enraged hands. Secretly Zarbon wondered if the powerful ruler was going mad for now they were in the middle of nowhere on a conquered planet to have Freeza's fortune read once more.  
  
This time the unfortunate seer appeared to be on death's door already, emaciated so badly he appeared to be a walking skeleton. He moved as little as possible, breathing shallow, his sunken yellow eyes darting about apprehensively. "You wisssssssh to know the future?" the haggard cat-like creature finally hissed.  
  
"I wish to know if you see the same future as another" the reptilian King stated "and what I can do to prevent it."  
  
The creature hissed in a strange raspy laugh peering at him over the fire with his sunken eyes. "Thissss I will tell you for a priccce" he said.  
  
"I will only hand over your price if you answer my request" the Lord said with a strange grin to his lips "tell me the story of how you gained your powers."  
  
The creature paused in surprise, glaring at the man. "Why do you wissssh to know?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Curiosity" the tsirijin stated in a low, even and unreadable tone.  
  
"Thisss I did not ssssee" the creature whispered nervously "but I will tell you." The man shifted on his bony haunches and stared into the fire his eyes losing focus. "I wass a young sssoldier" the man began in a clam trance like voice "and we were at war. I quickly joined the ranksss of battle and fought for my people. There wasss a planet that did businesssss with our enemy and I wasss chosssen ass part of a force to go to the planet and demand they sstop aiding our enemiesss. If they refussed we were to kill the rulersss and ssignal for the invasssion forcesss."  
  
"We were welcomed to the planet and were lissstened to politely then the fissh-faced devilss ssurrounded us. They told usss they had our entire fleet sssurrounded and we would all die. My commander questioned them, demanding to know how they were sso well prepared for usss. They told uss they could foretell the future and their aide wass the reason our enemiesss did so well in businessssss. Most of ussss including mysself believed thisss to be a lie to belittle usss, asss if we were naïve and gullible enough to believe their tale. I, being young and impetuousss, decided to uphold our honor."  
  
"'We are not foolsss' I ssshouted at them 'why tell us liessss. Kill usss but do not inssult our intelligence.'"  
  
"Ssaying that wasss a misstake I will regret for the resst of my life. A tall Lord of theirsss walked up to me and laughed coldly telling me he did not lie. Out-raged I continued to sspeak against him and hisss people inssulting them in every way I could. Finally, the man cried 'Enough! You will live for your inssolence'. I didn't undersstand how living could be a punisshment and told them sso. My only ansswer wasss laughter and a hit the back of my sskull. I felt a sspark of pain asss if I had been sshocked by electricity and after a moment my head sswam and I passsssed out."  
  
"I woke-up on a sslave sship. I wasss tortured, beaten and sstarved by the sslaverss but the worsst thing that plagued me were the vissonss I began having. I ssaw the sship being torn apart and almosst everyone dieing and I knew it wasss the future. I warned the traderss but they only abussed me more cruelly. At last I wasss vindicated when my vission came to passss. This raissed my sstatuss among the ssurviving traderss and taken in asss part of the fold. With ssome more accurate predictionss I gained money and purchased my freedom and traveled home."  
  
"My homecoming wasss not what I expected. My world wasss now ruled by a treacherousss and sstupid king who wasss placed on the throne by the desstroyerss of my culture. Our enemiesss conquered usss and now we are only a sshadow of the great civilization I remember from my youth. That isss what the Kanasssssanjin meant by my punisshment wasss living. Now I live to ssee our new sslavery under your rule Freeza-sssama. Yesss, I got to ssee it before it happened, watch it playing out before my eyesss, and ssee it live in my memory and haunt my dreamsss, both waking and ssleeping."  
  
The man shifted his amber gaze upward to the tsirijin who now smirked confidently back at him. "I know what you are thinking," the creature accused stabbing a bony finger towards him "and wouldn't advisse it. Ssecond-ssight is a cursse and you would be forced to relive your coming death over and over again, powerlessss to sstop it. You will try everything you know to prevent what you have sseen only to disscover the new path you created isss leading to yet another horror."  
  
"You see my death as well?" Freeza questioned nonplussed.  
  
Without warning the man's eyes grew unfocused as his body colapsed lurching forward into the flames his ragged clothing instantly igniting into a leaping inferno. The sight had to be the most terrifying thing Zarbon had ever witnessed not because of the burning man but the fact he did not cry out or rouse from his catatonic state. Freeza, unfeeling baka he was, sat stupidly staring in surprise but also in rapt fascination at the sight relishing the smell of burning flesh. Suddenly brought to himself Zarbon rushed the prophet outside extinguishing him quickly in the frigid bank of snow. The blue skinned warrior looked up to find Freeza standing in the doorway to the cave dwelling staring down at the man without a trace of emotion. Zarbon may have enjoyed killing but Freeza's sick penchant for pain and torture turned even his stomach.  
  
"You will meet your death at the handsss of a golden warrior" the man half wheezed and half hissed. "You will be ssplit open on a blade of ssteel at the handsss of your worsst fear."  
  
"Who is my executioner?" Freeza unfeelingly demanded of the charred creature.  
  
"A ssaiyajin prince with eyes of blue" he rasped as his own eyes fluttered open.  
  
"So it is not my Princeling then?" Freeza more stated than questioned a slight spark of some strange emotion in his eyes. "That means there is either a half-breed bastard of King Vegeta's I know nothing about or perhaps a descendant yet to come."  
  
Zarbon stared up at the enigmatic expression that crossed his employer's face. He couldn't tell if it was delight or anger. Perhaps a little of both was the answer. He never could understand Freeza well but he did know that whatever was going on in his mind was calculated, cold and utterly wicked by the spark he saw dancing in his eyes.  
  
"I think you have earned your price," the tsirijin announced.  
  
"Death" the man demanded softly.  
  
"Very well" the changeling said with a smirk "Zarbon will pay your fee." With this said the tyrant turned gracefully walking a few sinking steps. "Do hurry Zarbon" Freeza said in a tone icier than the biting wind swirling around him "I don't like to be kept waiting."  
  
Zarbon watched Freeza rise into the air spellbound as always by the monstrous nature of the tsirijin. The smell of charred flesh pierced his nostrils and his golden eyes looked down to see the Nekojin had reached out and touched his face.  
  
"You" he whispered "musst move the girl."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zarbon said feeling his heart begin to pound.  
  
"The child" the man gasped "or he will kill her. He knowsss where sshe isss." With this statement the prophet breathed his last leaving Zarbon to fear the worst.  
  
***  
  
Two months until the destruction of Vegetasei:  
  
Ice sighed as she shook her tired muscles. She was not accustomed to constant drilling and her daily lessons with the prince were quite fatiguing. Taking a deep cleansing breath she dropped all pretense and let her senses dull. The truth was she was tired, tired of it all, and wished more than ever to end her stay at this place. She was beset by heartache and headache daily and she was growing disgusted with it. If it were only herself she had to think about she would chance escape. She would run far from Freeza's reach and start a new life with her child, but there was Vegeta. The familiar pain of guilt resurfaced with the mere thought of the boy. She couldn't abandon him to Freeza; her heart wouldn't allow her too. She was personally responsible for Freeza's gaining power over the boy and his people and she had to make amends in whatever way possible. In her heart of hearts she knew that there was no way to make amends to him or any of his race and thus her sense of obligation would not die until her last breath. Gods she loved the boy as much as her own child…so much it tore her up inside having to choose between them. She couldn't be with both; she couldn't guide both so she had to live with her disquieting thoughts.  
  
A pair of arms came around her touching off her perfect reflexes. Without thinking she bent forward taking the offender over her head to the ground. Ready to pounce she was jolted to reality as one golden eye glared at her accusingly from under a disheveled mop of green.  
  
"Zarbon!" she cried squatting down to his eye level "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yes" he said pushing himself to his knees "I'm sure you are."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention" she continued lightly touching his arm "and I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"No problem Love" he answered "I should have been sure you knew I was here before touching you. Its dangerous to sneak up on a trained assassin."  
  
Ice turned from him ashamed of being reminded of the truth. She could have easily killed him before she knew who he was. It was dangerous for him to be here in her private quarters in more ways than one. Freeza knew he had come to visit her a few times shortly after they were assigned to the station and made it clear there would be consequences if they continued slyly dropping hints he knew the secret they were hiding on Zarbon's home planet. They had almost entirely broken off contact with one another only meeting in secure areas when necessary. He wouldn't come here without good reason and that thought chilled her heart. "Why are you here?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I'm here to let you know the latest," he said cryptically watching as the anxious fear in her features was replaced by pure joy. His chest constricted as he gazed into her lavender eyes for they sparkled with a glimmer of hope. She saw his mood and slowly reflected it back their sparkle dying slowly growing shiny with tears filling himself with self loathing because he was about to hurt her again.  
  
"What is it?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Freeza found out where she was…" he choked out watching her eyes grow wide with horror "she's dead Ice."  
  
"No" Ice whimpered pitifully feeling the numbness set in as her heart was torn from her chest.  
  
"Ice" he gasped reaching for her feeling fresh pain as she jerked away from him.  
  
"You said you'd make sure Lealia would be safe" she hissed in uncharacteristic anger "you promised me!"  
  
"Ice I'm sorry but…" he sobbed his words catching in his throat. Paralyzed he could only stare at her slight form while it shuddered with silent sobs slowly giving way to the flood of self-hate he had held back since his meeting with Freeza. He deserved her hatred for this heinous acted, for everything really. If he hadn't selfishly seduced her on the ship and if he hadn't continued the condescend affair then Freeza wouldn't have had the power over both of them he now had. She strangely touched him and being self-absorbed as he was this drove him to take advantage of her. He had thought he could get her out of his system after allowing her to breech his defenses for those two years but he had been wrong. Not only had she managed to find a permanent in-road into his cold heart but also she gave him a child. Gods he had never intended for her to become pregnant but because of his lack of knowledge about her kind and her naivetie it had happened. He had been a fool to think they could hide the baby on his home world in his mother's care and he had been an even greater fool to allow himself to be swayed by Ice's pleas to see her only once in a while. If they had abandoned the child the sadistic master they served would have never known a thing but she couldn't bring herself to do it. They had visited several times during those two years and he too had been lulled into a false sense of security in their own little world. He had grown attached to the girl and wanted more than anything to just live quietly with his small family, however, they were called back to Freeza. Their reluctance to break all ties with the girl was what had allowed Freeza to discover everything and place before him the hideous choice…his child or the woman he had grown to care for in some perverted since of the word.  
  
Ice softened as she saw the warrior she had known as the paragon of strength slowly unravel before her eyes weeping like a lost child. How could she turn on the only one who had truly cared for her and tried to protect her? He shared her pain and her loss.  
  
"Zarbon" she whispered whipping a tear from his cheek "I'm sorry." He looked up at her with such a lost expression all barriers her grief had erected dissolved and she launched herself into his arms allowing her hug to covey the words she was afraid to articulate.  
  
"Gods" Zarbon reproached himself mentally as he allowed her to cling to him "why does she have to do this?" He knew the answer; despite everything Ice still was the kindest most empathetic soul he had ever known. She would continue to adore him when he was the last bastard that ever deserved such selfless affection. Her depth of feeling was so unfathomable to him, he cared for her but he hesitated to say he loved her would be a lie. He who had agreed to Freeza's Faustian bargain to sacrifice her to save the life of another deserved nothing but contempt. He regretted the hurt he would be causing Ice and that his deal meant no contact with his child except on rare occasions for him, he had truly began to grow attached to her. Besides he had an obligation to see she was safe, the little half-tsirijin was his blood. To ensure her safety he had to break all ties with her mother and never again interfere with the demonic changeling's elaborate game involving both Ice and the saiyajin prince.  
  
Zarbon sighed as her tears grew faster and harder before he placed his hands against her chest. Forcing her off of him he steeled himself to the shock apparent in her faced and rose to his feet. This was the hardest part for him. Her moods seemed to draw him in for some reason he couldn't explain. As long as he'd known her she had this unexplainable power to move him. An unbearable guilt began to settle heavily on his chest. "I'm sorry Ice but it isn't wise for me to stay here any longer" he said hardening his voice and resolve. "In fact it's best we not see each other ever again." The heartbreak and confusion on her face twisted his stomach and he whipped around to keep his resolve. "Look at it this way Love, things are better this way." He turned and forced himself to walk calmly from her quarters rather than run in shame as he heard her broken cries.  
  
***  
  
One month until the destruction of Vegetasei:  
  
King Vegeta stared up at the moon waxing steadily toward its goal. He sighed agitatedly his mind weighed with many quandaries. He knew Freeza was no fool yet he had heard not a word from the warlord about the coming full moon. No precautions had been set in place for the large contingent of Freeza's army that now occupied the planet. Surely, he knew that there would be a revolt and his troops would be completely crushed by a planet full of enraged oozaros.  
  
He was no fool either. The full moon was the only chance they had to take back Vegetasei from Freeza's forces. The only problem remained the tyrant himself, who could easily devastate them once moon time was over. For that reason, the saiyajin no ou knew his only recourse was a strike on Freeza himself just before the night of the full moon. Freeza had to be killed or there was no hope for the saiyajin people or his son.  
  
"Your majesty?" the quiet voice of Zorn echoed in the throne room.  
  
"Over here" was the weary answer.  
  
Zorn approached the King with hesitant care. He had been worried as of late about the ruler. He had grown increasingly withdrawn locking himself up in his inner chambers planning and scheming on how to rescue the Prince and save his people. The guards were the only ones he spoke to and trusted. Everyone could see swollen bags under his eyes and the broken spirit beneath his bravado. The queen's death had unbalanced him but the loss of the prince had him teetering on the cusp of insanity. There was only so much someone could endure no matter his measure of might and the King had reached his breaking point. Only shear will, and a mad reckless hope, was holding him together for the last desperate attempt to regain everything that had been stripped from him.  
  
"Your highness I come with good news" the captain began "I have word that Freeza has accepted your petition for an audience."  
  
The King smiled ironically. "So we have our way in now," he said quietly in low voice. "I wonder what good it will do us?"  
  
"We will succeed" the guard stated. He was startled from his confidence by the deep rumbling laugh of the King and dismayed at desolate waning fire he saw lurking in the depths of the monarch's eyes. "Majesty you mustn't loose hope."  
  
"Zorn I came to a recent epiphany" the man stated looking straight into his eyes. "When I enter Freeza's ship I'm going to die and the whole guard is going to go down with me." His hand came up in a stopping gesture and silenced sputtering of the guard before he continued. "All this time I have been worrying about my son and it is I that will die. He will live just as the sooth-sayer said and will have no Kingdom to rule because it will collapse with my death."  
  
"I don't understand" Zorn faltered.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Vegeta insisted, "She said he would out live everyone in that room save one. That includes me and every member of the guard including you!" The King stopped dead when he saw the shadow fall across Zorn's face leaving him pale and ashen. "Rest easy my friend we all knew it was an impossible task but I'd rather die bravely trying to kill that bastard then rot here while he molds my son into his protégé."  
  
"I wish I could say I something that would disprove your theory" the man said solemnly "but I can't."  
  
"Then there is nothing more to discuss" the King said soberly turning his back on the man "except the message I wish for you to send to Nappa on Freeza's ship."  
  
"What message?" the man queried in confusion.  
  
"Its recorded on the disk sitting on the table" he stated quietly.  
  
The faithful guardsman allowed his eyes to view the scattered mess of plans and reports strewn on the hard black surface of the table the King had been using for a work area. He saw only one innocuous gray information disk and picked it up in his gloved hand with care.  
  
As if Vegeta-ou had eyes in the back of his head he spoke immediately upon the man's picking up the message. "See that it gets to him Zorn" he said with a serious tone.  
  
"Yes ou-sama" Zorn replied with a bow exiting the throne room and the air of death and despair that threatened to suffocate him.  
  
***  
  
Radditz walked down the base's corridors briskly. When he had heard of the condition his sire when he had returned in from Kanassei he had a strong desire to see him. He had no idea why; perhaps it was the news that his brother was tested at third-class level as well. He had hoped the brat would have a higher level and that would make the bearcats re-check both himself and his father but instead the boy had turned out to be a disappointment testing a pitiful level. His family seemed doomed to ignominy.  
  
The teenaged boy slowed his pace slightly. His father wasn't going anywhere after all and he needn't look so eager to see him. He entered the room at a slow pace scanning each regeneration tank until he found Bardock's naked form floating in the sea-green fluid.  
  
"Son of Bardock" the little green alien sputtered rushing to him. "I am pleased to see you."  
  
"How is the old baka doing?" he asked watching the man's brow furrow in the healing sleep.  
  
"Okay" the short alien said nervously. "He seems to be experiencing an unusual level of brain activity but other than that I don't know."  
  
"Usual level huh?" Radditz questioned. "I wonder if what they said about that planet is true then."  
  
"What do you mean?" creature asked eagerly.  
  
Raditz turned his black eyes to the medical technician to see the ghost of concern. "There is an old legend that attributes the power of second sight to the planet's inhabitants. They say anyone who sets foot on it can see the future."  
  
"A silly legend" the tech laughed "and false as they all are no doubt."  
  
"I wouldn't knock it" the saiyajin counseled, "Most legends are based in fact. Remember the Legendary, that is no myth."  
  
"Perhaps" the tech said "but seeing the future is a bit far fetched."  
  
"He won't be out for a while will he?" the young man queried.  
  
"Nope, not anytime soon," the alien tisked "I've told him time and time again not to push himself too far or he would end up in bad shape and I was right."  
  
"I'll talk to him when I get back then," the young man said with a smirk.  
  
"You are going off planet?" the tech asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, my squad and I are being sent to some purging mission," he said straitening with pride as he carefully enunciated the last of his statement "by Freeza himself."  
  
"There have been a lot more than usual recently ordered" the tech said worriedly. "Your father's squad was just sent out on a mission as well by Freeza. I don't like this one bit Radditz. I'm getting a bad feeling about all of it."  
  
"Don't worry" the saiyajin said with a grin "we're just finally getting the recognition we deserve is all." He ventured a gaze at his sire with an ironic grin. "He'll be really pissed he missed out on the mission ordered by Freeza though."  
  
"Yes" the tech mumbled nervously. "I hope he doesn't try to charge off after them. He just might you know."  
  
"Maybe" he laughed.  
  
"By any chance have you seen your brother?" the creature asked.  
  
"For a moment" Radditz said with a wince "but that was all my ears could stand."  
  
"He will be shipped off planet soon perhaps while you are gone," the technician continued. "If Bardock is not well he may be sent off without the traditional send-off."  
  
Radditz snorted. "My family has never been much for sentimental scenes."  
  
"Both your mother and father were present for your send-off" the man stated quietly.  
  
"Well" Radditz said tersely "she was an overly emotional saiyajin."  
  
The green creature sighed. He could never understand the posturing of saiyajin insisting they were above emotion when their actions said otherwise.  
  
"See you Scopa," Radditz said quickly before stopping and saluting injured the man before him "and see you soon father."  
  
***  
  
Freeza eyed the young female as she sat in her usual position of subjection. Although her head was tilted down and she refused to look up it almost appeared, from the slump in her shoulders, it was not out of fear. The changeling lord did not like this change in attitude.  
  
"Ice I have a new assignment for you" he said sternly.  
  
She looked up at him and didn't like what he saw swimming in her lavender pools it was something other than the usual awful trepidation he was accustomed to. It almost appeared resentful and hollow. Could his little minion grown bolder a symptom of her latest "loss"? If she had it was most vexing. He had believed the news of her half-breed spawn's demise and rejection of Zarbon would have broken her but it seemed to have tempered her into something stronger. He would break her soon enough, however.  
  
"As you know I have grown tired of the haughty attitude of the saiyajin recently" he said calmly "so I decided to get rid of the ones I feel could cause the most trouble. I've already sent Dodoria to rid me of a particularly strong group of warriors under a third level soldier. Since the third-class monkey's are growing considerably stronger I feel it necessary to destroy the elites completely. Zarbon has been sent to dispatch of a few off-world dignitaries and it has come to my attention today there is a small group of self-banished elites, former cabinet members of the Kings on a backwater planet."  
  
Saying this he tossed a data recorder to her, which she caught effortlessly her face remaining a stern mask of studied concentration.  
  
"Vegeta no ou sent the message you now carry a copy of to Nappa. It gives the location of the meeting set for seeing the contact named Lady Endou. Do you recall seeing her?"  
  
"I remember her," Ice said softly in answer looking sadly at the device. "She was one of the few that saw through your charade."  
  
"Good," Freeza said abruptly "I want you to go to this place and wait there for Nappa. Follow them back to the hovel they are hiding in and kill all of them." At the very least her show of emotion as he said this meant was not yet jaded. Oh, yes would utterly delicate her before he was done with her.  
  
"Including Nappa?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Especially that buffoon" Freeza sneered "I can't have any simian influences on the boy any longer if he is to be properly instructed. Vegeta has been most annoyingly obedient, a perfect little guest and with that idiot questioning everything anyone does in connection with the brat he keeps reminding the boy of his noble heritage. With him gone and the boy surrounded by only those who hold him in contempt he will feel totally and utterly alone."  
  
"Why is that necessary?" Ice questioned with a note of protectiveness in her tone.  
  
Freeza smirked at the young woman. Yes she still had a weakness for the boy that could be exploited. "My, my" he scolded, "You wouldn't be questioning my decisions, would you?"  
  
"Of course not" she answered quickly not shrinking from the ruby gaze of the monarch.  
  
Freeza felt the stirring of frustration as she refused to crumple. It appeared she needed something more to send her emotions into a spin. It was imperative she be thinking with her heart and not her head. "Ice" he said coldly with a wide sweeping gesture "I don't like the idea of you caring more for those monkey's than for your own family. Remember Ice you still hold the fate of your clan in the palm of your hand. They will suffer if you don't do as I say."  
  
"I know that my Lord" she answered with a surprising hardness "and I'm aware that you always keep your word as long as they don't pose a threat."  
  
His temper threatened to explode with her defiance. His expert control staved the imminent eruption before he allowed her to know she had gotten to him. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were belittling me. I know that you are much too smart for that Ice. You've been showing a rebellious streak of late that is concerning me."  
  
"I thought I was of little consequence to you any longer" Ice answered frankly.  
  
Freeza chuckled under his breath. "So the shrinking flower finally has some back bone," he answered. "I think your charge is influencing you more than you are influencing him." Dismissively studying his pasty hand rather than her he paused allowing the moment to become pregnant with unease. His eyes suddenly snapped up to hers burning with purpose unnerving her for a moment before she began to recover. He then shot his final blow to her wavering courage. "I still have a great deal of things in store for you" he said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.  
  
Fighting back the sudden wave of fear that threatened to overcome her she looked away for a moment. "That is comforting" she said "and I will continue to seek to please you always."  
  
"I'm sure you will" Freeza said breaking into a disturbing smile "most definitely you will."  
  
***  
  
The boy ducked under the massive fist jamming his own into the enormous being's rubbery flesh under its right armpit.  
  
"Very Good Vegeta" it said in a strangely small feminine voice stepping away. "You remembered where its heart is. That blow would have killed it instantly." Ice smiled at the boy. "Remember, every race has its own weakness to exploit."  
  
"And a saiyajin's is our tails" Vegeta said blasé "so I must learn to over come it. I know, you've told me enough."  
  
"What have you been doing to desensitized yourself to it?" the woman questioned curiously.  
  
"Nappa and I have been taking turns using a tail grab while sparring and trying to work through the pain. We have been very successful" he announced proudly.  
  
Ice flashed a smile at the giant saiyajin on the sidelines that he quickly turned away from. She was glad Vegeta had been sharing some techniques with Nappa, especially ridding himself of the tail weakness, because she knew the big saiyajin secretly coveted the expert knowledge she had been disseminating to the prince. Every once in a while she had caught him closely observing their sessions deeply engrossed in her instruction. She seemed to have earned his respect somewhat.  
  
"Is that all for today?" the boy demanded impatiently.  
  
"Yes it is" she said. "Actually that will be all for the next few weeks."  
  
"What?" Vegeta questioned irritated.  
  
"Freeza is sending me on a mission and it will take me that long to complete so I will be unable to train you" she explained seeing the pouty scowl crossing the boy's face.  
  
"I will come with you" Vegeta insisted. "There will be nothing to do here since none of the losers on this ship is worthy of sparing with me."  
  
Ice smiled piteously. He had no idea just what she was to do. "You can't come" Ice stated lamely "Lord Freeza wouldn't allow it." In actuality she thought he probably would be delighted if Vegeta were to witness the deaths of more of his people, but she wouldn't allow that to happen. Not after the pain she had to endure murdering her own kinsman.  
  
Looking down at the boy glaring angrily at her for her refusal she had to wonder if the super-saiyajin legend that so unnerved Freeza really was a myth. Young Vegeta certainly was increasing in strength steadily. He was not anywhere near his power level but Freeza certainly seemed nervous when she reported the boy's remarkable progress under her tutelage. This too made her worry for Vegeta. She wondered if the bizarre affection the Lord held the boy in would be enough to save him from being a victim of the tyrant's growing fears.  
  
"Then I will just have to make due with Nappa" he sneered in disgust.  
  
She caught Nappa's jealous glare in her direction out of the corner of her eye. It seemed almost as if they had gone back in time to Vegetasei when Nappa hated her for Vegeta's preference to her company over his sensei. Vegeta still was cold and rather aloof to her but she could see that he was warming up to her again. He held her in a sort of honor for her skill and seemed to appreciate her kindness and the protection she afforded. He was listening to her and that was a good sign. He had taken to bowing to Freeza and calling him "Lord" and "master" as she and the others did though his opinion of the tyrant remained the same. He hadn't tried to start any fights, after the first one she had intervened in. She was glad she could help him and she found herself lapsing back into her old feelings of fondness, only this time the feeling was stronger. She felt almost as if he was her child…  
  
"I shouldn't think of that" the tsirijin woman thought bitterly to herself. "I can't use him as a substitute for her."  
  
"I will see when you return Ice" the boy said. "Come Nappa" the Prince ordered making a hasty exit.  
  
Ice watched Nappa trot out on the boy's heals like a faithful pet. An odd feeling of foreboding settled in her chest.  
  
***  
  
Zarbon genuflected automatically as the hover chair turned to face him. The doors hissed close behind him and he peered up at the ruler of half the universe warily. "You wished to see me my Lord" he said smoothly.  
  
The Changeling said nothing for a moment boring a hole in his minion's head nervously swirling the wine in his glass. "Yes" the tyrant said laced with venom. "I was informed by a very reliable source that the girl has inextricably vanished from your home."  
  
"I was informed of the same thing only recently" the kyouryuujin stated emotionlessly.  
  
"So calm for a man whose child just went missing, aren't you?" Freeza said an angry cold note in his voice.  
  
"I've learned from the best not to get attached to anything or anyone that could be used against me" the alien said a slight flash to his amber eyes.  
  
The changeling laughed an insane and mirthful laugh before rising from his seat. "Really now Zarbon I'm not a fool" he said condescendingly floating to the floor without spilling a drop from his goblet. "You've hidden her from me" he continued strolling non-threatening towards the man kneeling in the middle of the floor "and our deal was that I know where she is at all times. I'm certain that you recall that my dear friend and so I shall let this pass if you immediately disclose her location."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Lord Freeza" Zarbon said clearly trying to remain calm "I don't know where she is myself."  
  
Freeza's imperious burgundy smirk suddenly fell into a hard tightlipped line his red eyes sparking with indignation. "You think you're clever don't you" he erupted flinging the contents of his glass into Zarbon's face "you deliberately go behind my back and arrange for someone to steal her away where even you don't know she is and you think this will save you from my displeasure. I don't take disobedience lightly."  
  
"No you don't" the man said resolutely loosing every trace of fear "and I'm prepared to pay for my insubordination."  
  
The changeling started and peered intently into the kyouryuujin's dripping face and saw the truth in his eyes, he expected this and was prepared to die. This insufferable toady had the gall to believe he could outmaneuver him, the Lord of the universe, and play the martyr in the name of his bastard offspring. He wouldn't get off that easy. Freeza sneered and shattered the glass allowing the unfortunate vessel to bare the burnt of his destructive fury. Easily his countenance settled once more into his imperious smirk and he watched as the man stared at him in surprise. His sadistic nature instantly noticed the chink in his underling's armor and prepared to strike.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you Zarbon no matter how much you want me too" the said craftily "there are other ways to punish you that are far more painful than death." Turning his back on the man he continued staring out into the vastness of the starry expanse just outside his enormous view port. "You are extremely fortunate I still find you useful to my cause. You know I may very well allow the child to slip completely away into oblivion and forget she ever existed. You see I made a bargain with you for her safety that previously allowed you to remain neutral in regard's to its mother. Now I ask that you aide me in my little project. At first I sought only to destroy her mind but now I've decided I'd like her to pay the ultimate price for her weakness."  
  
He turned and saw the look of horror that passed over his features. "You don't mean that you want me to…" he began in an almost frantic tone.  
  
Freeza held up his hand cutting the kyouryuujin short. "Oh no," he chuckled "I'd never ask that of you because I know you would utterly fail such a task. I have another in mind for that" he said a wicked glint to his eye. "Besides you aren't as dear to her as you were and it would make the suffering far more pathetic to make her die at the hands of the one she holds the most dear. Someone it will equally destroy to kill her."  
  
***  
  
Nappa slid silently into the seat before the console in his chamber. He reached down into the neck of his armor drawing out the unimpressive flat- gray disk. The giant saiyajin took a moment to contemplated the royal insignia on front paired with the dagger that appeared on its face. He had nearly face-faulted when he had been handed the diskette earlier that day and clearly recognized the symbol that had been used to flag top-secret messages. He hadn't seen one since he had left behind his post as Commander of the Saiyajin Army.  
  
Slipping the disk into the convenient port he leaned back in his seat as the screen came to life. It was the King, and by his grave expression, he was certain the news he had to deliver was equally grim.  
  
"Nappa" the saiyajin no ou began "you have always served me well and now I must ask you to do so again. I am ordering you to go and see Lady Endou and the other defectors in a last ditch effort to save the Prince. I know she will be willing to help despite our past contentions."  
  
"The day before the full moon on Vegetasei I am planning an offensive on Freeza's flag ship. I have no delusions of it being successful but I hope it provides enough of a distraction that you can make an escape. Have her people waiting to shuttle you both away to safety. According to my information she has been staying on . She has the connections and means to hide the no ouji from Freeza's eyes and is my last hope to spare the boy from Freeza's influence.  
  
"Go" he ordered pointedly "find her and secure her help. Vegeta is to know nothing of this. Do not fail me."  
  
Nappa frowned as the image on the screen abruptly faded. The timing of the message didn't give him much time to prepare his mission before moon time. He had to find a way to leave quickly.  
  
  
  
What is Freeza planning for Ice and what part is he going to force Zarbon to play in it?  
  
Well you know who Lealia is now and many of you have probably but enough together to know a little about Ice's fate. I think you'll be a little surprised as to how it all plays out though. Ugh, my next two chapters are going to be very emotionally draining to write. A lot of death and suffering are coming up.  
  
As you can see both Nappa and Ice are being sent to the exiled saiyajin. What will this meeting with Lady Endou be about and how will Ice's presence affect it? What happens to Radditz and his squad on their mission?  
  
Promos:  
  
I will take this moment to promote my other epics and give a taste of Part 2 of this trilogy.  
  
Machine Planet Saga:  
  
This epic is mainly a B/V story that features several figures involved in this story arch as well. The Cold sisters, whom Ice was swapped with, figure heavily in it as does Ice's daughter Lealia and another member of her family.  
  
Unsung Heroes Saga:  
  
This story is being put on hold until I finish this and Machine Planet. I can only realistically handle 2 stories at a time.  
  
Now is the promised information on the next part of the Vegeta Trilogy:  
  
This is a teenaged Vegeta tale, to be precise he is 16, just at the awkward phase between adult and child. Most stories I read miss the true feel of this difficult period in life and (I think it would be especially difficult under Vegeta's conditions) or overplay the angst. Another common thing I see is teenaged Vegeta romances that have him involved in some tragic love affair that forever scarred him with his loss of the one he loved. I think this is unrealistic. I seriously doubt Vegeta capable of having a real relationship at this point in his life. We meet an emotionally isolated and closed-off Vegeta in DBZ. As I show in the first part, I think this trend began early in his life because of his people's customs and was helped further by his experiences under Freeza. So what do I see? Another torrid tale that teaches Vegeta to further distance himself from others. It involves a powerful weapon, a young queen and my original characters Wrench, Snow, Blizzard and Frigid from Machine Planet. This is the back story to all the rivalry you see in Machine Planet!  
  
More on it later! 


	13. Chapter 12: Death Knell For Vegetasei, P...

**Note:**  _I intended for this to be the second to last chapter of the story.  I can't believe it is almost finished!  However, I once again underestimated the amount of writing it would take to portray the next few events.  The events in this chapter are crucial to the set-up of the conclusion so I needed to spend enough time to portray them properly.  For this reason there will be two more chapters as well.  The next chapter will conclude the events up to the destruction of Vegetasei._

_Next, I'll be working on the next chapter of Machine Planet and then will bring you Death Knell For Vegetasei Part 3 followed by the conclusion soon. _

_I have also decided to work on Machine Planet and Vegeta Trilogy: Part 2- The Angel of Death concurrently because Angel's events have a lot of bearing on what happens in Machine Planet.  It will make the events in Machine Planet make more sense if the back-story can be read as well.  What this means is that I will be continuing to write 2 stories at once alternating chapters until both of these are finished.  After that we will see how I manage my stories._

Chapter 12: Death Knell for Vegetasei- Part 2 

2 Weeks Before the Destruction of Vegetasei:

Ice leaned on the bar lazily sipping her drink.  She was beginning to feel warm and she couldn't afford to be impaired by liquor, her senses had to remain sharp.  Of course it wasn't her fault that her quarry hadn't shown up yet making it necessary for her to order more to drink as cover, she had to avoid suspicion.  However, she did appreciate how it took the edge of her nerves, no matter how many times she had done it she always felt a little anxious when she was about to move on her target or targets.

Nonchalantly she swiveled in her seat so she could observe her mark.  The daidaiirojin man was looking at the door again no doubt in anxious expectation of the man she awaited as well despite his calm demeanor.  He had to be the commander's contact.  He was a man of average height and medium build with refined but masculine features.  He had a dignified air about him as he sat quietly perusing his surroundings.  Letting her eyes linger on his face for a moment she was once again struck with the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before but for some reason, maybe because of the alcohol or due to the obscurity of the meeting, she couldn't remember him.  

Ice carefully avoided his piercing black eyes and turned back around as the man swept his gaze across the room.  She smiled briefly as she stared into the amber liquid, Lady Endou was certainly shrewd to choose to hide amongst a group of refugee daidaiirojin.  No one would ever think that the species most recently decimated by the saiyajin would be harboring a group of defectors.

An almost unnoticeable squeak and the rush of cold air alerted her to a new arrival.  Glancing up she saw him.  A cloak fell about his massive shoulders and he sneered as he took in his surroundings.  Apparently even he found the run-down dive a little beneath his taste.  He was searching for his contact and the disguised tsirijin wondered what the man would think when he realized his contact was not saiyajin.

Carefully, the daidaiirojin man set his glass at the table edge and bumped it off.  Glass shattered into tiny shards with a ring catching the ears of many.  Next, jumping up with a curse the man shouted to the barmaid across the way.  "Clean up this mess and bring me another drink at once" he demanded angrily.

Nappa eyed the man derisively.  That little show apparently had been the prearranged signal for he walked purposely to the table despite his apparent discomfort with the other man's race.

"You _must_ be who I'm supposed to see," he growled lowly in suspicion.

"If you sit down perhaps I'll answer" the daidaiirojin man answered deadpan.

Huffing the saiyajin complied.  "Tell me where Lady Endou is worm" Nappa threatened with a sneer "and why isn't she here?"

A brief flicker of anger danced across the man's tangerine features before he once again rearranged his visage neutrally.  "Its best we say as little as possible now" the man chastised standing up leaving a gapping Nappa at the table.  "Meet me in front of the tavern in 10 minutes."

The barmaid, with his replacement drink in hand, stared quizzically at the man while he brushed past her.

"Give it to this gentleman" he told her with a smile as he exited.

This was Ice's signal to leave as well so she carefully laid an extra unit of currency in the tip jar and rose to her feet.  Pulling the hood up about her face she carefully avoided looking in the commander's direction.  Her disguise was that of an easily nondescript kagamijin girl, just like one of the many thousands who worked hard in the nearby factories and frequented places like this run down dive with men after hours.  She couldn't let Nappa see her eyes or he would know what she truly was.  Anonymity had been the Shadow Sisterhood's ally through out history.  No one knowing the female tsirijin's gift of shape shifting was essential for the success of their endeavors, serving whomever their master might be.  Although most do not overly question why someone from a species that was not known to possess violet eyes would have this odd eye color a few had caught on.  All of them had to be eliminated, except for those they worked with.  Seeing her training with the prince Nappa was now privy to this secret and could be alerted if she was not careful.  Thankfully he never looked-up as Ice walked past him, she would have hated to end his life prematurely even if she would have to kill him later anyway.  Slipping unnoticed out the front door she was assaulted by the biting air awaking her slightly from the dulling effects of the alcohol.  It felt good, like home, and she inhaled the frigid air appreciatively.  Looking up she scanned the area for a place of concealment and saw a building across the way noting the vapor curl her exhalation left in the air.  Making her way across the road she slid into the shadow of a structure and halted.  Surveying her surroundings once more she tore off the cloak and faded into the night.  Now all she had to do was wait.

***

Raditz shuttered awake violently as he was slammed against the wall of his pod.  His head spun furiously as he braced himself against the seat trying to keep from being thrown again as the ship bucked and rocked.  It suddenly abated leaving him breathless, staring wide-eyed at the multitude of flashing indicator lights.  Taking a deep breath he tried to slow his heart rate and his sleep-gas induced grogginess began to clear.  For several more moments he still felt like he was part of a surreal dream bathed in intermittent crimson flashes of light.  Unmoving he sat until a crackling and buzzing at his ear drew his attention.

"…ditz are…alright?" he heard his squad captain's voice say.

The longhaired saiyajin swore under his breath realizing that whatever had just happened had seriously damaged his communications.  "Commander, I can barely hear you.  I'm alright" Raditz began before he was muted by the loud groan traveling down the length of the capsule "But I don't think my pod is" he added hastily.

The earpiece crackled once more: "Raditz…hear…struck by…not in charts."

The saiyajin looked back over his shoulder and pressed his face into the porthole.  He could see a vaporous cloud of white trailing in his wake and his stomach dropped to his knees as he noted the hunks of metal, and rock flying off into the starry abyss of space.

"If you just said I was struck by an uncharted asteroid I'd say you are right" he confirmed lowly.

Another tremor assaulted the craft and he closed his eyes willing himself to be calm.

"Only…away from planet…according to Z…Can you make it?" the Commander asked.

"Maybe" he gulped over a dry throat "but whether I'll make it through planet fall is another question."

 "Stay with…after landing" the static reply began "We'll locate you…completed….do you copy?"

"Sure" Raditz growled sullenly.  "The mission comes first, I understand.  I'll see you after I land, if I survive, that is.  Good Luck."

His only answer was an unintelligible burst of static followed by a dull buzzing sound leaving the oldest son of Bardock alone with unsettling thoughts of his own mortality to contemplate.

***

Vegeta growled as he lazily drifted down the moving sidewalk leaving the training rooms behind him.   There was not a word that could accurately explain his state of mind.  On one hand he was extremely bored, with both Nappa and Ice gone all he had to fight were the pitiful saibamen.   He was frustrated that Freeza still hadn't given him the assignment that was promised him but still there was the tantalizing prospect of being left to one's own devices.  Since the moment he had come to stay on the tsirijin's ship he had not once been left alone so it was liberating not to have someone looking over his shoulder for a change.

"Well, well" an annoying voice teased "if it isn't Freeza's little pet monkey.  I think he's lost."

"Who let you out of your cage frog face?" the little prince bit back sneering over his shoulder.  He glared peevishly at the smallest member of Freeza's elite team.  The little alien really annoyed him.

"Why you little pest you can't talk to me like that" Gurdo huffed blowing his cheeks up in frustration.  "I am a member of the elite Ginyu Force."

"The weakest member of the Ginyu Force," Vegeta challenged impishly.  "You are even weaker than Dodoria Four-eyes and, in case you've forgotten, I've beaten him in battle."

"I could destroy you anytime I want kid" Gurdo snapped his face turning a bizarre-shade of purple.

"Is that a challenge?" the boy egged.  He saw with satisfaction that the short alien had evidently taken his bait, maybe he would get a decent battle this week after all.

"You may regret asking me that without your little nanny here to rescue you this time" the alien said effectively hitting his mark.

"I'm not under anyone's supervision accept for Freeza's" the boy snarled.

"Oh really monkey-boy, that's not what I heard" Gurdo continued.  "I heard that Freeza had you under the charge of a suitable wet-nurse the moment you stepped onto the ship."

Finally, the boy's bad mood reached the breaking point and his Ki erupted in a brilliant show of blue flame.  His loss of composure was accompanied by a loss of care about honorable warfare and duels and replaced by a mad desire to pound the little green alien to a pulp.  Before the hapless Gurdo knew what had struck him he was flying through the air, the doors to the mess hall and squarely into the middle of a table occupied by dining troops.  

Their hoarse gasps of outrage and surprise vanished as the saiyajin child landed on the table's edge and sent it, along with their already ruined meals and the stunned Gurdo, to the ceiling.  The dining table immediately plummeted landing squarely on a group of 20 soldiers at another dinning station with a tremendous crash.  The entire room was silent except for several of the company that began furiously heaving the table off of their compatriots that were hammered into the ground by the enormous projectile.

"Hey twerp!" a large horned soldier barked from his right. "That was our dinner you ruined."

The saiyajin, who was about to address the angry man over his shoulder, was distracted by the cries of anguish shouts of those across the room where the table had landed.

"He's dead" one man cried angrily.  He rose to his full height and gestured spasmodically in his direction.  "He killed him, that little bastard killed him."  The man threateningly approached the small boy towering over him.  "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji and I could careless about you or your pathetic excuse for a squad mate" the boy said crossing his arms over his chest. "I answer to no one but Freeza."

"I'll be sure that Lord Freeza hears about this!" the man bellowed at the small boy.

Still feeling the symptoms of antagonistic irritability the boy merely shot out a leg slamming the man onto the floor.  As the man writhed on the floor the outraged shouts of his companions met Vegeta's ears like a sweet song.  A quick smirk lit his face as he gave way to the savage natural bloodlust of his people.  He laughed triumphantly as he was lunged at from every side and evaded their every move felling them without so much as a flick of his wrist or a light tap of his gold-tipped boots.  He most definitely wasn't bored anymore.

***

Ice silently ghosted the two men as they walked through the darkened streets.  Not one of the native populace was out at this time of night, they were all snuggly ensconced in their modest dwellings and their indoor lights spilled unobtrusively out from their high roof windows appearing to give each house its own holy corona.  

Nappa clumsily and suspiciously followed the daidaiirojin man frequently glancing over his shoulder.  Perhaps the big saiyajin sensed her presence somehow or, more than likely, the nervous fear he had of failing was making him jumpy.  It was plain to see he was not used to undercover and covert missions.  The daidaiirojin, however was a perfect study in calm unobtrusive travel.  His eyes probed the darkness ahead and his feet never faltered as he moved quickly and silently forward.  He was obviously accustomed to life on the run but he lacked the hard edge of a soldier, he was not comfortable in the role although he played it well.  This further ignited her curiosity as to his identity.

Abruptly the man in the lead turned into a small walled and gated house.  Quickly Ice levitated over the obstacle and stopped hovering slightly above the ground next to the door.  The contact man frowned as his platinum hair stirred in the slight breeze from her quick movement.  Carefully she quieted her breathing as she hung precariously close to her target.

"What are you waiting for?" Nappa growled impatiently at the man.

Without a word to the saiyajin he raised his arm and gently tapped at the doors in a brisk manner.  Ice could see what Nappa couldn't and it was apparent this man found the saiyajin more than a little grating, not that she could blame him.

A young daidaiirojin woman tentatively opened the door a crack and peeked outside.  Her face lit up with relieved recognition and she stood aside quickly opening the door for the guests.  Ice darted in the door and backed up against the wall next to the jam and watched as the two men entered through the threshold.

Once they had closed the door she looked about the room.  It was neatly furnished with deep forest green carpeting and large overstuffed chairs and couches.  The walls held holoplates with many scenes of a vaguely familiar lush green place as well as many daidaiirojin men and women leading her to believe the house probably belonged to the man who had led Nappa there.  Ice stopped herself short and shook her head in disbelief.  She had no idea why she was finding herself trying to get a sense of the life of a person she had been sent to kill.  She had always been able to distance herself when she was about to make a kill but lately she just couldn't seem to be cold and distant.  She turned toward the murmuring sound and her stomach dropped.  There were more people here clustered at the far end of the room around a large table than she had thought would be here.  There were far more people than she had come to kill.

Ice immediately recognized the saiyajin assembled, the former Royal Advisor Nonniku, the former representatives Hakusai and Tororo, the former minister of science Gaarikhu with his mate Negi and of course Lady Endou the former minister of trade, but they were flanked by two rough looking daidaiirojin men on either side, as well as a small knot of daidaiirojin standing directly behind Lady Endou's seat that she had never see before.  Among the group was an older daidaiirojin woman holding a small black-haired child, two roughly middle-aged men and the younger woman who had opened the door and admitted them.  

Ice immediately noticed child's orangeish skin tone, wild black hair and brownish prehensile tail and from the commander's sneering face she knew that he had noticed as well.  She looked to Ice as if she couldn't have been more than two standard years old which put her conception close to the time the small group of saiyajin had defected…the same age her Lealia would have been had she not been killed by Freeza.

"I had no idea you miserable traitors had sunk low enough to spawn half-breed whelps" Nappa growled dangerously.

Ice couldn't help but flinch at the sting in his words.  The saiyajin were as bad about interspecies breeding as the tsirijin.  A member of her own race could have just as easily directed those words at her.  Why Freeza had simply stopped with the murder of her child and not killed her as well as the law dictated she didn't know.  She could only surmise he had something else in store for her in the future.  

"Daddy" the small girl squealed impatiently squirming in the arms of the elderly daidaiirojin female her cherubic face alight with delight.  

"Mother could you please take her from the room," the daidaiirojin man requested sternly "she should not be here."  His jaw was set in anger and fearful tension and the tsirijin couldn't help but notice the momentary glare he exchanged with Lady Endou.

Ice looked at the stern faced woman who set her steely ebony gaze upon the commander.  "I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of" she said evenly.   She was indomitable and unafraid.  In the cabinet meetings she had always been unreserved in her interjections of opinion, never apologizing if they flew in the face of saiyajin tradition or the position of the King.   It was good to see that she had not changed despite the horrible dishonor of being disowned by her own race and the throne she had steadfastly had served. 

"You have to wait until later sweet one" the older woman whispered softly to the girl and was rewarded with a torrent of tears gushing from the child's eyes.  "Anyone having nothing to do with this meeting come with me," she said with authority turning to exit.  The others fell in with parting glances some laced with curiosity, suspicion, or fear at the tall saiyajin as they left.

"Disgusting" Nappa spat as they filed out of the room.  "If King Vegeta hadn't specifically told me to deliver a message to you I'd leave."

Ice felt the slight fire of anger ignite within her breast with his words and she tried to shake the feeling.  This had nothing to do with her or her situation.  It was a job and nothing more.  Just another assassination among the many she had performed over the years.  She couldn't let her emotions get drawn into the picture.  She tried to will herself to move but it was impossible as she watched the daidaiirojin man stiffly walked to the table and sat down noisy pulling his chair up to the table.

"What are these three orange faces still doing here?" Nappa demanded stalking to the table and slamming his hands, palm down, in front of Lady Endou.  Trust Nappa to be more concerned with the obsessive protection of saiyajin purity than an important meeting.

"I am here because this is my house and those two men are in my employ," the daidaiirojin man snapped "you are in no position to be making demands or questioning anyone here under my protection."

"I don't plan on staying here any longer than I have to" Nappa snarled turning his attention to the man "I can't stand the smell of your animal filth for much longer."

"Get the Hell out of my house" he ordered dangerously "I don't care if you do have a message from the Saiyajin King himself."

"Commander Nappa! Ambassador Melon!" Lady Endou interjected abruptly rising to her feet.  "Are we here to argue like weakling children or to conduct a meeting?"  

After hearing his name she at last knew who this mysterious benefactor of the saiyajin deserters was.  Ambassador Melon was the liaison the daidaiirojin queen had sent to Vegetasei and he had stayed there for a good few months working on a trade agreement.  Obviously that is where she had seen him before.

"You don't mean to listen to him Endou" Melon berated her "he is just the sort of miscreant you left Vegetasei to avoid."

Nappa curled his lip in disgust.  It was obvious from the look on his face he had no idea what the daidaiirojin called him but he knew it wasn't good.

"I _will_ hear him" Endou insisted "I have not signed off on my entire race." Endou deliberately turned from Melon with a haughty toss of her ebony mane and dignifiedly descended into her chair again bestowing her full attention on the giant saiyajin.  "Now, I am very interested to discover what King Vegeta could possibly want from a group of defectors who you so utterly despise."

Ice felt very moved by this woman who kept her quiet dignity about her.  She was beautiful, intelligent and insightful yet the King had rejected her and disowned her.  Her own people had turned their backs on her and yet she wouldn't turn her back on them.  How could she kill this woman that she couldn't help feel somehow akin to?  This woman who had a half-breed child and spoke with courage to a man who spoke against it?

In answer the large saiyajin wordlessly drew the flat disk from his uniform and tossed it to the saiyajin woman.  Endou delicately held it between her thumb and her index finger raising her eyebrows at the insignia on its face.  "A top secret communication" she observed.

"Bring a portable screen for her" Melon ordered one of the burley guards.

The former government official took the disc and placed it in the player handed to her.  Ice watched the pained expression that came over the woman's face as the Monarch's image appeared on the screen.  It grew more troubled as he explained his daring plan and she and the others fell into stunned silence when it was through.  

"Commander" she at last said "I accept this honor.  I don't want our Prince in that bloodthirsty barbarian's hands."

Ice couldn't miss the look of horror that crossed former ambassador's tangerine features as the words fell from her lips.

"I concur" the old advisor intoned soberly.

"It is our duty" Tororo added "and responsibility."

"The bloodline of the legendary must live on" Hakusai stated "so that the Prince can achieve his birthright and destroy the Cold Empire."

"We will do our part" the science minister spoke for he and his mate "to ensure his future."

In the silence that encased the room Ice tried to stem the tide of tears that threatened to well up in her eyes.  None of them would abandon Vegeta.  They wanted to help rescue him and she had been ordered to stop it by killing them all when she truly wanted the same thing.

"Is it possible to sneak someone off of Freeza's personal flag ship?" Melon asked in disbelief.  "Your King is sending you on a suicide mission!"

Ice looked at the former ambassador and pitied the anguish he saw etching his features.  He was afraid for their lives, for Endou's life, and his eyes locked with hers for a moment.  She could see the silent plea he sent as clearly as she could see the disquiet reflected in Endou's face.  Then suddenly that moment was shattered.

"You will not speak that way of the King!" Nappa shouted charging a ki ball in his hand and beginning to hurl it at the daidaiirojin.

***

Freeza smiled wistfully as he drew the wine to the roof of his mouth and inhaled the exquisite bouquet.  He was quite pleased with himself.  His current schemes and machinations were working out perfectly.  His most powerful minions were currently taking out the best and the brightest of the saiyajin leaving only the King and his royal guard to contend with.  They would be walking right into their own demise, however.  As for the rest of his monkey problem, well he had two options.  One, to pull out all of his men before the full moon and lead the troops back afterwards to announce the King's death and to cement his control of the planet.  Second, blow up the planet.  The saiyajin were such a stubborn lot, so even with the strongest and smartest culled from their population they were liable to resist.  This made option two the most plausible.

The tyrant smirked.  He always had liked destroying worlds, however it was not very profitable to blow up planets with resources.  Vegetsei's only real commodity however was mercenary work, which had ceased to be more useful and become more troublesome.  Added to the serious peace of mind the planet's obliteration would give him was the reaction by the rest of the universe.  Knowing that an entire world of powerful warriors had died at his hands would strike fear in the hearts of everyone.

"But wait" Freeza thought suddenly "I doubt Vegeta would embrace the news well."

The boy was the only one of the whole lot of apes worth keeping but his rebellious nature would undoubtedly be sparked by the knowledge that his hated enemy had destroyed his world.  Something had to be done to ensure that he didn't find out, which in turn meant he had to lie and fool the whole universe.  Deceptions only worked if as few people shared the truth as necessary.  

Freeza sighed.  Sometimes scheming could be so complicated.

His attention was ripped away from his quiet contemplations by the unmistakable sound of raised voices and scuffling outside of his door.  Turning his hover chair around to face the doors he was in time to see a man fall through the doors of his chamber and his guilty faced guards stumbling in after him.

"Lord Freeza!" the reptilian alien screeched.

"Stand aside" he barked at the guards setting his wine glass down on the arm of his throne.  They immediately drew back with nervous expressions leaving the creature on the floor.  "What do you mean by bursting in here?" Freeza asked the intruder not trying to hide his displeasure at the interruption.

"P-pardon me Freeza-sama but we don't know what else to do" he whined ringing his hands "no one else can stop him!"

"What are you blathering about?" the changeling snapped.

"It's Vegeta" the alien squeaked.

"What about him?" Freeza questioned sharply.

"He's destroying the cafeteria and beating anyone who comes near him senseless." The orange-skinned creature babbled.  "He even killed someone.  You have to do something to stop him!"  

Freeza rose from his seat without a word leveling an icy glare at the man groveling before him.  "No one presumes to tell the Lord of the Universe what to do," he hissed.  He watched with delight as the soldier began to look panicked realizing the gravity of his error.

"Please Master, I'm sorry" he whined.  "Coming to you was the only thing I could think of.  You are the only one who can control him."

"And that is the most infuriating thing of all" Freeza spat furiously shoving his booted foot into the man's neck and pinning him choking to the ground.  Of course it wasn't this creature's fault that all of his most powerful servant's were away on missions leaving him the only one on his ship more powerful than the saiyajin child, however he couldn't take his frustrations out on himself.  "I never deal with any one personally" Freeza spat "it is beneath me to do so!"  Thus saying he stomped on the creature's head feeling it crunch, grinding it into the ground until blood and reddish fluid began to pool out over the immaculate tiles of his chamber.

Freeza looked up glancing at his now quivering guards he stepped off of the body and slowly walked from the spot toward the doors leaving a trail of red footprints as he went.  Stopping just in front of the group he lowered chin, closed his eyes and said, "I want this mess gone when I return."

Opening and training his eyes on them again for a moment he exited his chamber.

***

Raditz gritted his teeth as the planet drew closer in his portal.  In a matter of seconds he would hit the atmosphere just as the pods of his squad mate's had moments before.  He could still see them now, glowing white-hot, streaking toward the ground like a shower of falling stars.  These images could be the last thing he saw before he died.  For a brief moment he wondered if he would be deemed worthy to join the other great ancestral warriors hunting and fighting in bliss or, if the rest of the universe was right in its opinion that his entire race was doomed to fire.

A resonating boom announced his entry in the atmosphere.  The pod groaned and began to rattle.  The tall saiyajin grabbed his knees, pulled them to his chest and rested his chin on them as he had been instructed since childhood.  A buzzing spark flashed throwing the pod into darkness except for the eerie white glow seeping in the portal.  He tried to ignore the shrill protests of the craft.  Closing his eyes the saiyajin resolved not to watch out the window as he plunged in the dead pod to the earth.

Suddenly the small craft lurched forward sending him flying into the door and into blackness.  He wasn't awake when the craft struck the ground burrowing into rock and dirt with the explosive force of a bomb.

***

"Melon!" Endou screamed in horror starting towards her mate's assailant only to slam into the ground as she felt her feet yanked out from under her.  The former Minister of Trade looked up from under her mass of disheveled ebony hair to see the most amazing sight she had ever been privileged to see.  A strange bluish creature had brought the Commander to his knees by gripping his tail and hitting him from behind.

"Commander you will not harm these people" Ice said firmly.

"You little bitch the large saiyajin huffed.  "Freeza sent you didn't he?  He wants us dead."

"Freeza wants you dead but I don't Commander" she said softly smiling.

"Who are you?" Endou said rising her eyes wide.

"My name is Ice" she answered turning her luminous violet eyes to the woman "and I can help you."

"Don't listen to her" Nappa snarled rising shakily to his feet "she is Freeza's pet assassin."

"I am in Freeza's employ but I wish to leave it" she said resolutely.  "Believe me when I tell you that all of you would already be dead now if I had intended to follow through on my orders and kill you.  I can ensure that Prince Vegeta is delivered safely from Freeza and that you could never be discovered once you've fled."

"Why would you want to do this?" the old saiyajin advisor rasped.

"I've been Freeza's pawn for too long.  He has taken much away from me and I will not let him do it to another" Ice said earnestly.  "I love the Prince as if he were my own child and I want to safe him from the horrors I've been forced to live.  I lost one child I loved to Freeza's hands already and I will not loose another."

Endou searched her face for a moment and saw no deception in her limpid violet eyes.  "I too agree with that" she replied warmly "no child should be left in the hands of a monster.  If you can help us save the Prince I will gladly listen to you."

"We need no help from you lizard" Nappa growled wrenching himself from the grasp of his captors.

"Nappa you must listen to me, Freeza already knows of your plan!" the young tsirijin woman shouted.  "He will come after you again and make sure you fail if you keep going as you have!  I don't want to see either you or Vegeta hurt."

"Stand down commander" Endou entreated calmly "please calm down."

"Alright I'll listen" Nappa reluctantly grumbled.

"Good" Ice said exhaling deeply. "I know it may seem nearly impossible to escape from Freeza but it can be done.  I'll need the help of each and every one of you to do it, but I know we can succeed."

***

Zarbon perused his bloodstained gauntlets with dissatisfaction.  He hated ruining a perfectly good pair of gauntlets in battle.  He squinted as the dazzling light of a Ki blast suddenly assaulted his senses.  The dust and wind kicked up ruffling his hair and cape as he shielded his eyes.  Looking up he saw the smoking remains of the saiyajin party blackened and marred.  Snorting the smell of burning flesh from his nostrils he smoothed a bit of green hair behind his ear untangling it from his earring.

"Commander, that takes care of the last of the monkeys," the purple and green soldier announced with a salute and chuckle.

"Not all of them" Zarbon corrected tapping his scouter "there was that one that crashed in the malfunctioning pod."

Taking the cue the soldier activated his sensors as well.  "I pick up nothing on this planet but low-level life forms, animals probably.  I doubt he survived."

"Still, I'd like you to take a team to the area and see if you can find the wreckage" Zarbon stated.  "Freeza wouldn't like us leaving any loose ends."

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied snapping to attention.

As the eager underling rushed to carry out his orders Zarbon's mind tackled the plethora of thoughts racing through his head.  Freeza had suddenly ordered three assassinations of crack saiyajin purging teams and dignitaries and he somehow felt this was just the beginning.  Whether it was due to his paranoia over the saiyajin sooth-sayers prophecy as he pretended or something more sinister he wasn't sure.  When the Saiyajin King's plot of revolt and rescue had reached Freeza he almost seemed delighted for it.  Somehow he had the suspicion it had something to do with his plans for Ice.

Ice…

Zarbon shook his head sadly.  He was sorry he had ever placed any designs on her.  The consequences had seriously complicated his life.  Now he was at Freeza's mercy and he hated that Freeza had anything he could use against him.  The saddest part was he still held a soft spot for Ice.  At least, he could make up for it with the girl.  She was safe in the care of his mother.   Zenac would be sure they were well hidden.  He would be sure that Freeza had no reason to try to find her.  He would do his duty and continue serving the Tsirjin Lord and not attempt to contact her. 

***

Vegeta squinted as blood spattered up into his face.  Licking a trickle as is ran down his lip he head-butted another challenger into submission adding to the ever-growing pile of dead and incapacitated bodies at his feet.

Disdainfully he eyed the now petrified group of soldiers and guards hanging back visibly quaking with sweat forming on their brows.  It appeared they had finally called off the assault realizing how far he out-matched them.

"So that's it, is it?" he crowed crossing his bloodstained arms a smirk forming on his lips.  "The rest of you are too cowardly to challenge a little boy?"  he continued to taunt.  "And I thought you were going to teach me a lesson.  It looks like you are the one's who've learned a lesson in humility.  Never defy Vegeta, Saiyajin no Ouji."

"Bravo" a lone voice said dryly, "a most clever speech."

A hushed murmur of nervous voices rippled through the crowd as they parted revealing a politely applauding Freeza.

"Unfortunately I have to put a stop to this," the tsirijin lord continued abruptly stopping his ovation.  "I can't have you destroying my ship or killing off my army.  It's so hard to find good help."

Vegeta was shocked.  He had never expected Freeza himself to show up.

Freeza paused briefly to access the child in front of his.  He appeared unmarred, stained with blood not his own, and stood proudly amidst the chaos he had created.  A curious mixture of pride and displeasure was aroused in the changeling at the sight.  He had known this day would come sooner or later, the day when he would have to take the boy personally in hand, but he was seriously displeased that he had not been the one to choose it.  It was clear that Vegeta had increased in strength and deadly accuracy and by the looks on the crowd's faces they were nearly as afraid of the boy as he.  He knew he had been right about the little saiyajin, he would make the perfect little pet, his perfect little killing machine.

"I will have to punish you for this you do understand?" Freeza  asked sweetly.  "I can't let you getting inflated ideas about your position here on this ship.  Killing a soldier under your command once-in-a-while is not unacceptable but wanton destruction of my property and mass executions are."

The tyrant was pleased to see Vegeta's obvious consternation.  Freeza grinned eyeing the guards out of the corner of his eyes.  

"Let this serve as a warning to all of you" he addressed the crowd "Vegeta is now my _lowest_ ranking officer in my personal guard and has my permission to maintain respect from all of you under penalty of death."  Turning his gaze once again back to Vegeta, whose confused expression was delightful to behold, he continued.  "He does _not_ deserve any respect for being a defunct royal of a flea-bitten race, only as a soldier under my command."

Vegeta's tail bristled.  He had never heard such a speech, heaping insult on top of praise, and he struggled to know how to react.  What was the lizard doing?

"And now Vegeta you will learn proper respect for me as your Lord and Master," Freeza said adding a hard note to his tone.  Turning to the closest knot of guards he issued the order he knew would be the icing on the cake.  "Take the monkey to the brig."

"Brig!" Vegeta hissed loosing his composure.  "I refuse to be locked up in the jail like some common soldier!  You are not my Lord and Master!  I'm through with pretending to listen to you and bow and scrape to you!  I _am_ prince of a _noble_ race and I will _never_ bow to anyone, least of all you!"

"I see I've been far too indulgent with your attitude so far" Freeza answered in a pitying tone shaking his head.  Freeza raised his eyes and looked directly into the boy's allowing an imperious smile to begin tugging at his lips.  "You _will_ go to the brig and stay there until I see fit.  You _will_ go there under your own power or I will make you go by force."

"Never Freeza!" Vegeta shouted vehemently his tail lashing behind him.

At once the slight spark of mirth vanished from the tsirijin's eyes and the smile left his lips. "You have forced my hand Vegeta" Freeza said in a steely voice "and so now your true education shall begin."

Before the words left the lips of the Cold Lord Vegeta found himself hurtling into the far wall at breakneck speed.  He slammed into the cold steel with a thud and hit the floor gasping for breath.  The little Prince looked up into the leering face of the tsirijin, his head reeling and ears ringing.  The fiery pain that shot through Vegeta's jaw as he tried to snarl told him he was injured but it couldn't compare to the hatred he felt burning in his heart.

"Now be a good little monkey" Freeza began in a sugarcoated voice "get up, bow to me and say 'I'm sorry Lord Freeza, forgive me Master'.  Then go to the brig as I have ordered."

"Never!" the boy shouted leaping at the changeling.  He sailed cleanly through Freeza's after image his fist connecting with nothing but air.

Freeza's vicious hammer into the small of Vegeta's back smashed him into the hard steel floor face first.  "You won't be needing this any longer" the changeling said ripping the child's cape from his shoulders with such force the motion flung him across the floor, "from this day forward you are _nothing_ but a _common_ soldier.  A soldier with an empty title."

Vegeta pushed himself to his knees and glared in breathless loathing at the creature before him.  His heart pounding in his ears, his face bathed in blood, his own blood that poured from a gash in his forehead, and an odd thing happened.  A calm realization struck him as he gazed into his tormentor's red eyes.  This is what Freeza had intended all along, his seeming respect for his rank and title, and all the luxuries he had gained because of them, had just been for show to make his coming humiliation all the more telling.  His initiating a bargain with his father to hand him over had all been to reach this very moment when he would be stripped of everything and be completely at the tyrant's mercy.  This realization tempered the rage that he had harbored in his soul since coming to Freeza from one at the whole universe in general, and his father and home world specifically, into one with one individual at its core, Freeza.  "I'm not a common soldier," Vegeta growled with a new resolve.

"You are what I say you are" Freeza taunted noting with curiosity the sudden change in the boy.  With a smirk he narrowed his eyes and shot a burst of their crimson lasers into the spot in his armor above his heart with just enough power to knock him over.  "I strip you of your royal birthright, as is my jurisdiction as over ruler of your planet," he continued disdainfully, "and make you my own personal puppet to command."

Vegeta's eyes fell down to his smoking chest plate and he was struck at once with shock and dismay upon discovering that the spot where his royal insignia had resided, over his heart, was replaced by a gaping hole.  The changeling's words echoed hollowly in his ears, and as they did anger slowly replaced all other emotions swimming through his soul.  He would defend his name and title as was his duty. "No," he said quietly but resolutely raising his head "I _am_ the Saiyajin no Ouji, Vegeta and I am no one's puppet."

To Freeza's surprise, Vegeta sprang to his feet ignoring the stabs of pain he felt rip through his body.  Musing at the sight before him he was doubly surprised as a bolt of blue energy came flying at his head.  Dodging quickly to the right he avoided the attack only to find a small fist ramming into his check.  He barely felt the blow but his sharp ears could clearly hear the sound of bones cracking in the boy's fist.  The tyrant quickly lashed out with his tail, whipping the saiyajin across the cheek, while simultaneously grabbing him by the throat.  Applying pressure he brought the still defiant Vegeta to his eye level and could see the hatred flashing in his eyes.  A new sense of wonder filled the Tsirijin Lord's mind.  The child was truly remarkable he was still fighting, still rebelling, despite the obvious injury he had bestowed.  He would be hard to break, this feisty child, but that was what he had expected.  That would make the task all the more satisfying.

"I give you one more chance to save yourself some dignity" the tyrant stated beginning to crush the child's neck in his grip.  "Swear your loyalty to me before all these men and I will spare you the beating you deserve."  

Vegeta's lungs were burning for air when he suddenly dropped to the floor.  He clutched his throat gagging, and coughing for a moment at Freeza's feet.  "I swear" he began in a halting gasp "to kill you Freeza."

Freeza's grin faded for a moment as the words of the saiyajin sooth-sayer once again came up to haunt him.  He took a moment to study the child lying at his feet catching his breath clearly still seething with malicious intent.  Would this child truly bring about his destruction if he lived?  He would soon be the sole-survivor of his race and the only one through whom the prophecy could be fulfilled.  Should he kill him now and just be done with it?  If he did all of his carefully laid plans would come to naught and he would never have the chance to create a living weapon in the image of his own destructive cruelty.  The boy was just so perfect, strong-willed, and full of anger, pride and hate.  Could this unruly child be tamed?  It would be a terrible shame not to find out.

"You will never be powerful enough Vegeta" Freeza taunted "but if you learn your place your life will not be without rewards.  The whole universe will learn to fear you as you will learn to fear me.  You will conquer, pillage and kill to the delight of your monkey heart and I will collect the spoils.  I might even be tempted to share some of them with you if you willing submit to me.  Just look at Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu.  They live like Kings for their obedience.  You could as well, perhaps even more so than they do."

Vegeta sneered.  "I don't need anything from you" Vegeta hissed without hesitation.  "The day I kill you everything you have will be mine and I will rule in your place.  I will take everything from you that you take from me."

Freeza laughed disdainfully.  "You really believe that, don't you?" he continued to chuckle with amusement.  "Poor, poor delusional monkey.  It is fortunate that I've taken an interest in you or you would be dead right now for your presumptuous threats.  In time you will come to realize that I am superior to you in everyway and always will be.  I am now your lord and master.  From this moment on you are under my sole tutelage and your first lesson that you shall learn is _never_ to defy me."

Vegeta never saw the blow coming but only felt the brutal force of it as it struck him in the chest.  It was followed by another in the back and another to the head sending him into a hazy world.   He could barely get a breath into his burning lungs and his head began to swim more and more with each passing blow.  Mercifully, his eyes began to loose focus plunging him into darkness where only brief explosions of pain broke through until the blackness swallowed him completely.

Well that's it for now.

_As you can see this is how Vegeta landed in the prison cell, which is where he was when his father was killed according to the anime.  I hope you like my explanations as to how all this ties together with the Bardock Special and the series._

_What's next?  How will the rescue attempt fare?  How will Raditz survive?  What is Ice's plan?  Find out just what happened before Vegeta's Planet was destroyed._


End file.
